The Beginning In the End
by Bijouhana
Summary: It's been so long, they tried so hard, and finally they found peace, but only for a day, the first day. Then it was shattered by the entirety that plagued them previously. One man began broken while the other strong. One man grew strong while the other grew attached. One man broke for the final time while the other finally started breaking down. This is the beginning in the end.
1. To Get Rid of a Past

WARNING: this is a rated M yaoi based fic so don't say you haven't been warned! LawXKidd...also cursing, there is some bad language thanks to the lovely Mr. Eustass

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mr. Eiichiro's One Piece or these lovely boys in it.

* * *

**The Beginning in the End**

**To Get Rid of a Past**

"Finally we're done unpacking" Law sighed in relief as he unceremoniously fell back on the soft round king bed that lay behind. He wasn't yet exhausted but he was tired, especially so since he wasn't even supposed to be lifting boxes or twisting around trying to find a place for all his things in his new house. Though this house was new to him, it only was in name. He had spent so many nights here already aside from just walking in whenever he pleased. It felt like home since his first step into this cozy little four-story penthouse a year ago.

"Yeah, considering we started fucking yesterday" groaned a larger Eustass Kidd who, with equal elegance if not less, plopped his butt down next to Law and leaned back on his outstretched arms, sighing to the ceiling.

Law chuckled into his hand at his new roommates comment which earned him a quizzical stare from the pale mass of pure muscle towering over him. Choosing to answer the mans stare instead of keeping his thought to himself Law removed his hand from his face and again chose to draw circles on the mans thigh before speaking, "It's funny because we did in fact start fucking yesterday." Law chuckled agin before looking up to see what reaction he caused on that sharply defined face that was Kidd's. When he saw his eyebrow twitch up again conveying that he indeed did not understand since yesterday was most certainly not the first time they had fucked. Not even a moment later though did his eyebrows settle and his dark painted lips curve up before giving way to his outburst of laughter.

"I suppose you're right Trafalgar!" Kidd exclaimed realizing that was the first time they fucked after Law moved in with him, well during but still, a man's patients can only go so far. But boy did it pay off when when he kept it. He sill couldn't believe that Law was here, living in his house with him still in it! That last part may have been too much, but not really if they were still how they were when they first met each other.

Back then Law hated, I mean hated him, and he had a completely Kidd induced reason though Kidd thought otherwise. They were in the same collage that only the best of the best go to, the best doctors to be, the best engineers to be, the best business managers, programmers, designers, chefs, you name it, and it's studied there. Some classes even had as little as five people in them since this school was known for its variety along side it's intensity. Law was there to become a doctor and Kidd to be an engineer. Being the best of the best they were, along with a few others, they finished their 3-8 year courses early. Law finishing his medical training in an astonishing five years, though that was only because he was practically never in class that it took so long, and Kidd finishing his unwanted business management that his father made him take in two though it was supposed to be a three year course. Once he finished that he got down to what he wanted to do, engineering. This was an eight year course and one of the longer ones like medicine or 'cyber awareness' they called it since it was a course for the best of the best to learn everything about the cyber world like hacking, monitoring, analysis, ect; and Kidd finished his engineering classes the same year as Law's medicine, placing him among the top three who finished in the least amount of time but still had the best grades, next to two wierdo maybe brothers Franky and Iceburg who finished in three years as well, but before he was even in high school.

From the first moment he saw Law dissecting a fake human he was intrigued. That innocent smile plastered on his lips and those playful eyes watching solid unwavering hands that cut through the faux skin with precision far to advanced for a first year. Ever since then he had watched him, kind of like a stalker if he was being completely honest, until the raven haired genius confronted him about it. Apparently being 'stalked' for almost a year because his face is interesting did not suit well for the medical wonder. And that had started their one sided hate, one sided confused relationship. Since he was already found out, why not talk to the kid since he was going to keep stalking him in school anyways. After a little while of being openly stalked Law finally started to respond to his antics and eventually they started to talk to each other like awkward friends. Three years of collage past and they were in a 'I think your interesting but weird' relationship that extended both ways. They still had a lot of secrets though, like this one that Law was adamant about keeping to himself, why he was never in school. But that's another story for another time, and before Kidd realized it he was being pulled back to reality by a weak unsteady hand gripping the end of his shirt.

Looking down at the hand poorly gripping his shirt he could physically see it shake. Confused he followed it to its owners face and saw it was twisted in pain. Law's eyes tightly shut and his nose scrunched, pulling his taut lips apart to exposed clenched teeth. His breathing was harsh and uneven in between grunts of pain and a single strained plead, "Kidd!" Law gasped before tightening his bite again. Fully alarmed Kidd examined his Law to see what was wrong when he saw a hand firmly pressed to his side.

"Shit, I'm taking you back, you are fucking obviously not fine Law!" Kidd growled as he raced to find two pairs of shoes, one a sturdy yet odd metal work boot, and the other almost too dainty for a man indoor style running sneakers along with two coats, one a dark trench coat with an odd smily face on the right arm with a band of splotchy spots encircling it and a matching pattern on the bottom, and the other a reddish brown fur coat that hung just past the knees. Kidd clumsily put on his new attire before wrapping Law in the trench coat and picking him up princess style, still holding the small shoes with his bent index and middle finger. He all but ran to the door of the penthouse to the elevator before realizing he needs to do something about how god damn slow it is.

Standing impatiently in the elevator Kidd curses to himself, as to speed up time, 'Shit, shit, shit, Shit. Aw fucking shit I forgot my wallet! I don't have fucking time for this damn shit!' Trying to take his mind off of what he was obviously not going back for he looked down to see if Laws condition has worsened. Thankfully it hasn't, regretfully though it hasn't improved at all. Law was still clutching his side, though now with both hands and he was still breathing heavily through clenched teeth who's expressive pain matched his non seeing eyes.

Only when they finally got to the bottom and the elevator decided to open painfully slow with a chime did Kidd realize he forgot his keys too. So much for taking the car, Law was going to have to deal with Kidd's bike since it was voice activated. Being in his own personal garage above the actual parking garage it was a short stride to his exquisite self designed and built motorcycle he delightfully named Killer. It was mainly modeled after sports cruisers but it was defiantly not that alone. The outer shell was a stunning ruby red that went in theme with his naturally fire red hair. What it didn't match though, was his hefty fur coat. This coat, as soft and fluffy and warm it may be, no matter how safe it felt or how much it smelled like Kidd; Law never understood why he wore it almost all the time.

Firmly straddling his bike he sat Law in front of him in the same princess style before commanding the bike to start up. Recognizing its creators voice Killer instantly revved up and with a flick of the kickstand they were off. Now Kidd knew speeding was bad and he knew that being caught driving without a license was worse, but A, everyone knew who the fuck he was and that what little they could do to him wouldn't effect him in the slightest, B, the Drum Hospital was only a few miles away so it wasn't likely they would run into the police, and C, Law needed to go to the hospital now, not in the twenty minutes it would normally take without traffic, but NOW! Never was he more glad that it was the time of a dead zone on the road, squished between the rush of traffic from lunch and the rush of everyone going home from work at five because now he wouldn't have to resort to sidewalks which, with his bike, was now an option.

Once he almost launched Law off the side of his bike when he turned into the hospital parking lot a bit too fast he realized that maybe the speeds he was going were a bit to much, not for the bike but for Law, since Killer could go up to 300mph no sweat. The thought was quickly discarded when Kidd stopped on the sidewalk in front of the ER doors and delicately scooped Law back into his arms and proceded to drop the kickstand and demanding 'off' to his bike. As fast as the automatic sliding doors would let him he paced into the quiet waiting room ignoring all the eyes that were now on him and went strait to the desk.

"Sachi! Stop fucking flirting and come help Law!" Kidd demanded of the male nurse sweet talking the receptionist who Kidd didn't think was all that pretty, but then again she was a girl, turn off number one, and he was distracted with a Law cringing in pain who winced at his yelling. Shit, he forgot Law doesn't do yelling. Harsh words are one thing, but as soon as you raise your voice near Law you succeeded in scaring him.

He held Law tighter to his chest as if to apologize before looking back up to see Sachi running for the door to the inner hospital and yell for another nurse named Penguin, nicknamed actually... Well no, Kidd really had no idea if that retarded ass name was his from birth or not since everyone called him that, but they were Law's friends so of course they were weird.

Once he saw Penguin heading toward him he waved Kidd forward ignoring the silent protests of the dumbfounded receptionist who clearly knew no one was allowed to do this. She was new though, as was further proven by Sachi's flirting and the fact that everyone else on the other side of the door were actually helpful since they knew both the redhead and who he was carrying tenderly. Even before Law started working here they came often to get either of theirs or a friends wounds treated. Their recent visits have been for Law's kidney though. No one has been able to figure it out for at least a month, but for some reason Law's right kidney just stopped filtering the waste from his blood and let it all pass through. Normally that wouldn't cause pain like this though, at least that's what Law had reassured him. He said that it might be better to get it removed because there is a slim chance this could evolve into something more but since none of his colleges can figure out the cause he was just going to leave it, but if something does happen then he wants to remove it before who knows what else. He knew just as much as Law how unprofessional that diagnosis was and just as well how that lack of information scared Law to no ends. With what is going on now Kidd could see why it scared him. It wasn't bothering him at all except for minor cramps every now and then this past month until suddenly it hurt so much he couldn't even scream.

Now in room 011 Kidd gently laid Law on the paper lined cot trying not to aggravate his wound with any sudden movements. Slowly he slid his hands out from under Law and reached to caress Laws strained cheek to feel Law turn into it desperately pleading for the comfort it was known to bring but receiving only a drop as his pain heavily misted over everything else. Shit did his side hurt and he didn't even know why! In this state he couldn't even analyze himself to come to a proper diagnosis either. He just wanted the throbbing pain coursing through his whole body to leave and the large warm yet rough hand to stay but apparently that was to much to ask for when he felt an icy grip on his wrist and a sharp sting in his inner elbow followed be the removal of his preferred hand. A new terror built in him as his minor wishes were struck down as harshly as they were before slowly there was just nothing.

"He's out Chopper." Kidd sourly informed the incredibly smaller doctor who was disposing of an injection needle and two latex gloves.

"Good, now he won't be in pain while we figure out what happened." The doctor warily spoke as he gazed over the now relaxed body feeling a little of his pain. Chopper was an interesting person, being he was only eighteen and he ran the whole emergency department. He had gone to the same school as them but he was only sixteen at the time. Law said he was home schooled and took learning very seriously, so serious in fact that the first time Law missed a whole week of school Chopper ran up to the total stranger and began lecturing him, though looking almost straight down to the one lecturing you doesn't really help to emphasize the point, whatever it may be. He finished school in an astonishing two years and set a new record though Law could have done better if he came to school. Chopper was probably five feet tall exactly and held his wavy brown hair in a small pony tail at the base of his neck. His light caramel skin revealed only on his face as he wore a custom made Doctors robe, khaki trousers and black non slip shoes.

"I don't know, his kidney is probably the reason. Remember the one you guys looked at a like month ago, well he said its nothing but he has been having some minor cramps. Not enough to need any medication, but since no one knew for sure what it was he thought it would eventually end up being some extreme problem being the melodramatic pessimist that he is." Kidd looked at Chopper as he spoke but somewhere in the middle ended up turning to face Law and give him this concerned stare that had Chopper looking at his feet trying not to get upset as well.

"Here's the stretcher, the room is already. We just need to get Law there." Penguin announced to Chopper who had apparently asked they prepare that for Law at some point.

"Good, thanks Penguin. Kidd get Law on the stretcher so we can get him a CAT Scan. Sachi go take this to get it tested, check for any adulteration or wastes." Chopper demands in a strict yet kind voice. Kidd has no idea when Chopper managed to get a blood sample from Law while he was there, but then again wasn't really there. There was just so many worrying thoughts that nagged at him until they successfully drew him away and into his own mind. Once Kidd relocates Law they head to the CAT room and Kidd volunteers to lower Law onto the table.

Back in room 011 Kidd sits next to Law and examines how his chest rises and falls, feeling that if he looked away for even a second the motion would cease. Whatever was wrong with Law he knew less then anyone else and that position was not a fun one to be in. With nulled concentration he continued staring when he heard the loud thud of door flying open followed by a frantic Penguin towing the same stretcher back into the room.

"We have to go! Now! Get Law on the stretcher! We have to get that thing out of him." Penguin spilt in a single breath taking Kidd by surprise. Not having the patience for Kidd's confused stare he starts to move Law himself knowing full well it will earn him a pissed Mr. Eustass hot on his tail, but Law was in danger so possessive Kidd could go sit in a corner and fuck himself for all he cared. As expected he was shoved out of the way by an angry possessive Kidd who took on the task with more care then he had accumulated for Penguin in all that he's known Eustass Kidd.

Unsure of what the hoard that was Law's friends discovered from the CAT scan or the blood test, Kidd just obeyed and followed. That is until he wasn't allowed to follow anymore either. He was sat down in a chair in the hall just outside the room of Law's surgery by a stern and not so gentle Penguin, egotistically he thought Penguin was upset at being manhandled earlier instead of forgetting the stupid oafs blunder, because he just can't possibly be frustratingly worried for his best friend who is just about to have an emergency kidney removal alone.

Just as he accepted the fact that he would have to wait here and not cause a scene if he wanted to stay in the hospital at all, he saw Sachi sprint full speed past him and run strait into the metal door at the end of the hall with a loud thud. Quickly recovering he rubbed his nose and pushed open the door screaming, "Dr. Chopper! You were right! The blood is tainted, everything was released! You have to get it out before to much is ruined!" he was out of breath already and that spiel was defiantly pushing his limits. Upon hearing Chopper's muffled response he nodded and closed the door. Surprising to Kidd they were both on the same side of said door once it was shut. He had no idea what the hell Sachi was talking about but he knew he was about to find out one way or another.

Sachi, looking up from his feet where he was trying to catch his breath saw Kidd staring at him with a frustrated worry creased on his eyebrows that shadowed over the rest of his stern features. Realizing that if he doesn't tell Kidd what's going on he will find his new home being tied to the ceiling and punched over again like sand. He takes a deep breath and releases it in a long exasperated sigh before trudging over to sit next to the fiery entourage. Well one seat away, you know, for safety measures, and begins with what Dr. Chopper had told them via hospital phones earlier.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but only if you don't go flippin' shit after, or during, during's important too." Sachi started and waited for Kidds subtle head nod before continuing, "So do you know how we thought everything was going strait through his kidney? Like it wasn't processing anything?"

Kidd nodded.

"Well we were wrong... Really really wrong..." Sachi was looking down at his thumbs from the beginning, hating that look on Kidd's face every time he spoke with him and this was by far not an exception. This meaning he failed to see what little color Kidd had drain from his face as his eyes widened with anticipation. He needed to know what was wrong, if Law was going to be okay, if everything the two of them lived through was for naught, if Law was really going away. He needed to know something, anything and if he didn't get any answers, he was surely going to explode with pure fear.

Taking in another deep breath to calm himself, "It was filtering out the wastes, just not all of them. It looks like it was storing a lot of it, and apparently for a long ass time. Normally when the waste builds like that they would compress into Kidney stones, but Laws didn't. It was left to flow freely in there which means we couldn't have noticed it, until now at least. It also means the only reason it seamed like it was letting the blood go through uncleaned was because none of it was... On the filter," he said knowing he had to dumb it down for Kidd. Though he is the big shot he is, when it comes to anything medical he's a dunce. Continuing on with minimal terminology, "So we couldn't see it. You can tell be the bags under his eyes that he hasn't been sleeping and that's probably because the unfiltered blood was tainted with some of the shit I found in the blood tests and was messing up his body. We didn't know some old waste was being released as well and some of the old waste has some nasty shit in it. Makes you wonder what happened to him to have all these different chemicals in him."

Kidd didn't look away upon hearing Sachi's revelation but cursed under his breath. He knew exactly what happened, but that was years ago,. How could that shit still be around? Remembering how Law almost died last time had Kidd starting to shake as Sachi continued on not noticing Kidd, "Anyways, with the CAT Scan Dr. Chopper saw that his right kidney had ruptured and everything is spilling out into him. It probably got to be too much stress on the the thing, which explained the cramps, it was the kidney saying it was about to give way. So we need to hurry and remove his right kidney before too much is released and then we need to open up and clean the left one too before this situation repeated itself. But if there are to many toxins in his blood we might not have time for the cleaning and have to get him set up to a kidney dialysis. It seems like we are good on time though if everything goes smoothly and he should be fine after everything is said and done." Sachi finished his rap with yet another cleansing breath before checking on his conversation partner to see how well he took everything.

Kidd was a mess. His eyes shut tight to lock in the tears threatening to fall, and his eyebrows pulling towards each other leaving a bundle of wrinkled skin between. His once broken nose scrunched much like Law's earlier except the effect was lessened with his lips being pulled as he bit down on them, his canines drawing blood that ran from either side of his pale hairless chin. His elbows, resting on the armrests supported the hands that held his drooping head by the sides of his face, squeezing his head in trying not to hear anymore. His legs were both shaking, causing his heels to tap at the ground relentlessly. This was too much, they had just gotten through so much and Law was finally his! He was finally safe in his home where he could protect him and pamper him! And now this!? They just couldn't catch a break!

Sachi stood and the man never noticed so said he was going to check on his order for a kidney dialysis and left the breaking man to his torturous thoughts. And there he sat, thinking about a past no one wanted to remember for at least three more hours before the sudden rush in front of him broke his concentration and brought him back painstakingly fast if the migraine he now had was any indication.

"Shit, he's seizing, hold him down! I'm almost done sewing him up! Ung! What the hell Law!?" Chopper was yelling in between loud reactionary grunts as Law unconsciously flailed and struck him.

What the fuck was going on? Sachi was running through the doorway past the stretcher he was abandoning to help everyone deal with Law, but what was wrong with Law?

Kidd rose and eagerly headed for the door he wasn't allowed to pass and saw Law on the table. He was a bloody mess and site along with the waring turmoil he had submerged himself in was enough to make Kidd faint in the doorway, knocking the stretcher down with him.

"Leave him," Chopper demanded as he cut the string to Law's stitches, "he probably just fainted after seeing Law, our main focus now is making su-" there was a loud thud as Laws head slammed down on the metal table, "to late, shit. Where the hell are my sedatives!? We need to put him out!" not a second later was the finally ready needle stabbed into the front of Law's right thigh, calming his body. Once the seizing stopped Chopper removed the wad of gauze he stuffed in Law's mouth and examined him for any new injuries other then the one he knew he would have on his head. Now he needed an MRI before he could sit Law down and clean his blood for a few hours, great.

Regretfully Chopper had to bump another patient back so he could get into the MRI right after the surgery. After testing Law and bringing him to a hospital room with a kidney dialysis machine and an unconscious Eustass Kidd in a chair against the wall Chopper went to look at the results. He sighed with relief upon looking at the MRI images, Law just had a concussion, not a minor one but not a horrible one either. It would go away in a few months, the surgery went well before his seizure, he even cleaned out the left kidney and fixed it back up, and his blood is being given a run through right now so all was good. After he told Penguin and Sachi everything he went to the lounge to get a snack and sit on the not so comfy couch. Right now though the couch was extremely comfortable as it coaxed Chopper into a little 9 o'clock nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~{fwushhhh}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aww, fucking, my head." Kidd groaned as he reached for his full blown migraine. 'Shit my head hurts, what fucking time is it anyways?' Kidd thought as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell, 'Fuck, it's 1 in the morning. Where the hell am I?' he asked himself as he peered through the hand rubbing his temples and tried to make sense of where he was until he saw his Law laying in the bed four feet in front of him hooked up to the big ass machine by a small series of tubes sticking out of his arm. Straining himself he slowly rose and walked over to Law. He was still unconscious but he should be okay now right?

He was left little time to dwell on the question when the machine suddenly let out a long continuous beep. Normally when a machine let out a strained noise like the one he was hearing it meant bad things, very bad things. But with Kidd being as experienced as he is, watches the rise and fall of Law's chest as it contently pushes and pulls the air around him. This can't be right, the machine is obviously broken. And with that thought in mind Kidd headed to the door to get a nurse to see what's up, but was stopped short when a young girl waring a doctors jacket opened the door. She was small and thin with short blond hair and a porcelain pale complexion. She smiled up to his confused scowl, the look all strangers got minus the confused part, before tucking her clipboard behind her back where she clasped her hands together.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kaya and I assume you are Mr. Eustass?" she asked unaffected by Kidd's glare.

"Yea, what's wrong with Law's machine doc?" Kidd turned sideways to give her a look at where he tossed his thumb to point at Law.

"Just as I thought, that just means its finished. He should be in the safe now." she informs him while she walks to the machine and knowingly presses a few buttons before pulling the needles from Law's arm.

"So he's okay now?" Kidd asks in disbelief as he stares at her with an unwavering scowl.

Without looking at him she replies while giving Law a bandaid, "Yes, he will have to stay here for a few days so we can monitor his condition, but then you should be able to take him home." as she walked out she smiled up at him, but left him in the doorway to understand that this is over, that that damn Doflamingo and the rest of Law's twisted family can't hurt him anymore. With the excitement of being able to tell Law that he's finally completely free Kidd sits at Law's side and caresses Law's cheek in a selfish attempt to wake him. Of course it worked and the once peacefully resting Law was slowly awoken.

Readjusting his eyes Law groaned and looked around. Shit. Where was he and who was this man in front of him!? What happened, think, think...

And he remembered exactly what he had just done, every gruesome detail.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Law screamed with everything he had in him before clamping his hands tightly on his head and turning over to lay sideways looking at the wall, his tears fall uncontrollably, "it's not my fault, it's not my fault, im sorry, I didn't mean to, it's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault, I'm sorry, I did-" he guiltily repeated to himself growing more frantic with each word spoken.

Startled by the blood curdling cry Law belted, Kidd watched Law curl into himself on his side before listening to his chant, shit he only did this when something really really fucked up happened to him. Almost falling Kidd ran to the other side of the bed and touched Law's face in an effort to calm him but instead the man froze in pure fear. His eyes wide and tears falling fast enough to create multiple streams in order let all of it flow down his tense carmel skin.

His chant interrupted by this man looking back at him, Law blinked once to clear his eyes before cautiously whispering, "I'm sorry..."

Knowing Law was waiting for a reply Kid carefully scooped Law into his arms as he sat on the bed and held him close. Law winced at the pain of his stitches being pulled at but just as quickly held in his breath in fear of what his unconscious protest would get him. In just a second Kidd found them both comfortably placed and held Law closer to his chest. He hadn't seen Law come undone like this in a long long time and he preferred it stay that way. He didn't know what had upset him and right now he didn't need to know, he just needed Law to know he was safe.

So doing what he always did, what he knew would calm him the fastest Kidd rocked his torso from side to side while gently cradling Laws head in one hand and wrapping around him to hold his back in the other. He learned years ago that petting, arm grabbing, or any tight grasp only made Law even more anxious, so in his lose yet firm hold he rocked the boy and whispered words of forgiveness to him as shushing, no matter how gentile, quickly made things much worse.

"It's okay Law, you didn't do anything wrong. I forgive you, I know it's not your fault. I know you didn't mean to so its okay. What's done is done and I forgive you. It's not your fault..." Kidd continued to sweet talk Law as he physically felt him relax, though slowly, he was defiantly calming down. After he was calm and trusting again was when you delicately pry to find the cause, but not now.

Law was scared and being held by this stranger was not making things any better. Then the stranger threw his arms around Law and started rocking him forwards and back again which scared him even more. Then he heard the man speak, and expecting a demeaning slur he flinched. But everything still continued, the hold, the rocking, the words, everything and it was rather confusing to him that he hadn't been slapped down yet. slowly bringing his conscious mind from hiding he listened the words spoken to him, the words of forgiveness, and he feels the warmth from his broad swaying chest and how light the mans hold on him actually is. After a few moments he allows himself to believe in the hold, rocking, and words. Slowly his breath slows and his muscles relax into the strangers hold.

Another half an hour passes and they both look up at the door as it clicks open. Law finally being calm enough to not flinch at the new phenomena, instead ices over his expression for the three strangers walking into his small probably hospital room. He eyed all of them, sizing them up, before his eyes landed on the smaller of the three who began to speak.

"Sachi and Penguin said not to bother you, but what was that scream for, was it Law?" Chopper asked the both of them but eyed only Law.

"Yea, it was. And they did the right thing. More people would have just made it worse, but he's okay now." Kidd replies as he looked down to Law to reconfirm his promise.

Law looked back up at him with confused eyes before asking, "Who are you?"

* * *

A/N: hey so first of all I just wanted to say I'm really bad at medial research so if any of this is wrong then I do apologize. And also thosereferences in the past will not be explained in this story so I'm more then likely going to write a prequel if this is good cause I'm kind of making it up as I go... Teehee :3

Oh! And also for all of you one piece fan fic readers I want you to know that I tried to NOT be influenced with other peoples workcat with that said this is also not going to be like "memories" and I'm keeping the good/bad ending a secret until the very end!

*Sachi doesn't do the blood tests himself since he's a nurse, same with ordering the tests and stuff, that's alldone under Dr. Chopper's name

im sorry for being so mean to Law but I do love him! I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading!


	2. What I Decided to Keep

Thank you for the support eveyone! I have to warn you though that there is a bit o cursing courtacy of Kidd, but none for Law because of his predicament. (you'll see what I mean), may have ooc-ness, and Law's past is next chapter so questions will be answered then

So I wrote most of Law's past already and then finished this and I realized while that it's actually kind of really sad :( I sowwy... I want it to get happier, but idk what is going to happen really because I'm just going with the flow, but I hope you all enjoy anyways!

* * *

**The Beginning In the End**

**What I Decided to Keep**

Law looked back up at him with confused eyes before asking, "Who are you?"

Noticing the strangers eyes go wide he instantly realizes that was a bad question to ask and tenses up in fear again, not letting his eyes wonder from the stranger who he obviously offended and could harm him at any chance.

Realizing Law is serious and is becoming scared again he tries to show the man that he isn't hurt by his comment, even if it did twist his insides. Putting on a small yet gentile smile Kidd reassures Law, "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I'm Eustass Kidd. It's okay if you don't know me, do you know who you are?"

Fully aware that this might be a ploy and that strangers aren't to be trusted Law hesitates for a second before answering, "... I'm Trafalgar Law. It's nice to meat you Mr. Eustass."

Though Law's fake mannerisms upset him, he isn't shocked by them, '_If the man can't remember who the hell I am then of course he is going to be fake with me_.' now he just has to get him comfortable with talking to Chopper and they'll be able to figure this out, yet again.

"And you too Law, those men over there are doctors so can you answer some questions for them? Please?" Kidd asks, a little more chipper then he intended but hey, it did the trick so what does it matter if everyone saw like that?

Law nodded slowly before allowing himself to take his eyes off the stranger holding him and gaze at the doctors who were fixing their confused and concerned faces gawking in awe to professionally smiling. Chopper stepped forward once he earned Laws gaze and introduced himself with a cute wave of his petite hand, "Hi Law, I'm Dr. Chopper and I would like to ask you some questions, is that okay?" Chopper passed and waited for Law's response. After he looked up at Kidd to see him nod his head he looked back down to Chopper and repeated the action.

Smile widening, Chopper continued, "You know your name, do you know where you are?" and in doing so notes how Law doesn't seem to be in any pain, a good sign.

"No, yes. Sorry... No, but I'm in a hospital right?" Law questioned his deduction as he clasped a hand around the base of Kidd's shirt for the second time today, both times for help.

"Yes Law, good job!" Chopper encouraged before continuing, "Do you know how old you are?"

A bit more relaxed now that the doctor praised him Law easily complied, "I'm six years old, but I turn seven this July."

Chopper didn't even blink but continued on with the interrogation, he knew better then to react how Kidd was now. Wide eyed in disbelief spreading confusion and hurt all over. If a patient saw that on their doctor they would close up instantly.

"Really! That's so exciting! What month is it now? Oh and what year if you know?"

"I do! It's June seventeenth, nineteen ninety-five!" Law stated a bit smug.

"Wow, I got the whole date! Alright can you do math?"

"Yup! I can do addition and subtraction."

"Alright let's test you then, 5-2"

"3"

"10+7?"

"17"

"Good, now this ones really hard so it's okay if your wrong, 562-78."

"484 right?"

"Wow no hesitation, I have one more question for you okay?" Chopper asked with a caution Law senses as he went back to head nodding. "What made you scream earlier?"

At this Law tensed up again. His hold on Kidd's shirt never leaving, begging his grasp to somehow hide him as he tightens it. While Laws eyes shot to his knees hidden under a bunched mass of blanket in front of him, Kidd's immediately glared at Chopper for digging too deep.

Not liking Kidd's glare and thinking himself that he might have dug to deep he opens his mouth to apologize but is cut off by Law's shaky confession.

Law, being the smart boy he is, knows that if he awoke in the hospital then they must have already searched the house and found the body, so he might as well own up to it since they already know. Gripping Kidd's abused shirt tighter Law starts, "I... I killed him... I didn't mean too, but, but-" his words were cut off by the trembling of his lips and the tears falling freely once again.

Now Kidd understood why he was so upset. Law had told Kidd what he had done once and Kidd genuinely knew it wasn't his fault. Now, as he tries to consul his little Law once again he can say the things he did before with a confidence he didn't always have when dealing with Law's anxiety attacks. He was surprised though, that the event that acted as the catalyst for Law's attacks was as subdued as it was, but then again his murdered father wasn't nearly as bad as his deranged uncle. Though he did just kill someone, and he's only six, maybe the exhaustion of everything that has happened today subconsciously tired the boy out too much to be as bad as he could have been.

Both Law and Kidd notice Sachi and Chopper whisper something to each other before Penguin joins in. Agreeing on what ever was said the first two leave Penguin to wait for Kidd to stop rocking Law while preaching dear hushes to him.

Once Kidd deems Law as comfortably resting he looks up to Penguin to see what he has to say about their predicament. Penguin he liked much better, still didn't really like, but he didn't hate him either unlike Sachi who is annoying as fuck. Penguin likes to get strait to the point and out of the mans sight which Kidd prefers as well so they normally get along fine.

"Dr. Chopper said he has amnesia. Can't remember anything past the age of six. You and I both know about his dad and Sachi is probably telling the Doc right now. Under normal circumstances we would send the patient back to their family to be around things they know, but I'm not so inclined with Law, so one of us has to take care of him and it can't be Bepo cause of, ya'know... So are you gonna do it?"

Kidd looks at the man with his usual scowl with a touch of possessiveness burning in his golden eyes. Kidd holds Law tighter for reassurance as he answers, "Well I'm not letting anyone else fucking have him if that what you mean."

Sighing Penguin continues, "I knew that was coming... Do you even know how to take care of a child, cause even though he sill looks like he's twenty three he's only six inside, so you have treat him like a child. That and he's injured Kidd. It's not going to be easy I hope you know."

"I know you prick, I can take care of him just fine. That's why I wanted him to move in with me in the first place, cause he and his fucking family obviously don't know how to take care of him. Admit it, I can't do worse the he did that one time." Kidd stated, proud that he was able to turn this around.

Knowing he's right Penguin admits defeat and with both hands in the air he turns to leave the room, but not before informing Kidd, "Oh, hey Sachi and Doc should be up soon with some food since neither of you have eaten yet. It's your first task, make sure he gets something in his stomach." he persisted before continuing his pace with his hands in his pockets.

Sticking his tongue out at Penguin as he wanders off yawning, Kidd mentally takes up the challenge. Looking down at Law he really doesn't want to wake him up, but kids have to eat soo... Ugh... Let's wake him up. First he lightly shook the boy but that did nothing so he added name calling to the equation, "Hey Law, wake up sleepy, Laaaww..." Yes! Now Laws starting to wake up. Kidd stops his shaking as Law raises his hands to rub his tear soaked eyes awake.

Looking around in freshly cleared eyes, Law yawns and figures he had dozed off. The stan- Mr. Eustass's body was really warm and inviting though, but what if he wasn't supposed to fall asleep!? Very conscious of his mistake he looks up to gauge the mans anger, but finds only a warm smile and relieved eyes softly gazing down at him before his lips parted and words came out.

"Seems like you woke up better this some around, do you know my name?" he asked smiling still.

Shit, this could be a trick, last time he said he didn't know he had upset the man. His first name, he needed his first name, geeze... What was it!? Oh, but maybe he just wants to know what Law addresses him as. Relieved slightly by his epiphany Law calms his throat before speaking so the words come out smooth, "Mr. Eustass"

"Good boy Law!" Kidd exclaims before touching their noses in an eskimo kiss to then pull back and see the boy's reaction. He was of course stunned but not scared, good, Kidd had thought those were safe. The oddest things could scare Law, though this Law hadn't really met his uncle Doflamingo yet. Then again who knew what antics came from his uncle or his father. Thinking back actually this was the time he was sent to his uncle's, after he murdered his only parent, his mother dying giving birth to him. That's probably the deep end of what Penguin meant, not making that fucking mistake twice.

Law smiles warily, a bit of genuine happiness shining through, but not still much at Kidd's enthusiastic reply once got over the shock. Maybe this man wasn't going to hurt him, at least not now. He kind of liked him anyways, he didn't know why, but being held by this man was extremely comforting and he didn't ask any questions like the doctor had, though he kind of looked like he just knew, which was kind of freaky but again comforting in a sense that he knew and still accepted Law, that is if he did actually know.

God it was so much easier to make progress to little Law as opposed to teenage Law! He was already winning the kid over and it took over a year his first attempt! Although he did know what to do this time around so it was bound to be a bit easier. Happily gazing down at the boy, accepting who he is now, Kidd felt a wave of relief wash away all the stress of the day. Just being able to see Law's smile, even if it's hidden by another forced one, was good enough for him. It was almost too much actually, he had fought the desire to kiss the boy desperately since he had first awoken and now he can't.

Oh My God... He can't ever kiss Law! Not until he gets his memory back, which Kidd was sure he would, but that might take forever! Law just moved in and no sex!? Forget being content just then, what the fuck kind of cruel punishment is this!?

Watching Kidd's facial expression do a fast and hard 180 into an angry scowl Law tenses his whole frame and mentally prepares himself as he clenched his eyelids together in an attempt to somehow lessen the pain to come, but he dare not move from this bed. Ignoring the burning pain in his abdominal and the dull throb in the back of his head, he was far to scared of what would happen if he attempted such an act.

'_Aw fuck, I forgot he's a lil scardy bitch right now, note to self, kids can't tell when your thinking about shit or pissed at them'_ Kidd reminds himself as he tries yet again to calm the boy, this was becoming quite the tedious task and Kidd didn't do tedious tasks. This was getting tiresome and he really needed to get back to sleep, and eat, eating sounds nice... Oh yea Chopper and Sachi were supposed to be bringing food to them!

"Sorry Law, I wasn't making that face to you, to make up for it, how about some food? Hospital food isn't great, but doesn't a nice meal and some sleep sound?" Kidd fed the idea to the boy who mentally chewed on it before deciding it actually sounded really, really good.

Just as Kidd saw his eyes light up at the idea the two workers in question gave a quick knock on the door before entering with their food. What was up with their timing, it's like they were eavesdropping somehow, and that thought prompted Kidd to search the room again but more meticulously then when he had first awoke. All he found though was your average security camera in every room that was video only, and monochrome, two confused stares and one studying him. Looking to his student he gives a reassuring smile before looking back at the food and flicking his head, willing it to come to him. The two who carried it over in the first place walked over and set both trays on the bed table before moving it so it was over the bed.

Law looked at his food suspiciously before looking back to Kidd's face to see if it was both safe and okay to eat. It smelled safe, and looked rather appealing, for food on a hospital tray that is. Kidd readily took a spoonful of soup to his lips before humming in satisfaction, "thanks guys, we were starving"

"No problem. Sorry about earlier Law are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" Chopper asked the boy still looking up to Kidd.

When he didn't answer, Kidd looked down to Law and saw he was waiting... For his approval? Huh, this is new, normally Law chose what he wanted to do and dragged Kidd along with him, not ask for his permission...

"It's okay, he's one of the best doctors here, a genius. I think you two would get along just fine! So answer Dr. Chopper and eat your soup, k?" Out of the corner of his eye Kidd saw Chopper frown at what he said but just as quickly returned to his professional composure.

"Okay," Law started cautiously. He trusted Mr. Eustass the most right now and he didn't hate the doctor by any means so he had no reason to not comply with his words, "Dr. Chopper, my whole abdominal really hurts, mainly on the sides where my kidneys are, and I don't know why but the back of my head hurts, not like a migraine or a sinus infection though. Is there something wrong with me?"

Surprised at the extent of this six year old's analysis Chopper blinks to realize that this _is_ still Law, "Um yea, there was a lot of gunk leaking out of your kidneys so we had to remove the right one and open and clear the left. You have new stitches there so try not to move around that much and they are going to hurt a little and you also have a concussion from when you hit your head during the surgery. Tonight you need to sleep, but for the future, until your head heals don't take day naps and try to minimize TV time and reading. With your stitches you can't move around much so it's probably going to a bit boring for the first month, sorry."

Once he thought he had a full understanding of the doctors words Law turned to his dinner and shoved a spoonful in his awaiting mouth. It wasn't the best but it was good and that's all that mattered. Taking a good five minutes longer then Kidd, Law polished off his soup and bread before feeling his eyelids start to flutter shut. Then he heard the sound of the table being pulled away and people saying their goodbyes along with the hushed closing of the door.

"Sorry to do this to ya Law, but there is no way I can sleep with you on me like this so I have to lay you down on the bed and it might aggravate your stitches, but bare with me." Kidd informed a drifting Law before he started shifting around and once Law was in the standing mans hold he winced and opened his eyes, awake once again. Kidd softly apologized into his ear before laying him flat on the blanket-less bed to cover him with those same absent cloths. Being content with how cozy Law looked, Kidd headed for the chair to sleep, but was held back by a tanned tattooed hand clutching, this time, the back of Kidd's shirt. With a smirk and a sigh Kidd turned to face the not so boyish boy with his strong large pale hand encasing a small darker one, "I'm not going anywhere, do you want me to stay in bed with you?"

To his surprise Kidd received a shy head nod of a yes from the boy already neatly tucked in and light heartedly wonders if this would be considered pedophilia or not before crawling into bed next to his lover to be. For another surprise Law restrained his cry of pain as he turned on his side to burry his face in Kidd's warm safe chest. Instinctively Kidd wrapped his arms around him lazily and for the first time this night, he smiles. Actually smiles, letting it control him instead of the normal slightly forced smile, in Law's soft raven hair. Little did Law know, well anything at the time, but that this is how they pretty much always fall asleep together, how his Law falls asleep. There may be hope for him yet he thinks before following the smaller to a land of blissful nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{fwushhhh}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Mmmm... Warm... This feels nice_...' Law Thought as he lay in a hospital bed too small for two. Trying not to think, to just bask in the warmth and comfort he felt in front of him, Law slid his palm over the source curiously. He felt it flex under his touch which confused him further. What was the thing making him feel so safe?

Safe...

That was a tricky word. It is easy to come by, these little safeties, but just as easily shattered. He used to find these little havens in books he would read, the sophisticated grammar and specific terminology one could only find in medical texts would bring a sort of calm over him. He was never really curious as to why these waves of satisfaction came over him only when in the presence of medical understanding, yet grew indignantly more curious of how many of these books it would take for them to hand that feeling over to him permanently. What it would be like to always feel as he did when reading, that is what he longed for in his meager little existence. Of course being only six yeas old meant he hasn't been able to experience much else that could possibly give him such a filling emotion. Oh, but there was one thing that enveloped Law with warmth, the only person he knew who wasn't in his family. His only friend, Bepo...

Law winced at the thought before quickly shaking it out of his head, there was no way Bepo would still be his friend after _that_...

Oh shiz, he completely forgot the warm thing in front of him was one Mr. Eustass, whom of which he had just met yesterday and is now stirring awake. As the larger man yawned he stretched his legs out straight and tightened his grip on on unmoving Law before snuggling closer.

"Mornin' Law" Kidd whispered before gently placing a loving kiss on his exposed forehead.

Confused and scared tendencies pull at the relaxing comfort the boy wishes so tenderly he could allow himself to fall into as the warmth of this man surrounds him. He is still trying to process what happened before he got admitted to this hospital, let alone why this stranger was the first to appear before him. Where are the authorities? Where was Dr. Kureha? Why do his sides hurt instead? Wait, why were his kidneys removed!? And what the hell are those drawings on his hands!?

Instinctively Law flung the larger suffocating arm off of him and sat up too abruptly, causing his sided and head to scream in pain. With a little flinch he greater the pain and moved on to more pressing matters, his hands. His fingers were so long and slim, just like his father's. When he stretched out his arms they were just the same, long and thin with drawings on them. What th-

"What the fuck Law?" the pale man protested before he want wide eyed and looked away, "Sorry kiddo."

When he got no response he turned to look at the manly boy who seemed endlessly intrigued with the way his arms and fingers stretched in front of him. Kidd was about to ask the the kid's (haha) problem was before he face paled, '_aw shit. I never told the kid he wasn't a kid_...' and with that he began his extremely well thought out, not really, explanation.

"Hew Law... Law! Look at people when they are trying to talk to you! Geeze... You listening? Yea, okay good. Now this is kind of hard to explain but..." Kidd started while rubbing his hand over the back of his head.

"Why am I older?" Law asked bluntly, looking at the nervous man with an indifferent, icy stare.

Completely caught off guard by Little Law's blunt inquiry Kidd lost his words, again. "Well, ahhh... You see... You aren't actually six... Umm..."

"I can see that, how old am I Mr. Eustass, I assume you know?"

"I-uhhh... Yea, I do.. You're actually twenty three... And... Uhh..."

"I see, so physically I have aged to be twenty three, but I can only remember the first six years of my life... So then I have amnesia Mr. Eustass?"

"Ye-yeah, you do... How di-"

"Just because I'm a child doesn't make me an idiot Mr. Eustass. Now will you please tell me how I ended up in the hospital this time?"

"Uh, yeah... Sure. It was because of your kidneys. One of them rupt- ruptup- rup-"

"Ruptured? Meaning there was an accumulation of toxic waste inside that caused the organ to break down and leak the hazardous fluids through out my body. Yes, I understand that from what the turd head doctor said, what I want to know is why I let it progress this far, what I was doing before I came here." Law was getting slightly irritated at the red head who was to cautious to speak, but on the same note he felt the excitement only conversation could bring. In his six years of life he had never been able to talk to any people, that is, until then.

"Turd head doctor? You mean Chopper? Why would you say that about him?"

"Because he was looking down on me the whole time he spoke to me. I didn't realize it until now, but he was playing with my answers the whole time, and he told me that dumbed down nonsense as a diagnosis!"

"Well, clearly you are upset, but it's not really Choppers fault. You were an emotional wreck yesterday..." Kidd pointed out, defending his friend. There was no doubt about it, though this Law was little, he was defiantly still Law. And though this attitude always irritated the red head, right now it served to lift the pain on his heart, even if only a little. After all a little Law who is still Law is a Law that could grow to love him just the same, hopefully...

"I guess" Law remembered his psychological state from the previous day and weighed the truth of the mans words before sourly giving in, "so about before I got here?"

"Oh, right. So oh... Actually I'm going to have to start with this... Well, you know how you don't really have any parents right?" the man asked cautiously, watching the other man stiffen as he nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"So when you were sent to the hospital... The first time... It was bad, I don't know until when you remember, but Bepo's dad, you know Mr. Sanji? He came to see his wife after your dad, umm..."

"I remember what daddy did. I remember the whole thing... Except when I woke up in the hospital it was in this room with you here. So keep going, I need to know." as little Law spoke tears anxiously gathered in his eyes causing his protector to pull him into his chest and calm the boy as he continued.

"Right, so after he and Bepo went went to see Mrs. Nami in the morgue, they visited your room. The doctor who took care of you is retired now, but her name was Dr. Kureha. She was talking to Mr. Sanji about your predicament and he volunteered to adopt you right on the spot. But he couldn't because right then your uncle burst through the doors and demanded that he was to take you in. Which by the way, for future reference, don't tell him ANYTHING about your amnesia! We shouldn't be seeing him any time soon but if anyone knows h ow to slither back to where he isn't wanted, then it's him. He did horrible things to you Law, things I'm gals you don't remember and hope you never do." Kidd's voice flexed with pain as he remembered those horrible times, his eyes piercing the distance and trying to cut through haze of sorrow to find the memories he was willing to share with the child.

Feeling the sadness, the hatred, and the fear building in Mr. Eustass' silent scowl Law remained silent. He was unable to speak, just as he was unable to understand the look in his protectors eye or the meaning behind his warning.

Shaking his head to clear the tormenting memories that still haunt his deepest nightmares, Kidd turned his attention to the wide eyed man before him. Suddenly Kidd chuckled, and then laughed, and then roared as his laughing fit rode its highest wave before quickly coming back down. Man he needed that, that relief of his buried stress and helplessness. Still heavily breathing he wipes a tear from his cheek where it finally got a chance to fall before looking at Law, confused and startled.

"Sorry man, Ahh... You just looked like you were a child! With those eyes end your whole expression just screamed childness! Oh man.. I know you are a child, but admit it, even as a twerp you don't act your age!"

Still a little taken back, law just stared at the man before mentally noting that he doesn't act like a six year old and presses for more details, or tries anyways. As soon as he opens his mouth with a new curiosity there was a light knock on the door.

Both men turned to the small doctor who opened the door without oral invitation. He ahead a clipboard poorly hidden behind his slim form as he closed the door with just as much finesse he opened it with and crept forwards.

"Hey, um... Good morning Law, good morning Kidd." he greeted, turning to face each respected person.

"Morning Chopper." Kidd replied politely, as politely as it would seem through his piercing eyes, but Chopper was his friend since collage so he knew the man meant well and smiled lightly before turning to Law, not waiting, but hoping for a good reply.

Law stared at the doctor for a moment, sorting out his thoughts to see if he liked the man or not. After much mental protest he concluded that Dr. Chopper wasn't beefing a turd head yesterday so he would give home a chance. A chance, and no more.

"Good morning Dr. Chopper, and to what do we owe this lovely visit?" Law asked with a smile that showed no more happiness then a butterfly, squashed and abandoned on the sidewalk.

_Thick. _Kidd thought as he sighed inwardly.

_Thick._ Chopper thought as he looked to his toes to hide his frown. Well, Law was always Law he guessed, from the fake mannerisms to the heavy sarcasm.

"Um, well I came to do a check up. Do you remember anything Law?" chopper asked carefully, remembering how fragile little Law was yesterday.

"I do?" Law asked, not entirely understanding the question, "I remember everything that happened yesterday, if thats what you mean, but I don't remember any more of my past then I did then either." Law finished with a far away look, like he was trying to search the boundless distance for any opening to his mind that he could crawl through and retrieve what he has lost.

Already figuring that to be his answer Chopper nodded and handed Kidd the clip board who raised his eyebrow questionably at the notion. With a sigh heavier then need be Chopper explained his gift to the pale man.

"These are the papers for Laws admittance since apparently you just stormed into the place, which I should have expected but whatever, just fill these out."

The mans mouth fell into an O as he roof the board and started reading it over. Some of the more personal questions pertaining to Law he couldn't answer so he looked at the man, realized he was a boy, and turned back to the papers, defeated. He got the simple things like social security numbers, previous surgeries, food allergies, ect; but he had no idea what kind of medication the man was allergic to or if he even was since everything medical was always left to Law he never worried about it. Then he remembered the man works here! Well did, but not the point, they probably have his allergies and shit in some file somewhere that Chopper can get so he doesn't have to fill it out! Proud of his cunning he flipped to the next page. It didn't look like the in the waiting room?

"Oh, those are the consent forms for the CAT scan, MRI, Blood tests, and Major invasive surgery along with organ removal, and the kidney dialysis treatment. There are also some papers for the medications we gave him." Chopper informed the confused man, now wide eyed at the book of a clipboard in his hands. When he looked back up at the small doctor, Chopper continued, "I know. You were actually supposed to fill all these out before we did anything to him, but there wasn't really much time for that. Don't worry though, they are just explaining how the procedure worked and the possible side effects and stuff, but I already put little X's on where you need to sign and date to make it official, please date it yesterday too, if you can."

"Why do I have to sign them though?" Kidd asked, he hated signing things he didn't read, and he sure as hell didn't want to read these monsters.

Curious as to what the documents say Law reared his childish head into the conversation, "Can I see?"

"See what, these papers?" Kidd asked, turning his attention to the boy who nodded excitedly.

"Uh, I don't thi-" Chopper was about to protest before Kidd set the boy strait.

"Sorry kiddo, even if you did understand these, which I'm sure you probably do, they aren't for kids to see." Kidd explained as he touched their foreheads which relaxed Law as he gave a warm smile to the man. When Kidd had pulled away to be far enough to see any smile, it was gone. Just as it never existed on his icy visage.

Surprisingly, Law didn't protest as Kidd mentally fought with the papers. Chopper was, of course on the papers' side and helped the defenseless articles.

"Well, that's why. Law is obviously in no condition to be making choices about his life, especially yesterday when he was unconscious. Remember after the incident you gave him your name so he wouldn't have anything to do with _that_ man ever again?" as Chopper concluded, his face turned to one of utter disgust. A face that he has never seen on the doctor and hopes to never see again cause it did _not_ suit the tender doctor.

Nodding once in comprehension, Kidd ignored the confused look of the boy and sliced the papers for his trusty doctor. There were so many papers, so much worry, so much stress... With every signature the man's resolution grew stronger. He was going to protect Law, from everything. Though this wasn't the Law he had originally planned on protecting, they were both one in the same. He would be anything his Law needed, whether it be a lover or a parent, he would always be with Law.

Who knows, maybe this was a second chance for the boy. Now that Kidd was to take care of him instead of the boys merciless family, he could be happy. After all that's all he ever wanted, was for him to be happy...

As he thought these courageous notions his heart cracked bit by bit. Slowly Kidd was breaking inside and nothing could fix him this time. His Law, the one person he lived for was gone, and with every promise the realization that he was never coming back was hammered deeper into his heart like a chicle, pounded in with equal delicacy to an elephant's dance.

Law noticed the pale mans solemn expression, failing to castrate the dying will clouding in his eyes, but he didn't understand what it meant; why it was there. He just knew that for some reason the man was sad... Very sad... He had hopes that it wasn't his fault and carefully reached out to hug the mans arm to his chest. He didn't understand why he himself preformed such an action either, he just instinctively did it. Deep in his heart he wanted the man to stop his eyes from taking over, he needed it. But why? It wasn't his purpose to keep this man alive, he didn't even know him... Wait... He did know him? Maybe this man was important to old Law! That's it! He's becoming a whole person again, if he can stay with this man then maybe he can get all of his memories back!

At the touch Kidd turned to look at the boy who seemed to be looking through him, through his outer shell and watching all the torment that stirred inside. Little Law's eyes were warm and pure, unknowing of the past that haunts them both. Kidd's heart cringed at the the sight. Those beautiful eyes, surrounded by the dark circles of insomnia that plagued the man every night. The cheeked that had been trained to retain color flushed with a child's worry, and his lips, his lovers lips mentally untainted and need be remained. This right here, this sight, was an all new level of torture for the man. He wanted to cry, for the first time in a long time he wanted to hold his injured Law tight in his clutches and let everything that scares him, everything that has cut him bleed from his eyes until the wells that hold his salty blood run dry and continue anyways. He couldn't do that though, this wasn't his Law. This Law wouldn't comfort him like he used too, and this Law was a child, a defenseless naive child. Kidd knew he had to stay strong in order to keep little Law from worrying. So will all his determination, he shoved the mass of emotions deep into his heart, knowing full well they will always be actually just under the surface.

Kidd's expression changed then, it lightened a little and the boy released his arm so he could finish signing the papers in front of him. As he watched the man he felt a twinge of pain creep it's way to his heart. Why this mans pain hurt him the same he didn't know, but he was determined to find out. Though he couldn't let the man know of his intentions he sought his presence. If Mr. Eustass knew he was being used so Law could regain his memories then the man would probably walk out of his life forever. Then with his only hint lost he would remain broken, mentally damaged, a crazy[1], and he could not have that.

While Law was determined to use the man in front of him to regain himself, that very man silently resolved to protect that same boy from the horrors that dwell in his forgotten past.

Law's stay at the hospital lasted the next three days, and during those days Kidd would always leave to go to work, but as the dark of night enveloped their fair city, the man would surely be back to coax the broken boy to a deep slumber.

...

[1] this is a reference Law uses a lot as a child, as noted in the next chapter.


	3. Me and My Daddy

Alright! The long awaited past of our wonderful Law! This chapter is kind of long and it's only part one of two, AND I decided to post both parts at once cause no one wants to be stuck between these bad boys! So it's kind of a downer, not as much as part two, but it has it's moments. Actually I realized that the whole thing has been kinda tragic but hey, the the sadder the parts, the happier their counter! Once we are back in the present then there will be a cute chapter, I promise! But for right now, it's sad. Also I spellcheck all my work (even if I'm just as bad at spellcheck as I am with actual spelling), but I don't proof read it so there's gonna be grammar oopses. If they are really bad and you can't understand then let me know and I'll fix it!

WARNING: sadistic bastard will have his way in this chapter so be prepared! (also, idk how I managed to forget this, but there is super child abuse here!)

* * *

**The Beginning In the End  
**

**Me and My Daddy**

Law's Past: Part 1

The apartment was small but not to small for the twig-like six year old who currently ruled over it. With his single father at work all day, Law was home alone again. Not again as to imply this was an occasional occurrence, but again meaning this was a daily repetition. The only thing that would shift the schedule somewhat was if his father even came home that night or not. After work he normally went to some bar or a friends house, which surprisingly he had a lot of. Law's father had many appealing qualities though, such as his tall yet slender build, much like what Law would imagine he would grow into, except the stunning blond hair that aided his bronze features in their glow. So with this he was handsome, smart, smooth, confident, and a smidgin psychotic. Most just assume he prefers to live his life in an expressive way, but that's because they were only allowed to see the perfectly built wall of his madness, and not the rushing sadistic troll that lay beneath.

Sitting on the floor a bit to close to the TV was the little king. Though TV wasn't really his thing because of all the programs were either stupid, annoying, or just boring. This show though, was an exception. The only show he even considered watching was House, and it was all about what he was. He loved how the man, as crazy as he was, could solve all those cases he did just in time. Now, Law didn't have a full handle on what a 'normal' person acts like, but from the rest of the cast of this one show he learned. He leavened that people like his dad were too far gone along with his only other known relative, his uncle Doflamingo. Law's father was the elder of the two brothers and from what he could deduce with his knowledge from his readings and Dr. House, his father had probably tormented his uncle the same ways he was abused causing the family circle of crazies to continue. Since Law wasn't allowed outside at all under any circumstances he had no real people to vouch for his normality, that is until his House was interrupted by a light rap at his front door. Of course he knew not to answer it, but he wanted to go see what kind of person would appear at the edge of his kingdom.

After pushing the side table of the foyer up against the door, ignoring the screeching sound it made when dragged along the wood floor, Law jumped on top and pearled out the small peeping hole. On the other side of the door, seeming almost regretful with what he had done, was a small boy who seemed to be about his age. He was a bit bulkier, but still had a child's face and moved with the uncertainty of a smaller child when unsure of their whereabouts.

Five minutes had past and the almost too pale child was still standing on his porch! Maybe he heard the table when Law moved it and assumed someone was home. Aww poo. He had lost the fight from the beginning in giving away his presence. The boy outside, after having some kind of internal pep talk, hesitantly reached to knock again. Since the he the boy alone didn't appear to be a threat Law decided that maybe this once he would let his curiosity get the better of him. After all, he just had to figure out why that boy was so... White!

With the table back in place Law slowly clicks the lock on the door and cautiously pries it open. Now that he was actually opening the door for the first time instead of just thinking about it, he was scared. What is this boy actually was a crazy and tried to hurt him? Or worse, what if his father found out he had opened the door...

Immediately regretting his decision he stops his pull, but a second to late as the two boys can now see each other entirely through the space he just made. Having always been scared to show his weakness to others he quickly decides that what's done is done and ices over his features to confront the possibly crazed stranger.

"Are you a psychopath?" was the first monotone inquiry Law made of the boy.

A little relieved to be answering to a kid smaller then him in every way instead of the versa Bepo, cautiously still, replied.

"Um... No, I'm not... A psychopath I mean... Are you? No! I didn't mean to say you were! I was just, I'm sorry..."

Taken back a little by the retort of his first conversation partner Law continued his interrogation, "You still seem like a crazy. Why are you so pale? Are you albino?"

"I'm sorry. You're a little weird too though. Sorry... I am an albino so yes. Sorry."

"Does it hurt to be albino in the sun? Do you apologize because you are a crazy?"

"Umm... I get sun burn really easily and I don't think I'm crazy... Sorry..."

Hmmm... He doesn't seem like any crazy he has known, but normal people in House don't apologize this much so maybe he's not crazy, just abnormal? Either way he doesn't seem like a threat, but standing out here in the open where anyone could see he opened the door was a threat. With that heavily weighing on his mind Law demanded the boy get off his porch and inside so he could close the door again. After dealing with the boy's protests and apologies, Law finally won. A bit warily both boys stepped through the house, larger following smaller, until they reach the living room and sat on the couch nervously. For the next three hours though the two boys had just sat and talked before Law asked why the boy had come here in the first place. Bepo told Law about the ball that flew over his fence and after retrieving it he left for his respective home.

Alone again the king sat on his couch waiting for the day to pass, but now he had something new to think about. The abnormal albino boy. Instead of the his day dragging itself towards the night sky slowly as it usually does, it passed itself quicker with Law's accumulating questions and observations he has with the new life he encountered.

Having read many medical books, but still not nearly enough most of his inquiries were left unanswered. What did decide upon though was that he liked the boy who was indeed not crazy but abnormal. He saw on TV how if you like someone then you can become 'friends' and that is exactly what he wanted... If he would ever meet said boy again... Not being allowed to touch the front door, a rule in which he has already broken, meant no one coming in or out. So was he going to break this rule and venture out into the world, or wait idly until his 'friend' came to him again? Walking through the dark halls and into his equally lit room, Law made his way under his warm comforter before deciding that tomorrow would be a good day to think about this and drifted to a peaceful slumber.

When he awoke the next morning he met his fully dressed father in the kitchen pouring hot dark coffee into a travel mug before screwing the lid on tightly. Aware that ignoring his fathers presence was a bad idea and equally hopeful his dad was in a good mood Law greeted the man.

"Good morning daddy." A slight warmth emanated from his words as the child still strived for his fathers affection.

Looking from his mug to the boy who, with excellent posture for just waking up, stood in the doorway of the kitchen. With a caring smile Law's father reached his hand out to the awaiting boy, "Morning Law, aren't you up early. Come over here and give daddy a hug!"

With a childish grin the boy abandoned his guard in the doorway and ran to his fathers embrace. Law lived for moments like these, moments when his father was in a good mood and showed Law all the love he had for his only son. Well all the love he felt like pretending he had since his father was a psychopath, and those people didn't have the capacity to feel any emotions, let alone love. Law knew that from a book he read a year ago and he knew his father wasn't clinically diagnosed with this mental illness he still believed his father was but accepted whole heartedly every word or every touch filled with those false emotions as if they were undoubtably real.

Pulling his son into his chest Law's father smiled at his sons willingness and whispered words of love to his son, "Oh Law, I love you! You're so cute!" He tightened his grip on his son, squeezing him like a child would their favorite plush toy, except for his talks back sometimes and ruins the fun. Like now for example.

"Da-daddyyy... I Ican-can't breath!" Law protested through gasps of air that barley made it to his compressed lungs, as his fathers lean yet toned arms constrict his chest and midsection harshly.

Immediately loosening his grip but still holding Law, the man froze. Really, really now? Law always had to ruin his fun. How high and mighty he must thing he is to reject and talk back to his only father! This boy is obviously not cute enough to be his son and as such needs to be punished.

"Law... What right do you think you have?" the man coldly asked the boy with his hard pressed lips inches away from a small tan ear clearly expecting an answer.

Law already knew his initial protest would be the undoing of himself but he was getting dizzy and his vision was fading, signs of oxygen deprivation. The boy frozen with fear at his fathers loose threatening hold flinched with the sudden voice of the mans question. Unsure of what his father is asking of him but knowing that he expects an answer, Law tries to please the man.

"Um... I, I don't know..." Law managed fearfully, knowing that answer would in no way help his condition.

"You think you're so smart with all these books you read and you can't answer one simple question? And the stuttering... What have I told you about stuttering?" His father asked playfully, though a gut wrenching, sadistic type of playful.

"I-it, Stuttering is bad bec-because umm... Because i-it..." Law was fighting the loud cries and harshly uneven breaths that came with the tears unfaithfully pouring down his cheeks. Feeling his father's twitch as his tears fell on the mans shirt, Law's mind quickly fuzzed over in fear, "it, it... I don't remember! I'm sorry!" he breathed with all the anxiety that had built within him. Now broken, the boy's undying wailing resonated through out the house.

Gently releasing the boy to stand again, his father examined his shirt before sighing and examining the mess of a boy he made on the floor. Slightly proud of himself for the effect he has on the boy, the man continues his teasing.

"Aw man, look at my shirt Law, it's a mess and I was going to wear it to work today. What a horrible thing to do." his voice was calm and slightly upbeat as he told Law of his discretion. Though his voice was light, the boy could still hear each word clearly through his disoriented sobs, as he has tuned his ears to flawlessly pick up anything the man said as a defense mechanism.

Continuing his rant unaffected by Law's trembling the man mused, "Guess that means I'll have to change. And then there will be more laundry for me, the single parent raising a six year old boy since said boy murdered his mother. Ah yes... There is never enough punishment for that, now is there. Let's think of a punishment that will last you the whole day while I'm at work hmm?" He lifted Law by his underarms as his creative mind went to work. It was ways to lift the boy considering how light he is... That's it, with his weight he could defiantly do it. _'Oh man this will be great, though it will need some preparing.' With_ a twisted grin that exposed demonically white teeth the man told his son of his punishment, "I know just the thing that will help you see the errors of your ways Law. First we have to go upstairs."

In the bathroom between the two bedrooms Law was placed in the tub. He was told to strip and rinse himself completely with cold water while his father prepared the punishment. Law didn't really like the cold water pounding on his skin as he preferred warm fluffy things instead. This water though, helped him calm his mind and the small remnants of his outburst were washed away with the salt on his cheeks.

Now he was soaked head to toe and freezing. He was supposed to go to his father when he was done so he stepped out of the tub to realize he would track water behind him wherever he went. So he reached for a towel, but his father didn't tell him to dry off, only to come...

Hearing the water shut off the devilish man's smirk grew. "Come down here Law." he spoke a bit louder so he could be heard from up the stairs. The small soaked boy walked slowly down the hardwood stairs, arms clasped around his chest to prevent more heat from escaping.

Stopping in front of his father Law looked up at the man through the drops of chilling water falling from his drenched hair. He saw the rope hanging from the ceiling fan and knew what was to come. He had been hung from the ceiling a few times before, but the last time he was worried that the fan would break as it creaked and shook above him. Apparent ally his father didn't think that a problem and decided to string Law up there again. What he didn't understand though was why he was wet, but then again he never really understood anything his father thought.

Curious to see how his plan turns out the man looks down to his son with a stern visage, trying to hide his excited grin, "Alright Law, on your hands and knees now." the man demanded with an even unquestionable tone.

With a bit of confusion heightening his fear the boy took stance on the ground. This isn't how he usually starts to hang the boy and he knows this well, but that doesn't cause him to question his fathers curious antics.

Not wanting to look up and see what was in store for him the boy looked at the ground below. He heard the pop of a bottle opening, presumably the bottle of beer he saw on the table when he entered the room. His dad didn't drink in the morning so why was he opening a bot- oh god!

Suddenly feeling the hard glass on his behind the boy looked back to see the bottle being inserted into his derrière and the cold liquid Illinois inside of him. It hurt and it felt weird but if he cried out then there would undoubtably be more torture to come so he clenched his fists and pushed his forehead against the placid wood floor in an attempt to lessen the pain.

Curious to see how far he could push the full glass bottle into his beloved only son, the sadistic man paid little mind to Law's physical protests and pressed forward. Getting the top of the body of the glass into that small, red, and slightly bloody hole was the hardest, but soon enough he pushed in the whole bottle. Laws abused skin closed around the intrusion, showing only an inch of the glass bottom to outsiders. When he finished he looked down at the boy to see his reaction, since he wasn't paying any attention to such distractions before. He was still breathing so it was fine, now to the hanging.

With new tears staining his cheeks and pooling on the floor the boy lifelessly panted. His bottom hurt so much, it felt raw and sore and that was only the beginning. He felt his insides slowly being moved around by his fathers push and he felt like he was going to puke. To his lungs the air was heavy and to his heart his blood as sludge. With every heart beat there was a throb of pain in his gut and he felt himself physically burn out. Then suddenly he was lifted by his damp, limp wrists into the air. Then it became too much, this new angle. While he was on the ground he had his knees apart but here above the ground, he was held stick strait making the compression of his insides even greater. Unable to scream and unable to cry he allowed his wrists to be strung above him and his feet dangle to and fro. Though he knew he had to stay conscious, he had to stay awake in the presence of his father, he just couldn't any more. The pain was too much.

With a heavy head the boy key it hang in front of him, lips lazily parted and eyes just the same. The last thing he heard was his fathers praise, "you didn't complain once Law, I guess harsher punishments are the way to go, good boy. Now that I'm late for work I decided that I'll come home late too so you get to hang here a little longer, bye bye Law!"

With that the man left the unconscious boy to dangle in his living room for as long as he pleased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{fwuusshhhh}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knock knock knock

...

Knock knock knock

...

BAM BAM BAM

The thundering beating of Law's front door had awoken him from his unconscious state. Not even a second after he woke up did the searing pain engulf his entire body.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Law screamed in pure agony as his torture carried on. He didn't even care if his father was home or that some stranger was abusing his door, he just hurts. He hurts so much so that closing his eyes doesn't help, and hearing the front door unlock and the wooden board swing open doesn't register, just the exasperating pain. It had never hurt this much before, he felt like dying. He didn't even know where the pain originated anymore, just that it BURNS EVERYWHERE! The screaming only makes it worse, the headaches and the burning, as do the tears, but he can't stop. They are the only outlet for his fear and frustration but they still hurt him so. That is, until he felt a light caress on his freezing wet cheek. To this he instantly froze as his eyes shot open, scared more of not seeing then of seeing.

This isn't his father... This is a woman... There was a woman in his house looking at him with what could only be fake pity, waiting for him to collapse in the inviting emotion so she could rip it away just as fast as she had offered it. The fear that Law felt with her gesture only pained his over worked heart even more as he began to tremble from where he hang.

Noticing the effect she was having on the child she pulled away slowly before trying to comfort him with her warm and soft tone, spoken with a hint pain as she felt what the boy did, "I'm sorry Law, are you okay? Everything is fine now, we are going to get you down from there okay?" she spoke looking into wide tearful eyes before turning to her left to start again, "Bepo! Go call 911, tell them Law is hurt and we need an ambulance, then you need to tell them where we are. I'm going to get Law down." She ordered the boy before whispering to herself, "Shit, if his dad goes to work every morning at eight then he has been hanging here for ten hours..."

Bepo ran to the kitchen where he knew the phone was from his first visit and quickly typed the three numbers before waiting for the call to pick up.

"Hello, is there an emergency?" a husky toned elder woman asked.

That's not the exact word his mother used but this is an emergency right? Well the albino boy thought so as he answered her, "Sorry to bother you, but this is an emergency! I made a new friend yesterday and when I came to his house today so mommy could meet him, he was screaming! He told me his dad always leaves a key in the mailbox incase he leaves his keys somewhere else so mommy grabbed them and opened the door and when we ran inside Law was hanging from the ceiling crying! He's really hurt and mommy said we need an ambulance! Can you give us an ambulance please!?"

"Umm, yea" the woman first replied, trying to shake the boy's odd way of speaking from her mind before she continued, for all likely hood this was a joke, it could also be the truth, "Yeah, I'll dispatch a police officer along with an emergency unit, can you tell me the address?" she could easily track the call, but it was always better if the caller reviewed their location on tape for future reference.

"Umm.. We are around the corner from my house, hold on!" Bepo yelled before dropping the phone to ask his mother what address they are at. As she spoke he examined his new friend flat on his back with his knees bent so his feet were flat on the floor, well that's what it looked like under the fuzzy blanket that covered his shivering body.

Back to the 911 lady, "hello? Sorry, we are in 0440 Yellow Sub Drive! Please hurry and help Law! He looks really hurt!" and with that he hung up the phone so he could run back to Law.

From when he first entered the house, following his frantic mother after hearing that blood curling scream he could see the rag doll of a boy that was his new friend. Along with that first sight was another first for him, the first time he ever felt like vomiting everything he has ever eaten just be looking at another human. Never in his life has he seen someone in a state such as the boy in front of him.

Law had told him of his father's abuse and even told the stories behind the bruises on his arms and neck, poorly hidden by his t-shirt. When he spoke of the though he made them sound like nothing, as if the discoloration of his skin in different overlapping patterns was a normal happening. Since Bepo tells his mother everything, of course he told her about his new friend and the strange way his father treats him, which in turn piqued his mothers interest greatly. She had told him how wonderful it was that he had made a new friend, since most avoided the albino boy for such reasons, and asked if she was allowed to be his friend too. Ecstatic of this idea Bepo pressed to go to Law's home the very next day, and the scene he walked in on would forever scar his innocent childish memory and haunt him.

Upon walking in they saw him bound by the wrists with a rough, heavy duty rope, to the still spinning ceiling fan. His hands were swollen and tinted purple above the tightly binding rope and his arms below slowly changing hue to match. He was tethered below the spinning appendages and therefore did not rotate with them, but with the circulated air from the fan his still dripping body turned pale. His parted lips, screaming a blood curling yell for relief, were a dark bluish purple that matched the tip of his ears. Blood dripping from his nose, probably from the pressure of everything, and mixing with the flooding tears the cascaded down his beaming red cheeks onto his multicolored chest heaving chest.

And that was only his face, the rest of him was much, much worse.

Terrified and internally breaking the boy screeched in a final attempt to thwart the unbearable agony before he fell unconscious once more cradled between the cold, unwanting floor and the warm, embracing blanket Bepo's mother laid atop of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{fwushhhh}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time he awoke, he couldn't feel anything. His eyes fluttered open with a little trouble as his eyes adjusted to the painstakingly bright white ceiling in front of him. Then he heard a voice, two voices? They were screaming outside the room... The hospital room? Was he in the hospital? Maybe that's why he can't feel anything, not even the twitch of his toes that he just willed. Wait, those voices weren't muffled by distance, but the severity of the topic. They were hushed in their rage, his senses must have really dulled to not even notice that, or to notice to whom one of those voices belonged to. shiz, if he knew he would be seeing his father then he wouldn't have passed out! Well that's a lie, but he sincerely regretted every moment of his incapacitation while in his fathers pretense. He wasn't trying to ignore his father, he honestly didn't know he was going to pass out and end up at the hospital, or that his father would be here as well. Without knowing how to react he stared wide-eyed at the blinding ceiling and listened...

"Bull fucking shit you didn't know you sick fucking bastard!"

"Who the hell do think you are you fucking ginger!? You have no right to fucking accuse me of anything after breaking into my house! For all I know you're the maniac who did those disgusting thing to my boy to sadistic bitch!"

"I'm not having this fucking argument, you make me sick! I can't believe anyone can treat their child as you do! You should be ashamed, no, you should be locked a-fucking-way so this boy doesn't have to suffer anymore!" the woman who oddly sounded like the woman in his dream that called herself Bepo's mother spat those words to his unwielding father before storming off in her high heels. Now that the fight was over, he needed to apologize to his father for sleeping.

"Daddy..." Law tested his voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." he spoke to the ceiling as he heard his father walk over to his side. With a slight yet extremely difficult turn of his head, Law's father came into view. His glare was evident above his tightly pressed lips that clearly exposes his displeasure with his beaten son.

"Law... You are NOT to tell anyone of what I did to you, understand!? If anyone asks then you will blame the orange haired woman who illegally broke into our house. You will do as I say." His anger slithered through the tight gap between his clenched teeth as he directed the boy.

To scared to voice his acknowledgment, Law simply nodded, not to simply actually since he had little control over his numb body right now. Pondering his fathers words, Law tried to figure out what orange haired woman he was talking about, and then it clicked. The reason he was in a hospital bed instead of dangling in his living room was because his dream wasn't actually a dream. Oh my gosh... How was he going to explain how he let transfers into his house!? How he made a friend by first opening that restricted door!? What would happen to him if his father found out!?

Mentally he tensed though physically he remain limp. When his eyes blurred by unimaginable fear refocused, he saw his father walking towards the door to then open it and yell for a doctor in an oddly relieved and hopeful tone.

When the old lady doctor entered the room she walked right past his ecstatic and thankful father straight to his broken body and abruptly positioned his head so he was staring at the too-bright ceiling once again.

"Don't move your head boy. Do you feel any pain anywhere?" she asked bluntly without a trace of concern in her posture.

"N-no... I can't feel anything, my whole body is numb. Are you a doctor?" Law thought that was an appropriate question since this elderly woman in a belly shirt and tight purple jacket did not represent a doctor at all, but the chuckle he heard quickly made him rethink the sanity of his question.

From what Law could see she had poked him in the chest before speaking, "Yes little one, I'm Dr. Kureha and you shouldn't feel anything right now so don't fret." she spoke as if she sensed the tension in the boy with this notion. With her finger ever present on his covered chest she continued, "I told you who I am, don't you think it's rude not to introduce yourself as well?"

Law had thought a doctor should know the name of their patients before meeting them, but then again, House never did. So he decided to inform the woman, "I'm Law. Trafalgar Law actually and that's my daddy." he stated without any movement to indicate who he was talking about, but since the only other soul in the room was indeed the man mentioned, he didn't need to press further.

"I see, hello Mr. Trafalgar." the female doctor coldly spoke without turning to him.

"Hello Dr. Kureha, how is my poor son? Is he okay?" he asked as any concerned parent would. Though Law knew that he wasn't actually 'any concerned parent' just as well as his uneven heart beat that reacted to his fathers strange tone.

With her finger pressed over his heart, Kureha felt the boy's unease at his own fathers words. It was about midnight now, so it had been roughly six hours since this boy arrived with one another boy and his mother. An hour later this man arrived and demanded to see his boy, this boy. By that time though, she had already noted every sign of abuse she discovered on his unconscious body, from the rope burns on his wrists and ankles, to the cuts and scrapes etched all over the boy's torso. After counting each one, she wrote there to be sixty four bruises on the boy and the oldest ranging from seven to eight weeks ago. Nothing this man could say, nor any act he plays could clear the doubt in her mind that this man was the cause of this inhumane torture. She just needed the boy to testify and that sick bastard would be behind bars.

Keeping a steady gaze on the boy in front of her she answered the sorry excuse of a man, "He's fine now, just needs some rest. His rectum is severely damaged. The walls are raw and the micro scrapes extend all the way to his colon which has a bit of swelling from the irritation. His neck muscles are strained and his shoulders and wrists will be sore for a while. When he was brought in both shoulders and both wrists were dislocated. It seemed he was tied up so no blood could circulate to his hands. One more hour of that treatment and his hands would have been useless for the rest of his life. We also found an opened beer bottle completely engulfed into his anus, which caused the damage to his rectum and colon. It seems there was still a significant amount of alcohol in the bottle that aggravated his wounds further. We will have to do some additional tests in about a week to see if anything else inside of him was damaged because of this, but there wasn't any permanent damage that I could find. Oh, I did take note of the impressive amount of lacerations and bruises on the boy, but I don't think I need to inform you of those."

A little ticked off by her attitude the man retorted, but with his act still flawless, "Holy shit... How the hell is he okay!? Oh... Law... I'm so sorry for leaving you at home when I was working... I can't believe I let this happen." inwardly he smirked at the touch of resentment he added in as he walked over to his dear child and cupped his cheek tenderly.

On the other side of the bed was the doctor who immediately picked up on the boy's fear when his father touched him. Deciding it would be best if the father wasn't around when she tried to get answers from the boy, she promptly asked him to leave.

"Mr. Trafalgar, can you step out for a moment, I need to talk to your son alone."

Tensing his hand on his son's cheek the man stilled a moment before agreeing to leave, but not before he 'comforted' his son.

"I'm going to be in the hall just over there, okay Law?" he questioned with a gentleness that Law has never heard before. He bent down and pecked a sweet and caring kiss on the boy's forehead before rising a few inches to continue his reassurance, "every thing's going to be alright, the nice doctor won't hurt you"

'_But I will if you don't do as you're told.'_ Law finished his sentence in his mind before nodding in his fathers hand. At Law's compliance the mans threatening glare faded into a gentile smile before he turned to walk away.

Though he couldn't see it, Law heard the door close and hoped that his father was on the other side. As if she could hear his thoughts, the doctor reassured him of his suspicions.

"It's okay, he left. That's one abusive father you got there. It says in your family files that your mother, Trafalgar Camie, died giving birth to you, so now he takes care of you right?" she questioned calmly, not showing any concern. She had had much practice with hiding her worry and pity that it no longer shined through her professional aura.

Law only starred at her. He didn't know if he could trust her, and wasn't sure if he even wanted to with his father's words hovering over him. He was surprised with the delicate information she had on him but then remembered that doctors can get that kind of information and even more if his TV idle was any indication. Mentally sorting everything that has happened he decided to tell her only a little.

"Yes, daddy is a single father who works hard to take care of a six year old child." he repeated the words his father indulges him with to the doctor. She raised her eyebrow at his statement which made him unsure of his statement. He wanted everything to sound natural because he knows he's a crazy and he knows his father is a crazy, but this strange old lady doesn't need to know that. He's seen on TV how crazies are treated and it didn't appeal to him, so therefore, his speech had to be perfectly normal, just like his daddy's.

Curious as to what other notions have been twisted into this boy she presses more, "I see, it must be hard, does he ever get angry with you?"

_'Yes! No, a normal answer, daddies get mad for a reason, oh!_' Law mentally prepared before answering, "Sometimes, when I talk back to him or when I ignore him. Then he gets mad at me."

Bingo! "Does he every yell at you when he's mad?" the doctor asked, knowing she has to start off slowly.

Law mentally noted that his father doesn't yell that much... In comparison to how much he hits him that is. He doesn't want to keep talking about his father though. He knows what the doctor lady is trying to do, she is trying to get him to prove that he and his father are crazies, and that is not happening! "Not really, why do you keep asking about daddy? I'm the one who's hurt not him!" Law starts with a strait face and proudly ends with a realistic pout any six year old would have.

This is not going how Kureha wanted. This little boy was a surprisingly tough nut to crack. Normally children feel free to own up to their abuse and quickly blame the abuser when alone with their doctor, but it's like this kid doesn't even know he's being abused! If she didn't get any answers from him then she couldn't help free him. Sighing at the boy's uncooperative attitude she restarted her inquiry, this time focusing on the boy as he wished.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious, lets talk about you then. Do you love your father?"

This one was easy, his father scared the fucking piss out of him most of the time but of course he loved him still! "Yes," he answered with a look he made up, the duh-of-course-I-love-him-he's-my-daddy look and continued, "I love my daddy and he loves me too!" he grinned at the end of his exclamation for further emphasis.

She was just not winning, geeze! Continuing anyways, "Awe that's good. Do you have any friends?" she asked in a higher pitch, feigning joyous curiosity. She only used this act with the really tough ones and man was this boy one of them.

Deciding that letting the tricky doctor know he only has one friend and it is the strange boy in the hall who he met yesterday was like giving her a paper that said 'here is Loner Law, a crazy', he decided on his original plan. Without giving away precious information, Law indulged her, "Yes, do you?"

"I do indeed, most of them work here. How about yours?"

Gosh darn it was shy prying! "No, mine don't work because we are six." he spoke with the glare his father often wore.

She mentally face palmed, no that skin on skin sound, she physically face palmed! This little brat with his ice cold stare thinks he can out wit her! Forget the theory of him being to dumb to realize he's being abused! He probably knows exactly what his father is doing to him! If he is a smart boy then one last tactic can be played and it would end this one way or another.

Knowing full well that there is a fifty percent chance that she will leave with all the information she needs or the little nub of what she has gathered so far with this approach, she starts cause hey, it's all she has left.

"Okay, look kid. Your father is obviously hurting you so can't you be a little cooperative?"

"No" Law spoke with a straight face, as this was obviously something he did not want to agree on with her.

Flabbergasted by the boy's blunt response she sits silent for a moment before continuing. This was her last ditch effort so it had to work, "What do you mean no? You do understand what is happening to you, don't you?"

"Yes." the same icy stare.

"Oh really, I don't believe you do. Why don't you tell me what you think of the situation."

So this is what's known as 'baiting'... Law smirked inwardly at the confident face plastered on his doctor. She actually thought that 'baiting' him was going to work! Well, the hag was out of luck, little Law doesn't give in that quickly.

"No."

"How come?"

"Don't wanna."

Man were her nerves growing thin! And this kid! He was only six years old, yet she could see the physical pull on his lips expressing his smug attitude! Just how smart is this kid!?

"How smart are you!?" Crap, didn't mean to actually ask the boy.

Who knew conversations with other people could be so amusing! When he grows up he's gonna talk to everyone he sees!

Now fully aware of the cocky smirk drawn on his lips the boy decided to brag just a bit, "I'm smart enough to understand everything you told daddy and what you so rudely implied to him at the end. I also know that the drugs you gave me are starting to ware off and that my IV drip has been empty for a little while now so I would appreciate it if you removed the excess needles from my arm."

Wide eyed she stared at the boy genius before turning her attention to the, surely empty, IV bag and back down to the smug little bastard. Defeated... That's what she was, utterly defeated. Only for now though.

With a sigh to prove her resignation she gloved up and removed a set of needles from the boy, "Why do you let him treat you like that?" she asked in a truest endearing voice, almost to herself.

"Hmm?" the boy chews on her whole hearted question for a moment before he realizes, "It's none of your business."

Saddened by the boy's ignorance she smirks, the curve of her lips fighting the weight threatening to pull them down into a truthful frown, '_of course_'. Examining him once over with her eyes she cups the boy's cheek with the tenderness his father pretended to have and whispered, "I'm sorry child.." before quietly exiting the room.

Sorry...? Confused the boy laid in his bed pondering the quizzical sentiment from his caring doctor. For the book smarts he had as well as has yet to accumulate, a sense of heart the twisted, isolated boy still lacks.

She leaned against the door of the pathetically unaware little boy, trafalgar Law, and sighed once again, this time with much more breath to coax her angst. Looking up from where her head fell the dejected doctor felt an unquelling anger rise in her as she eyed the source of her dear patients pain and agony.

"So?" the man inquired, confidence raised with her broken spirit.

"You and your son are free to go, but you must bring him in for a check up next week, no exceptions!" she spoke with the excitement that comes with pure hatred.

"Very well then next week, anything else you would like to say Miss Doctor?" the man teased knowing full well now that his son had indeed kept the secret well hidden.

"Ohh! Don't even go there! You have NOT won Mr. Trafalgar! I will get him to say it and then he will be out of your contorted hands for good!" she fiercely replied, egged on by the mans smug nature. Shit, she shouldn't have said that. Threats will turn abusive parents into a corner and in turn they inflict more damage on their victims.

With a wide and evil smirk the man looked down on the doctor, his features denying the sincerity of every word he spoke, "I don't know what you are talking about Miss Doctor, but if you are insinuating that I have done any harm against my own darling angel then you are sorely you know, I'm quite offended that you think I would dare harm the only family I have left since me beloved wife saddle passed giving birth to my only treasure! I am done listening to your abuse and in you continue to threaten me so then I will have to report you, Doctor Kureha~" he teased before passing her stilled figure to his son's room.

"Hey kiddo!" he mused after closing the door behind him and walking to his son's bedside.

"Hi daddy!" Law grinned as he spoke, still high from his second conversation with a real human, and pleased with his fathers mood.

Law delightfully closed his eyes as his father's big warm hand swept across his forehead to finger the boy's hair back. In these moments this man was his daddy, the man who cared for him and loved him. He knew that his daddy was usually to rough with him, and that it wasn't his fault; and though it was hard to cope sometimes it wasn't really all that bad. Proud with how he handles the doctor lady Law decided to tell his father of his accomplishments.

"Daddy guess what!?" he started and opened his eyes to see his father once the hand was removed from his face to show he was listening. Upon seeing his father's curious eye Law continued, "When I was talking to Dr. Kureha it was like a battle and I won!"

A bit confused with his outburst Mr. Trafalgar got strait to the point, "Did she ask you how you got hurt?"

Without noticing the suddenness of the question Law kept his smile as he answered, "No, she didn't get that far!" Law pointed out, further proving his victory.

"Hmm... Well what did she ask you?" his father asked, growing suspicious.

Knowing to answer all of his questions directly but wanting to explain it to his father instead of just answering the man Law added some details to his retelling, "Well first she thought I was dumb so she asked me about you directly, like if you ever get mad or yell at me. And she talked about mommy which I didn't like so I told her that you only get mad when it's my fault and that you don't yell at me. Then I told her I didn't was to talk about you since you weren't the one admitted to the hospital, but I didn't really wanna talk about me either..."

Knowing that his father's full attention is on him and his story Law extatically takes a deep breath and continues where he left off, "I knew what she was doing the whole time so I didn't let her get any information on you or me. She was trying to get me to tell her that we-I that I have a mental disorder, and I didn't want her to know I was a crazy" Law had never told his father of his opinion of the man and he sure as hell wasn't going to ruin the mood by starting now, "cause if she did then she would look down on me. She asked me if I loved you, which I thought was a dumb question and then she asked if I had any friends and I said yes and she told me her friends work so I said mine don't and then she smacked her face!? Maybe she hurt herself because after the smacked her face she stopped trying to pry and said 'Okay, look kid. Your father is obviously hurting you so can't you be a little cooperative?' and I said no because I didn't like the way she was talking. Then she asked if I knew what was going on and I said yes so then she told me to tell her what I thought was going on because she didn't believe me. Except I didn't fall for her trick and said I didn't want to tell her anything! Then her eye twitched and I think she gave up so I won the conversation!"

Now understanding what his son was so proud of he laughed, hard. This is the first time he has seen the boy so ecstatic other then when his father gave the boy a laptop so he could look up different medical texts instead of him having buy a new one every week.

Once his laughing fit calmed he tussled the boy's hair.

"Let's go home Law."

"Okay!"

* * *

A/N: I would just like to say that though all this was my idea, it was actually really hard to think of and write cause it was just so vulgar! I don't normally think of things like this, promise! If you guys can then any input would be appreciated! Like what you thought of little Law's world, his father, or anything! I would really like to know! Thanks for reading!


	4. In My Haven

**Story note:** No matter how much don't want to admit it, you could call this a 'horror' chapter, which I really wasn't planning on having in my story at all, ever, but here it is. On a good note though, this is the last gruesome chapter for now, next comes cute things! Okay, so some things you might want to know: the term 'woman' in this piece is meant to be very demeaning so please remember that when you read and don't think I'm being sexist, cause I'm not. The man is obviously crazy. Speaking of the man, if any of you have the same first name as Mr. Trafalgar, then I do apologize. I'm not trying to say you are a crazy, but I sincerely dislike that name, and though I equally dislike Mr. Trafalgar I thought I should give him a name so I don't have to keep using Laws to describe his pathetic self. Also I would like to take this chance to say that Bepo was told to go home and wait for his father instead of going to the hospital with his mother, so Law's father hasn't seen the boy yet, only his mother. Well, enjoy!

**Warning**: contains child abuse, chara-death, psychological trauma, and bad language

* * *

**The Beginning In the End**

**In My Haven**

Law's Past: Part 2

When they finally got back home it was late and they were both exhausted. Law more so then his maniacally calculating father who was already sculpting a ploy to fix all that had gone wrong today. The man knows he didn't go over board with his son, the boy was just being so... Urrgh! He had no idea how that _woman_ got into his house or how she thought she had the _right_ to handle his son, his personal toy! It didn't make sense how Law just 'let' other people into the house, he _knows_ better then that. So how the hell did it happen?

The fact that his house had been broken into, his son was passed out in the hospital, that he had so many people suspecting him, everything was all her fault and she would know of it well soon enough. If she didn't interfere, his son would have been fine, but because she nosed _her_ way into his life, his only son now lays unconscious, broken in the back seat. Ohhh how she would **pay**!

With a very light Law draped over his shoulder, Mr. Trafalgar walked through his living room, noticing very little thing that was as little as brushed against by her when she invaded, and headed up the stairs to Law's room. Scowling and quite possibly growling as he made his way through his rummaged abode, since he was in the safety of his own home now he could put on what ever face felt right, and in this moment it just happened to be the mind crushing frustration of knowing someone else just walked all over you. His days, as whimsical as they were, had been managed by the sheer predictability of it all. The man knew pretty much what was going to happen when and why, and he liked it that way. It made his masquerade easier and the flexibility of his actions greater without causing any suspicion. But then there was this... **_This_** was just unacceptable. It completely ruined how he lived his life and now he was going to ruin how that _woman_ lived hers...

He dropped Law on his back so he bounced on the bed before he glared at the unconscious figure. This boy was pathetic, to let this get to him, to let that woman touch him. The man didn't understand why the bot had even let her into the house, ignoring completely the fact that he was utterly helpless, apparently there were just some duties you had to uphold no matter what. No matter if you were only six, if you were in agonizing pain, if you were mercilessly dangling from the ceiling, and your body temperature rapidly decreasing, those were NOT liable excuses. After all, Law didn't have his permission to be taken down or to be sent to the hospital, even if he was in pain or even unconscious, the boy should have known better and that simple fact fueled the disgust showing in the man's disappointed glare at the boy.

The intensity of his gaze neither heightening or fleeing, Mr. Nick Trafalgar mechanically draped the Law's covers over him for the night. Pleased with his deed the man smirked, though the demeaning stare in his eyes stayed. That is until the boy unconsciously shivered because of the new sensation. Then all playfulness on the mans face evacuated as his frustration returned. That ungrateful little bitch dared to shiver after he so kindly tucked him in, let alone carried his pathetic ass all the way from the car!? Law was the embodiment of a lost angel to anyone who saw him now, his little eyes hidden beneath thick dark lashes and his little cheeks a bit chubby from his baby fat that squished his full lips into a relaxed part as he lightly breathed in his peaceful sleep, that is everyone except his father. All he saw in the boy's blissful rest was a pathetic little imp who was way to arrogant for his own insignificant good. It was not his place to comment on his notions, verbally or physically and the stupid brat should know better, how could anyone be as dense as this disgusting little crap!? Without even a spark of regret the man raised his hand and just as swiftly brought it down on the boy with a loud SMACK before storming out the door. He had bigger fish to fry.

Law's breath hitched in the sudden jolt of his awakening. He felt the digging burn in his cheek but couldn't reach it as his arms wouldn't budge to comfort him. With his wide unwavering eyes he saw his fathers firm back as the only man who cared for him slaked his door closed without looking back. He didn't understand... Why was he in his bed? Why wouldn't his arms work, why was he hit, and where is his daddy going? Law was scared and with all the frustration building inside he felt like crying, but he didn't. Not because he was stronger then that, but because he knew better. He knew perfectly well how he he actually was, as he was reminded of it constantly. He wanted so badly to release everything in hysterical screams as liquid agony flooded from his mind to his all absorbing bed, but that thought was terrifyingly dangerous so he was always careful to steer clear of its tempting plead in his chaotic mind. It was easier now though then it had been, because Law developed a new technique all on his own. He was so proud of its efficiency that he really wanted to tell his daddy about it like he did with most of his other accomplishments, but in his mind, when he put it into words it didn't sound as spectacular as it was so he kept it to himself. After all a '_Hey daddy! Guess what!? I developed my own technique to calm myself down instead of crying!_' which for one meant admitting to his secret crying fits, which was defiantly a no go. _'When my conscious mind is an overwhelmed mess I-'_ he just admitted he was a crazy which he has before, but he didn't like the look on his fathers face as he said such things, '-_just answer all of my questions one at a time until they are all answered so then I understand what's happening and I feel better_.' which he proceeded to think, _'That's a crappy HUGE accomplishment...'_ and decided that his whole method, after pulling all his fathers attention to him and admitting all those things that will surely upset him, was actually not that complex of stress reliever as he originally prided it on. Even so, it did the job; his dejected pride couldn't derail 'Law's Anti-tantrum', as he so called it, from well quelling his emerging tantrums.

As the boy sorted through his thoughts in an effort to put tact 'Law's Anti-tantrum' in motion, he could feel his face physically relax before his anchoring mind steadily followed. He still didn't know how he was going to face his father tomorrow, but that could wait until tomorrow because right now he needed sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{fwushhhh}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was bright, and it was quiet... There was the sound of the wall clock ticking, but that's all...

Law slowly opened his eyes to his expressionlessly white ceiling, connecting four pristine pale blue walls. They seemed to calm and mighty to protect their worthless contradiction of a boy, yet they did, and Law was eternally grateful for allowing him this haven.

Silently he came to the conclusion that it was around noon and he was home alone, which proved further his estimated time. It was weird though because Law thought it was Saturday, and his father doesn't work on Saturdays so he should be home... But then again, as a six year old who spends all day everyday inside the same house doing the same things, it was easy to loose track of the days.

Law's father left in the mornings and at a young age Law discovered that nine mornings out of ten, the man wanted nothing to with him, so he soon developed the habit of sleeping in. It's not like he had anywhere to be anyways. Law was quick to understand many things when he was around four that included false slumber equalling lying and sleeping while in the presence of his father the same as ignoring him. Both actions deemed inexcusable by the man and caused Law to undergo creatively painful punishments, some lasting a few months even.

Safe and alone, Law found himself extremely thirsty laying in his bed and prompted to sit up in an effort to ease out of bed, but was abruptly restrained by the burning soreness that struck his lower half. Slowly he fell back onto his welcoming mattress and held his sides hoping the pressure would ease the pain away. After a short time the pain quieted to a dull irritation that would surly spike with even the subtlest of motions, but Law was still thirsty, and hungry now too.

With his hunger winning over the pain, Law took in a deep breath somehow believing that the air would comfort his insides as he moved about. It didn't, with painfully shaking knees he stood on the soft fuzzy yellow carpet the boy released all the air he previously held in a pained hum. Once recomposed, Law slowly made his way down evil stairs that laughed at his pain with a chilling cackle that he felt through his exposed feet.

Finally he was on the bottom floor where the kitchen was! He just had to make it through the... Freshly cleaned living room? There was no sign of anything that happened the day before anywhere... It was weird and confusing, and put in the very back seat behind the boys pain and hunger. A handful of exasperating steps later Law found himself in the kitchen, bad mouthing his predicament. First of all he couldn't reach the cannot with the cups without breaking out the two step reclining foot stool which was heavy enough when Law was healthy, and then the fridge was empty... Now not only did he have to strain himself to simply open a cabinet above the counter top, but he had to then climb on said counter and stretch to reach the ramen noodles stored above his cynical refrigerator as if it were mocking him! What was with this house today!? It must really like to kick the kid down when he is sorely hurt to be putting him through all of this shiz!

BAM BAM BAM!

Law jumped at the obscene clamor of the front door. As the recent pattern of intruders entails, Law's first reaction was that it must be the albino boy. Though the thought of his new friend visiting him plastered an excited grin on the lonely boys face, the door was just so far away... He wasn't supposed to open the door anyways so the intruder would understand, right?

BAM BAM BAM!

Wait, no! Since when did he start thinking like this!? Like he had friends that would come visit him like a normal boy just to see if he was okay or even play together. As soon as Law realized how high his hopes were for just that they were crushed by the overwhelming truth that had to be. The only person who knew of this door enough to stand in front of it instead of passing it by, the only person who knew how sacred that door was to the boy as he was the one who made it to be.

BAM BAM BAM!

Law cringed in fear at his realization, it had to be his father at the door, testing him. If Law did answer like he had done on the first of these tests, then he would get punished for breaking the rules. On the other hand if Law refused to greet said intruder then he would be reprimanded for ignoring his one caretaker. He hated this test because he just couldn't win and right now he just wasn't in the mood for it. He was aching all over, dry throated, hungry, and suffered from a renewed exhaustion. His journey to the kitchen had tired him out and since he knew now the test he was facing it didn't scare him anymore. The pain was coming no matter what and though it made him slightly anxious, it wast a serious threat to him right now, so he decided ultimately to ignore it.

BAM BAM BAM!

"Law! It's Bepo!" the muffled voice, by both distance and door, followed the unsteady pounding Law chose to ignore.

'Wait, what?' Law froze with both hands on the step latter he was trying to expose from between the mocking fridge and senseless wall to listen again for the minuet squall he thought he heard...

BAM BAM BAM!

"Law let me in! It's important!"

There it was! That had to be Bepo! His friend DID come to visit him! But why was he making such a fuss? With an abundance more joy then curiosity Law, quicker then his earlier journey, slowly stumbled to the greet his frantic friend. The lock unlocked with the twist of petite and nimble fingers and the door shoved open with pudgy and pale appendages. Law stumbled back with the sudden intrusion, but was kept upright by the warmest of hugs he has ever received. Bepo was a big boy and as he latched onto Law his warm arms touched deeper then they should have, even as the might his size granted him was squeezing all of Law's 'deeper' together making them easier to touch. He had never felt so warm inside from a hug, but he has felt as suffocated and with that the albino was prompted to release the boy. Once he was a safe arms distance from the intruder Law noticed he was a mess. He had no shoes, his pajama top and bottom didn't match, his eyes were red as tears tread down his beet red cheeks and his heavy breaths of exhaustion filled the air. Law had opened his mouth to ask the bear, with a tone that matched his eyebrow raised and arms across his chest, of his own appearance when he was so rudely cut off.

"Law!" Bepo huffed, relief filling his tone, "You're okay!"

Curiosity now overtaking his fading joy, Law began again, "Why do you look like that?"

Single minded on his task given to him by his endangered mother, Bepo ignored Law's inquiry and blurted his own information, "Law! Your dad is at my house!"

Law's eyes widened. He didn't have an labeled emotion to base his actions on, the reason was just black. Not the black of an empty darkness, but the black of too much of every color being mixed together. He wasn't even confused, just _black_, if a color would suffice as a feeling that is.

Taking in Law's look but not letting it settle in his mind Bepo continued, "He came over when mom was making breakfast and said he wanted to talk to her but he looked evil and it was so scary! Mom told me that she would be fine and I had to go make sure you were okay! She said I have to take you to Luffy and Ace's house and stay there! Hurry! We have to go because I have to tell dad that mom is in trouble!"

As a bright child Law swam through his overwhelming shock to Bepo's conversation. It took a little longer to process some of more then the rest but by the time Bepo was finished and out of breath again Law understood most everything. Then with a serious face to further prove that he meant what he was going to say Law retorted.

"I'm not going."

... Earlier that morning ...

Still mulling over what happened the night before Mrs. Nami stood over her husbands cook book to double check the amount of cinnamon she was to put in the pancakes. After what they saw yesterday she wanted to make Bepo his favorite breakfast to cheer him up. Her husband was away on business, he just left this morning actually, trying to individualize the restaurant he just bought, the Baratie. Of course he couldn't be happy with the incredibly famous 'All Blue' restaurant he owned, he just had to go buy another chain of them. Though his original business, built the ground up, was a five star establishment and as he told his lovely wife before making the purchase, he wanted something a little less pristine like the Baratie. Though it was a chain, it was one of the classier sit down places that, ever since news of Sanji's Heated desire to buy the name, was growing profusely more popular then the top 30/50 best restaurant in all 63 states the United GL.

So with her husband out and her son asleep she was experiencing a rare 'quiet' morning, that is until she heard the ding of the doorbell being pressed repeatedly. Really, who does that? You press it once and the job is done, but no, not this time apparently. With her worried thoughts blown away by the sudden annoyance, she rushed to the door, not to see who was there, but to stop the ringing.

She was about to scream at the intruder as she yanked open the door until she saw who it was. That slight annoyance that spread lightly over her perplexed thoughts shattered. Not even replaced, but swallowed by the menacing spite and hatred that boiled over inside and spilled through her reddening visage at the horribly unwelcome guest. With piercing eyes and an unwavering stance she spat her venomous words to him, "Nick."

With his hands in his pockets and his figure lazy he smirked at her emotional build, "Hey Nami, you look as lovely as always."

Without even a blink she glared at the man so her rage could dig into his disgusting face instead leaving her voice a little lighter, "Don't give me that crap. What the hell are you doing at my house? How the hell do you even know where I live!?"

He simply shrugged, clearly playing amused before answering, "It wasn't that hard to look it up, c'mon, you're a smart girl. Do you mind if I come in? I just wanted to talk."

Smooth. That is how anyone else would describe the flow of his enticing words, but not to someone who knows, someone like Nami. To her they fake, one of the many acts this man would play to get what he wanted and she was not falling for his shit!

With an utterly disgusted look her temper broke, "FUCK NO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE! I'M DONE WITH YOU TRAFALGAR! IF YOU THINK I-"

A timid tug on her apron from behind cut her rant short ad she looked down to her precious little boy, trembling slightly and teary eyed. Shit. Now Bepo was scared. She had to comfort him before it got worse, because with Bepo when it got worse, it got worse fast. as if to tell him not to do anything funny while she spoke to her son, Nami glared at the intruder who in turn held up his hands in surrender humored by the action. Deciding it was safe she looked back down to the child clutching onto her. She looked into his scared, searching eyes and parted her lips slightly to whisper tender condolences when a haunting thought struck her.

If that madman is here now, then what happened to her best friends child...

Playing it off as nothing had changed she hugged Bepo close and whispered into his awaiting ear, "hushhh, it's okay honey... I have to talk to him for a little and it's not something for little boys to hear so you have to do exactly as I say now. Your new friend Law might be in trouble so I need you to go inside and secretly leave through the back and check on him. Once you have him you both need to go to the D house and call your father. He's only an hour away so he should be here soon after you call him, okay? Did you get all that?"

Still tightly hugging his all knowing mother the boy nodded slowly into her shoulder.

A bit louder now she comforted him, putting on a show, "Alright, good boy. Now go inside and I'll be with you in just a minute." She finished by pulling him into a strong bear hug with a final whisper, "_Go_", before releasing him and watching him wonder back in. Now that he was safe she could yell at this bastard as much as she wanted which the thoroughly intended to continue with until an irritating buzz commented on her life.

"Cute kid." his words were dull but 'meaningful' as he stood with his hands once again in his jean pockets.

On the defensive now she stood and turned to him, "Thanks, seems he's friends with Camie's boy, Law."

Suddenly feeling as though he didn't control the conversation anymore his eye twitched, "What do you mean?" his tone turned serious in the inquiry.

"Aww, did Law not tell you about his new friend? I don't blame him with a psychopath as a father. I wouldn't tell you shit." she smirked confidently, undermining him in what he felt like was every way possible.

"Bull shit, Law doesn't have any friends. Law's not allowed to and he knows that." The man slithered to defend his own parental pride, which to him, he had quite a bit of.

Ready to break all of his walls, Nami pokes his ego harder, "Oh really? So when Bepo came home and told me all about his new friend he met and how weird his father treats him then he was lying?" she sarcastically questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't fuck with me woman! How the fuck did your brat befriend my son!?"

He was getting mad now and Nami could see it twist his face much to her joy.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Meh, I don't feel like telling you. Now if you will, please get off my property before I call the authorities."

Nick was a disorganized bomb, about to mentally blow at any moment. With his critical thinking coming short his voice snapped, "YOU WILL TELL ME! Or I will BREAK you!"

Noticing the threat yet extremely confident with her self defense, as Sanji has been teaching her, she calmly presses his bottoms.

"I'm going to call the cops now." Her strong and unphased stare broken only when she turns to walk back inside.

And he cracked. His whole head twitched from his neck as he saw her turn, saw her completely _ignore_ him and his composure broke. With a powerful motion he reached to wrap his tense slender fingers around her defenseless pale neck, but was abruptly interrupted by Nami's instep quickly sweeping across his face. He backed a few steps to regain his balance and held his cheek firmly with his empty palm, not noticing the well of blood oozing from his nose until it slid between his tight lips and he tasted it on his tongue.

Nami was quick to regain her two-footed stand and watched Nick for a second, analyzing the impact she had. Quite satisfied with the results she turned and quickly continued through her doorway.

Seeing her smug expression as she turned her back to him brought a new round of seething anger for him to act upon. With a speed one would expect from such a fit man, he leaped to her back and successfully snatched her dainty neck into his flexed grasp before she could close the door.

In her doorway with her back to him left Nami little to fight back with. She scratched at his hands that were digging into her skin with her own, leaving bloody scratches where her nails scraped. Gasping for what little air she could wasn't enough, she could feel her neck being squeezed tighter and the lack of new air in her lungs to confirm it. Her vision was starting to get hazy, but that was just because of the struggling. She could still get him off, she WOULD still get him off. And oh the beating he would get once she got free.

She lifted one leg in front of her to build momentum as she planned to pull it back and deal Nick right in his family jewels, but her plan was cut short.

Seeing her prepare for an attack that Nick was NOT having, he swung his arms to the side, smacking Nami's head into the opened door. There was a loud thud muffled by her hair and then her leg fell again, good. Her grip on Nock fell with the sudden impact. Her loud and searching gasps were desperate and fading as she slowly withered in his hold.

Even after her body went limp did he strangle her, though now she was slumped against the door. He told himself that he just had to be sure, but more then anything was he just pleased with this nuisance finally taken care of. Once he dreamed her to be a corpse rather then a neighbor did he proceed to drag her into the house and drop her on the floor like an old rag doll. With a maniacal grin he calmly closed the door before leaving.

He was pleased with his work, yet not with the answers he got, leaving him still a bit frustrated as he makes his way back home to question his son about his new 'friend'. That demonic woman was either lying or she has bewitched his son. With one possibility being outrageous, he chose to call her lies. Stern with his decission, he turned the corner onto his street and saw his front door hung open? What the fuck was going on now!? Was it that fucking bitch's son? Now her next in line has to cause him trouble!? Furious, he storms over to his dwelling...

Just inside the entranceway in question, Bepo tries his hardest to convince Law to flee with him. "No, but. You have too! Mom said I have to bring you with me! She said it wasn't safe!"

"I think I know if my own house is safe or not. Daddy is probably just talking to your mom." Law's expression remained stern, even through he first intentional lie he has ever spoken. He knew there was no way his father was 'just talking' to Bepo's mom because of her situation. She was the mother of Law's only friend, he can't have friends. She had interrupted Law's punishment, no one could do that. And she entered his house without his daddy's permission, NO ONE could do that!

"I'm sorry, but I don't really think so." Bepo put in regrettably, "Mom was pretty worked up about him being there."

"But I can't go. I'm not allowed." Law's firm stance began to break, but it could only be seen in his wanting eyes. He wanted to go with Bepo and be safe, he wanted to believe that the boy's mom would help him again, he really did, but... He loved his daddy and couldn't possibly disobey him...

Bepo saw Law's indifferent lips begin to droop at the edges as he considered the albinos offer, and he took that wavering chance.

With a too-skinny forearm in his grasp, as he purposefully left the bandaged wrist and hand alone, Bepo pulled Law out of the still open door, "C'mon! It's right across the street, let's go!"

Stumbling behind Law protested, "No, wait! I can't g-"

"LAW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Both boys stood, petrified.

Law knew that voice, that tone... He was waiting for an answer, the man never spoke to himself so he always expected an answer, but this time Law didn't have one. His voice was long gone, as were his usual tears. As a statue tethered in place he stood, even as the grip on his arm began to tremble he couldn't.

"LAW! Do you think I speak just to hear myself!?"

Nothing...

"So you do then?" ... "YOU WILL ANSWER YOUR FATHER WHEN HE IS SPEAKING TOU YOU, YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!"

With a mental thud all notions of life came back to the boy and he could tell that something was off with his beloved father. This time, unlike any time before, he felt a deeply planted dread for his very existence. This time he could feel it. If he got anywhere this man who wore his fathers skin and spoke with that same voice then he would die. He would die to never come back and that terrified him to no ends.

Enraged, the disobeyed man took a heavy step towards them from his place on the lawn. In response, Law, with what others may and eventually will label as courage, twisted his arm so Bepo was in his small and fragile grip and darted into his protecting home fueled by overwhelming whims of deathly terror. The pain in his hand along with the once excruciating pain in his rear was numbed by the unhealthy adrenalin that ravished his mind.

Just as quickly as he fled, his father followed. He would have reached the boys in an instant if Law hadn't had the mind to slam the door and dead bolt it.

Knowing he had little time and no where to run Law sought help from his friend. His friend! Law dragged Bepo in with him! He saw the unwavering tears that poured in multiple streams down his awe struck face. His lips pressed tight to one another to match force with his clenched teeth inside. His whole frame was trembling dramatically from synthetic chills Law knew the pure fear shook him with. He had to get Bepo out of this. This wasn't his place, here with him, facing his fathers rage. '_Think Law! How do I get him out!? C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Ohh!_' Law's eyes widened as he frantically twisted his head to examine the glass sliding door in the back of the house.

Seeing it was clear Law ran to it, with a speed normally impossible to achieve in his injured state; he ran with Bepo in willing tow. Void of mistake and hesitation he unlatched the lock and and pulled the gliding entrance open, tossing the incoherent boy into the yard with a simple "_Go_" pleaded in a barley managed hush before he quickly slammed and relatching his only exit.

Now that his first friend was safe he needed protection too. Without a second thought he ran to the kitchen to brutally stop at the edge of the far counter. The sudden halt sent a sharp pain through his back that he ignored as best he could while reaching for his fathers favorite chef's knife. He had to hurry, his father could come in any second! With the hilt in hand Law climbed up the stairs, completely unaware of their chilling snicker, and ran to his haven's closet to hide. Just as he closed the door to his bedroom he heard the screaming BANG of the one for the entrance as it punched the wall of the foyer. He was in.

"LAW!? HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! YOU HAD BETTER FUCKING GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" the man, trembling with a rage Law has never known, yelled as he furiously stomped into the house. Each step mercilessly flattened a little more of Law's hopes of survival.

Law flinched, but nothing more. His hysterical mind knew the relief of his tension would only hasten his death and so it hid behind the only thing keeping him going, his rush of adrenalin. With the speed and the caution of a mouse he toed his way across the room and slithered into his dark, cramped closet closing the door behind him with the same silent caution.

Law could feel the seething rage his imagination willed his father to threaten him with. He was beyond panic; his harsh breaths screamed in his sensitive ears, strengthened by his fear, while he listened for movement. His head was pounding as his focus swelled in his brain, trying to locate and control all his senses through the swampy cloud of trepidation that compacted around them. His knees were scrunched in front of him, pulled tight to his chest and his sharp metal protector clutched tightly in his cold damp palms holding his knees in. Though it was pitch dark his eyes were wide, searching for any obscurity that could harm him. What he saw with his eyes was none, yet what he saw with his ears was that man who was his father and wasn't still, melting the chilled stairs with the heat radiating from the increasing sound of his rampage as he grew closer.

The man, Nick, made no effort to communicate with his pray, for he already knew where he was. His son. No, this boy, would always stow in his room when he was allowed after punishment. That was his 'safe' place and Nick let him think that was to be because it amused the man to see his little thing feel he has the power to find a 'safe' place. Sadly this boy was not his little son, his son would never act as this crazed child did, and he would make sure he got his son back from this evil child probably swayed by that demonic bitch. Heh, at least one of them was gone.

With an eire creak Law heard the door to his bedroom open, and then nothing. Even with his temporarily enhanced hearing and his breath unconsciously being held, he couldn't hear anything... Was the man just standing at the door or was the plush flooring muffling his steps as he searched? There was no way that out of everywhere in the whole house he would have went to his closet first... Right...? Maybe he just opened the door and pressed forwards through the hall after a quick glance... Maybe he-

"Found you~~" the weighted voice hummed as something, seemingly a hand, hit the door with a creepily light thud before lazily sliding down the painted wood structure.

There were no thoughts, no emotions, no breaths; Law just froze. Like a bug eyed statue he sat as once hidden tears heavily pour from his none seeing eyes, escaping too fast to even consider swelling atop his stretched bottom lid before ensuing their free fall.

The slithering on the door haunted when the handle jingled from a pressure. The pressure greatened with intent to pull the lever down to slowly creek this door opened the same as the last.

Law's physical state remained unchanged as the man peered down to his stone figure. Though he could see now with his eyes, he couldn't look at his father. That strangely contorted face, flexed with outrage, was one he was petrifyingly afraid to take in.

Extremely displeased with the extravagance of Law's reaction his father provoked the boy, "Ohhh... You are going to get it so _fucking_ bad. Do you know ANYTHING that you did!?"

No response.

Law was scared shitless, almost literally. As soon as the man spoke he peed himself, but didn't realize it. His mind was spinning all too fast. The pressure in his head had hurt so bad, the beating in his heart pounded against his frail ribs so hard and he broke. He couldn't do this anymore. None such thoughts entered his mind, so none were fought for or contemplated on. He was just there, lost and afraid until the pressure became too much and broke the thin shell keeping him sane. Now he was just there. He wasn't lost and he wasn't afraid, he was no were near found or okay, he was nothing. Simply as being broken suggests, he was the empty frame that couldn't see all the pieces of his mirror laying on the ground before him.

They could se him though. Each piece could collectively see their old retainer and fought to protect it from falling to the black void of a ground with them.

Not even willing to examine Law's mental regression Nick opted for his physical poise, who's stillness angered him further. Swiftly he reached out and clamped his large shaking hand around Law' bandaged wrist to yank him up out of his closet.

Just as quickly did the fragments of Law react to the touch by whipping his other arm across himself, effectively slashing a half inch deep slit across his handlers wrist with his knife, causing him to relinquish his hold and lurch back in pain with a pained cry.

"Ahhhh! That does it! Im going to KILL YOU LAW!"

With an animalistic grunt the man lunged for the equipped boy who's eyes shined as a dead mans would and lips fitted as a dolls. Said boy could see what was happening through his lifeless eyes but no longer had the strength too feel the effect it should have.

He could see his father run towards him, holding his red dripping wrist with an equally stained hand. He could see his face now and how twisted and pined it looked, but still he felt nothing and still he thought nothing. Even when he saw the knife he had never planned on actually using being trusted into the man, over and over, and the change in his face and stance as he did so. There was still nothing.

In the light of the sun, never dulled by the windows interference, the man Law had both adored and feared was drenched in a red that he had never seen so much of before. As the man lay on the plush yellow carpet, breathless and motionless, Law could see the ceaseless knife still piercing through the color to release more. As he straddled his victim he could se each hole he made, and each fill with a thick crimson. He could see the overthrowing color spread to the carpet below, to the ends of the man, to his absorbing bandages encasing his acting hands. His hands... It was on him, the red, the blood, his father... The realization of what he had seen, the feelings he couldn't feel, the thoughts he couldn't think, slammed into his damaged little head with an unimaginable force.

This perpetual barrage ended with a soft splash of the weapon as it collapsed onto the drenched body below and a glass shattering screech that even pained the walls to hear painfully belted from the abruptly conscious boy. Head tilted to the listening sky above, he screamed with everything his childish lungs could muster and then some bringing a pain to his lungs that still couldn't attempt to overpower that in his skull.

With new tears glimmering on his blood splattered cheeks and his mouth as wide and still as his fearfully eyes Law stared at the ceiling. A single breath to ease his needy lungs and a million emotions to explain this happening. Knowing full well what he did but unwilling to accept its reality, he slowly moved to look down at the warm and wet figure below him.

With the new angle his tears mutated his fathers figure where the gashes had not as they pool in his eyes. With a soft and regretful plead, Law shakingly reached his crimson hand for his father. Lightly he placed it upon his never beating chest, and with a cry just as light Law voiced his hopes, "Daddy..."

He didn't answer.

With a hiccup and heavier tears he tried once more, "D-Daddy..."

No... This can't be happening... The only person who had ever loved him, who had ever cared for him... He loved his daddy, so why? Why...?

With his body knowing the threat is gone it allowed his sobs to finally be voiced, "Daddy? _sniff_ Daddy? I-It's me daddy... _sob_ It's Law... Daddy! Hey _sob_ daddy!"

As his cries to his father grew more frantic, so did the starting heaves on his chest in an attempt to wake him. He had to wake up, he had to tell Law he was alive, he had to take care of him. What was he going to do without his daddy? Law needed him! He had to wake up!

Again and again did Law call for his father, and again and again did he receive no answer. In each plead the reality of which Law wished for was slowly lost until he had no choice but to acknowledge that his father was dead.

First he wailed excessively over his loss, but as his adrenalin depleted, those screeching breaths quieted into humming sobs. Soon after that did those sobs fade as the lonely boy fell into a deep slumber, draped over his only father...

* * *

A/N: ugh, I hate death scenes... I literally wrote this whole chapter with (death scene) and skipped over them, came back to it two days later, and spent like five hours writing 1/7 of the story. But now they are done, and now you know why Law was so emotional that first day in the hospital. So since I'm sure you read both chapters at the same time(which is why I released them at the same time), I hope you're as glad to be past them as I am. Please tell me why you thought on both chapters cause I really want to know! Until next time!


	5. Out of the Hospital

Guess what!? A happy chapter! Woo! There aren't even any warnings for this one! Except cursing I guess, but wherever there is one a Eustass Kidd there will be dirty words, so that shouldn't count. So I noticed that Kidd says 'fuck' a lotinstead of bunches of other dirty words and that is simply because she I am American and that is how we curse. Oh! Another warning, gods I'm turning into a lier, there is OoC-ness because well one man has the mentality of a six year old and the other isn't quite sure what to do with himself. Well anyways, enjoy my loves!

Oh! Also, this was brought up by ** .log** so I'm going to say the same thing I told her. To all those who are interested, Bepo will indeed be showing up once again and all will be explained then, maybe... If I write a prequel then a lot of Bepo will be explained in that, but for now: Bepo was adopted by the lovely Nami who can't get pregnant and her caring husband the one and only Sanji (who tried really hard to get the girl). Nami was also Law's mother close friend untill stupid Nick came into the picture. I was thinking of maybe writing a side story about the adults in the future too, but ehh, who knows. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and supported me! It's because of you that I got my procrastinating self to finish this today instead of some time net week! So keep 'em coming please!

* * *

**The Beginning in the End**

**Out of the Hospital**

Kidd's POV Mainly:

Strong pale hands, rough to the touch with small traces of dirt under his trimmed nails, loosely clutching the lower steering wheel while resting on his relaxed thighs. This is what Kidd's eyes saw as he sat in the drivers seat of his self-engineered mutant sports car that lay in wait at the red light to allow its pursuit to continue.

...

Chopper had finally agreed to let Law leave the hospital, much to Kidd's pleasure, and now he was driving back to his pent house with said patient securely strapped in the passenger seat. Law wasn't as ardent at his release as Kidd was, he was really more anxious then anything. After all, he didn't know anything outside of his little castle and now that the true owner lay dead in it he surly won't be allowed to return. Not that he would want to live there alone anyways, what if it was haunted _now_? That being said, he had no idea where he was to go now. He wanted to stay with Mr. Eustass in hopes of retrieving his memories, but the man would never put such a burden on himself as to take care of a child, especially a child who wasn't even a child!

Scared with these thoughts Law sat in the heated leather passenger seat and snuggled further into his blanket. Even though it was squished under his seat belt, the blanket was really comfortable. It was an extremely soft, thick fuzzy blanket that was tinted a gaudy bright yellow with various black spots scattered on the surface and Law simply adored it. Even though he was confused, scared, and a bit dejected, he still smiled slightly into the blankets touch.

Knowing that was Law's favorite blanket Kidd took it with him to the hospital after the first time he left and he was glad that little Law was as attached to it as older Law was, judging from the simple observation that the boy went no where with out it. When Law firs got into the car Kidd had suggested he take the blanket off until he had his seatbelt on, but of course this was Law he was talking to and the boy simply wouldn't have it. He gripped his blanket harder at the time and looked up to Kidd with the cutest most innocent pout ever, eyes big and lips slightly puckered. "No" he had tried to voice, and though it didn't come out as stern as he wanted it to, it still did the trick. Kidd was lost in the look at the time giving Law a chance to sneak by the man and lounge in the seat before Kidd regained his senses with a light smile and buckled the bundle of a boy into his seat.

Kidd smiled at the recent happening and looked over to see Law snuggling deeper into his blanket. He seemed to be getting slightly comfortable with the fact that he was in a car for pretty much the first time, with a stranger he might have known, going to who knows where after waking up to all the crap he did. Law was seemingly becoming more curious then frightened, his eyes would wonder all over the vehicle as if to understand what purpose every button, latch, lever, or anything served. Soon his eyes wondered to the windows and from there to what lay beyond as Kidd drove on. This was good, Law looks much more alive with his hidden smile in the car then he ever did with his iced or teary gaze he had since awakening at the hospital.

Content with Law's progress, Kidd looked from the traffic light as red as his hair down to his resting pale hands. With these hands he would protect Law, give him anything he needed, and keep him safe no matter how dirty his angelically white palms may be stained. Just like how he promised the young doctor before their departure...

_Law was strapped snugly tight in the reclined passenger seat listening to Sachi and Penguin say their goodbyes as Kidd walked calmly over to the little doctor who motioned for him seconds earlier._

_"What's up Chopper?" Kidd asked curiously just before stopping a bit short of an arms length away from Chopper who seemed a bit more fidgety then normal._

_"Hi Kidd. Um... You um, remember about Law's bandages right?" he questioned, stealing a quick glance at the concerned mans face before hiding his eyes again by looking at his twiddling thumbs._

_Kidd sighed, when ever Chopper was thinking of something he knew others didn't want to talk about he always hid like this instead of getting out there and hurting their feelings. But all that ever managed to do wash irritate the fiery man, both because it seemed like Chopper thought he wasn't strong enough to handle it, which he was. He could handle anything anyone ever threw at him! It also made him think that Chopper couldn't confine with the man, which was probably true since he was so hot blooded, none the less, he was still offended._

_"Yes Chopper, you have told me at least ten times, today alone, how to wash and rewrap Law's bandages. I also know what to watch out for and that his movement is restricted, I'm not fuckin' retarded. Whats really on yer mind? If ya don't tell me then I'm gonna be pissed."_

_His words coupled with the threatening scowl Chopper could just **feel** on him enticed the little doctor to speak his mind, "um... Well... With Law... Um... ..."_

_"Yea, with Law, what?"_

_"Well, everyone was pretty, umm, worked up when they first saw him... And, um..." with this added promise of Kidd's anger being cast upon him, Chopper really didn't want to be here feeling his impatient glare, but wanted to be in his hospital couch where it was safe._

_"They who? Let them be worked up, it's none of anyone's damn business what's happened with Law." Not seeing a point to be made **anywhere** in the doctors thoughts was really getting to the man who just wanted to go back to his car where he knew Law was waiting for him and not listen to some stupid babbling._

_"The, um, doctors here. Well since everyone knows Law and looks up to him they are all worried and want to know what's going on... They keep, umm, asking me and I told them Law just doesn't want everyone to know and the patient doctor confidentiality thing, but that wont last for long and... ..."_

_It was at this point the doctor looked up to the raging Kidd, speaking the answers to a still unspoken question. Needing to know the rest of the story to see if a point indeed does exist, Kidd urged him onward while brutally expressing his unshaded opinion._

_"So? They can think whatever the fuck they want, it's not their problem."_

_"Yeah, but what if someone tells a patient?" Chopper asked with a deep concern that confused Kidd further._

_"Then I don't know...? Why the hell does it matter? It's not like they are going to do anything about it."_

_"But what if someone tells a **specific** patient?" Chopper asked urgently, still refusing to utter the name of his worries._

_Kidd sighed in frustration, "Like who Chopper? Who could possibly have any effect on the situation out of all your random patients in this hospital?" he spat a little more sarcastically then needed._

_Chopper was upset now, whether it was because of Kidd's tone or because he as forced to speak the name of his unspoken thoughts to elaborate further Kidd couldn't tell._

_With a quick look around and a hushed voice Chopper breathed his single name, "Doflamingo..."_

_With that Chopper saw Kidd's eyes widen as if to make space for the ability to look past the doctor and see beyond. To look past the reality he stood in and look beyond. This is exactly what the young doctor hated about talking to people about things they hate. It made them really upset and it was all his fault, but he needed Kidd to tell him what to do about this so it couldn't be helped._

_Kidd was frozen. He hadn't thought about this before... What if Law's crazy uncle found out that Law lost his memory... That Law forgot he ever met the man... Would he come and try to take him back? To make him remember? Shit, he couldn't find out.. Mot him or any of his stupid lackeys! And if any of them even dared to try touching Law, ohhh, they would wish they were fucking dead! Kidd clenched his fists as his rising anger brought back to reality where Chopper stood waiting for his answer, but farther back then he remembered._

_Looking strait into his eyes, Kidd gave Chopper his answer, though it was childishly vague, Chopper still understood the larger mans growl._

_"No..." Kidd half demanded half pleaded, though his anger helped his voice side with 'demanded'. There was no way he could let this happen, Chopper had to make sure no one found out so he would never know._

_Once he calmed a bit Kidd elaborated on his plan, "No one can know. It's okay to tell them what happened, just that the surgery was flawless. His... Condition..." Kidd still had trouble calling it as it was, amnesia, but continued with his vague substitute, "has to be kept a secret. If anyone found out and told that fucking bastard then I'm going to beat the motherfucking crap out of them."_

_Kidd snorted at the end of his rant as a dragon would when blowing fire from its nostrils. He waited for Chopper's hesitant nod of approval before he fiercely turned to storm off towards his precious Law and leaving the now very upset and scared doctor alone in the hospital entrance..._

The light tug on his sleeve coupled with the soft singing of his name brought Kidd back to reality. He looked to his side to see the owner of both the voice and the hand that awakened him and saw him staring back up at the driver to get his attention. Once the smaller achieved his goal he turned his head to the rear and with his other hand pointed at the car behind them. Kidd could see the angry man in the car flicking them off and shouting to, well, himself since Kidd's window was up to block outside noise. On the mans golden shirt were the words 'Don Kreig Bitches!', Kidd snorted a laugh, '_well someone thinks highly of himself_.' Said man proceeded to move his mouth drastically and honk his horn at the red head who's humor was fading and was starting to become annoyed at the older man. Especially so when, at the sound of the horn, the little grip on his sleeve jerked.

Law looked frightened once again, he had his recently popular look of 'fear of new things' Kidd called it. He stared at the boy for a second before glaring at the man behind him, though with the one way tinted windows, the angry driver would never be able to see the deadly scowl directed at him. '_Law was doing so well! The fucking nerve of some people! What the hell is his problem anyways!?' _then Kidd thought of something. He looked up at the light just as it turned from yellow to red,_ 'shit, I sat here for a whole light cycle. The crappy prick still had no reason to scare Law...'_

With a weird new trick he accidentally stumbled across one night in the hospital, Kidd tried to comfort little Law. Slowly he reached up and gently rested his palm on Law's nose, his hand completely encasing the smaller face.

"It's okay Law, he didn't mean to scare you, he was just being an ass" Kidd hummed to the little one as he rubbed his thumb over his soft tan cheek.

With the hand that was previously pointed to the angry man behind them Law moved to cover the pale warm hand with his own darker chilled. Kidd didn't really understand how something as stupid as this could calm anyone but Law was weird and when Kidd got philosophical and tried to think like the brainiac child he drew a playable solution. Maybe with his hand blocking all his senses with a gentle touch then Law assumes its okay not to sense anything, that he was safe because the owner of said hand would protect him and block out everything for him. The real reason for the hand most of the time though was to prevent Law From being scared anew by Kidd's misdirected or unintended scowl. Law seemed to love gentile touches and was a lot more touchy-feely then he ever had been, though Kidd could tell he was still being kept at a distance.

At times like these though Kidd forgot about that little detail a smidgen, times when Law allowed him in and relied on him. Like now with his grip still unwavering yet lazy on Kidd's sleeve as it will probably remain for the rest of the trip home, and Law's other gentile hand lightly gripping his own in an attempt to help cover his face and block out all the new things that scared him. The thing Kidd loved the most though, was Law's secret smiles. Whenever he was close to Kidd but thought he couldn't see, little Law would curl his lips contently. Just like right now, even though it is quite obvious that Kidd can feel Law's change of features with his hand, the little one still thought it was a well hidden smile. Even Penguin noticed the phenomena and was probably jealous that Law was only attached to Kidd, but Penguin could suck it because Law would always be his!

For Kidd these past few days have been absolutely horrible, but this was nice. Still not great, but a nice break from the worst of everything. With _Blue October's 'Graceful Dancing_' playing in the background, it was Kidd's secret obsession but he wouldn't let anyone know he listened to such meaningful, not blaring music. Law was still upset slightly, but he could go home now! They could finally go home! Not after their long stay at the hospital, but after the years of fighting with everything they could now go home together and rest, even if to Law it wasn't that great of a relief. This soothing mood and the current string of evens boarding well for him today really helped him get his head together after this crazy week.

With his own warm smile plastered awkwardly on his naturally scary face, Kidd gazed at his precious treasure before building up the courage to break this enchanting silence, "Hey, you okay now?" Kidd asked as sincere as he has ever asked anything, to anyone, in his life. Except Law, he was always the exception, especially now that he is little. Little Law was always spoken gently to, he was too precious and he might break if Kidd was in the slightest way harsh to him.

"... Yes..." Law replied regretfully, that seemed to be the tone of his replies the majority of the time because he knew what was to follow after his reply. Kidd knew what the boy was playing at and found it adorable. Knowing Law wasn't startled anymore, Kidd slowly pulled his hand away just to have it slapped back to little Law's face by a firm tan brace. Little Law really liked Kidd's touch, and though the man didn't understand it fully, he sure as hell wasn't going to question it. Instead he smiled at his needy Law and gave the boy his hand. They were almost home and he still had his right hand to drive so it was fine, kind of. Since the hand plastered to Law's face was the hand on the window side, Kidd's body was twisted awkwardly as he tried to swear strait with his squished right arm constantly being pulled on by the boy's unknowing hold on his sleeve.

With his Law smiling and the light green, Kidd pressed forward ignoring the pissy man behind him. He turned one last corner a bit too wide and finished between two lanes before strait ending himself. After a moment on that road he was home. He drove down the slope to the parking garage entrance to his garage entrance. Since he owned the top of the building he had his own spacious garage that sported a variety of mechanical hardware, his parked motorcycle, and the scooter he had built for Law for Christmas last year. With a hushed beep signaling the wireless remote in his car had effectively sinc-ed with the security system and the following clanks of the gate being opened Kidd drove looked to his little inquirer to see his reaction.

Law was beyond curious, where had those noises come from? How come cars park underground? Why were all the walls in the room so many colors?

He had lifted his head a little so his eyes were free from their cover, but the rest of the shield was firmly held in place by his grip on the man's wrist. Law had never seen anything like this before, as the car slowly rolled forward he found more things he wanted to know about. There were all these thingies and bobbles and he wanted so badly to know what they were and learn to use them! Then the car stopped and he would be able to examine everything!

That is until Kidd removed his hand from Law's protesting grasp. The car was off, his seat belt was removed, and his smile was widened. Kidd chuckled at little Law before convincing him that him having his hand back would be awesome.

In a blissful tone Kidd tried to win the boy, "Okay Law we're here. This is our house so let's go."

Law's POV Mainly:

Law returned the warm loving hand back to Mr. Eustass quite regretfully, but what could he do, it wasn't his hand so he couldn't keep it... Though he wanted so badly to always be touching his new caretaker in any way, he knew he couldn't ask for that much. He didn't want Mr. Eustass to become angry with him after all. He wasn't even sure if this was to be his permanent residence or not since the careless red head hadn't told him anything whatsoever. Law guessed that this man, Eustass Kidd, was simple minded and had a one track mind which mad it easier for Law to tell when the mad was mad at someone else or mad at him. Though the man always denied it, about half of the time his frustration was indeed directed at Law, if not for his actions then for his predicament. Either way it was Law's fault the man was upset and it was him that was on the mind of said man most of the time.

What he did like about the senseless man was how soft and warm his touch was, and the was his words melted through his ears and soothed him. If he were to think about it then he would notice how much calmer he is now, not even a week after his fathers death, then what he would be without his firey guidance. Though Law still doesn't trust him fully, he will admit that he is much more comfortable when the sturdy man was near him as opposed to when he was away.

When he blinked the thoughts from his mind and looked up to the seat once supporting a crimson driver he panicked a little. Mr. Eustass was just there after all, and now he's gone! Law's hysteria only managed to last about three seconds before he jumped and turned to see the same driver at his newly opened door looking to him with a smile as warm as his touch. To most others his smile would appear to be some mixture of a creepy madness and an arrogant demeanor, but to Law it seemed inviting in a way. He felt like it was something that was supposed to be there, something he was used to somehow and it comforted him.

His smile seemed unaltered by his words, "C'mon Law, we have to go upstairs to get to the house."

Law nodded very business like in his opinion as he noted how perfectly he managed to convey his usual icy visage. He turned to unbuckle his seatbelt and tried to rise from his non-confining seat to wince at the pain of his movement. By now Law learned that Eustass doesn't get angry at him for crying out when he hurts or when he has nightmares, but instead he tries to comfort him. This man has actually never yelled at him or hurt him in any way. It was so strange and it made Law question this man as another would an alien. He just wasn't used to such treatment, he liked it, but it still felt a bit weird.

Like just now, Mr. Eustass reached for him, motioning Law to wrap his arms around his neck so he could be carried to their destination as he always was in the hospital. And just as he did in the hospital, Law silently and obediently clung to Eustass, secretly craving his endearing hold.

Kidd effortlessly strolled to the elevator and typed both his pass ode and room number into the key pad with the hand holding Law's upper body.

It was quiet in the elevator. There was no music, no people, nothing. Law could only feel the rise and fall of Eustass's chest but he couldn't hear his breathing. Maybe it was because of how anxious he was too see his new home or the scare Mr. Eustass gave him seconds ago, but the quiet was really getting to him. Even though the silence was building his tension, Little Law couldn't think of anything to say. '_Actually we never did talk that much. Mr. Eustass is really nice to me, but he doesn't talk to me that much, he just stares at me. It's weird though because it doesn't look like he's looking at me, but someone else even though I'm the only one there. I don't get it... Maybe I should ask...? No. Then he might get upset, I'll just think of something else... What're are we anyways? Is this an elevator? I've seen these on tv, but being in one is really weird.'_

Law looked around as he digested his thought, until he saw the wall to his side that changed with every movement. His grip on his holder tightened dramatically as he saw the city fall below his person through the wall. They were so high and getting even higher! Law was both scared and amazed and the next thing he knew Mr. Eustass had started speaking to him.

"-afraid of heights? It's okay, we are completely safe and we are almost to our room so just look away if it scares you." he offered with playful eyes and an amused smile.

"Okay," Law nodded as he buried his face into his handlers soft neck and reassured his tight hold, "where are we going?"

"To our home... The older you and I bought this place so we could live together, well I bought it but it's the same thing. Yo-older Law would just pay for everything else while I did the mortgage and the utilities. Being the head in the surgical field in the best hospital East Blue State, you used to rake it in! You should be proud of yourself!"

Proud? He was talking about a complete stranger to little Law. He couldn't even feel anything for the mans existence, let alone proud for his single accomplishment. The fact that he should know who this man wash talking about, should be who this man was talking about hurt more then anything else. It's not like he chose to be this way! Alas, his pouting was cut short when the elevator suddenly stopped and dinged upon their arrival making Law flinch further into his hold.

Law was still buried inside Mr. Eustass when he stepped from the elevator and into the foyer of their shared home. Though it was less of a foyer and more like a modern mansions living room. It was a huge open space with beautiful mahogany hard wood floors and monochrome furniture delicately spread throughout. The designs of the twisted metal support frames for said furniture were all simple yet unique adding their shimmering silver gleam to the room. The wall on the left was made of glass like the elevator wall and the wall across from that screamed a yellow much like the one on Law's blanket. The walls both behind and directly in front of the pair were a crisp white and a few passageways as well as a metal spiral staircase gave options to the room.

Kidd lightly tossed Law to nudge his attention, "Hey, we're here. What do ya think?"

Law cautiously lifted his head to eye Mr. Eustass admiring the room his lover designed before he turned to see what was so fascinating. His eyes. Widened in excitement as his new smile slowly widened to a grin, "Wow... It's so big!"

Mr. Eustass seemed happy with his response and laughed lightly at his excitement, "Glad you like it. This is the Living room, any room in particular you want to see?"

Law took a moment to answer as he was still busy taking in everything, this place was like a real castle! He had never seen anything like it before! When he was ready he nodded his head to Mr. Eustass as if he hadn't asked the question all those moments ago, "Uhuh..." looking up to Mr. Eustass he continued, " I wanna see everything!"

Kidd burst out laughing! With the same face as his Law this boy made such a lively expression! It was so beautiful, so careless and open that it almost made him cry tears of blissful sorrow. Fore this was not his Law making such a face, just a child. His Law would never heal enough to create such expressions so effortlessly, but it was still nice to see it on his face, to know that such a look did exist.

"Alright then! Let's go on a tour of the house!" Kidd cheered, trying to make himself believe the expression on little Law's face was true for both his halves.

"Can we?!" Little Law ecstatically asked the larger man who seemed to be in a higher state of bliss then the boy even though his smile was slight and his gaze was far.

"Of course we can Law, this is your home." said man cooed in a soft voice whose emotions extended much farther then it's composure, much like his facial features.

Law was positively, breathtakingly astonished at the fact effortlessly flowing from the content man. He didn't know if he was excited or happy or surprised or anything, he just knew he _felt_ something deep inside him spark. A flame of some sort was kindling and the emotions conjured by the newborn light was warm and familiar, but confusingly new and strange all at once. _This_ was why he had chosen to be close to this man, for things like this that he knew he should know but doesn't. The things that make him _whole_ again.

Law couldn't find the words he deemed plausible in his muddled head so he settled for burrowing his face in the mans neck once again in an attempt to hid his face as he had no idea what emotions play on it.

Kidd purred at Law's shy response and strolled contently to their fist stop on the tour, the kitchen. Their kitchen was like one on TV, with a dark granite countertop with pearl white cabinets above and below. The king sized island in the center sported a large flat top brittle, a small grill bar, and a six set gas range one the inner side with an elevated bar opposed to it. There was a double tub sink with a jet spray nozzle draped over head and a stealthy dishwasher one cabinet space from the industrial sink.

When Law saw all of this from the corner of his eye that wasn't fixated on the light skin that felt his close wet breathing, his curiosity got the better of him and he shot his head up to better examine all that was now in his view. Though that didn't get to happen because with the sudden rise of his head came the sudden dizziness that followed such actions of a concussion subject.

Mr. Eustass saw Law's reaction to the room and his pain tinted expression not a second later and knew what it was, after all Mr. Eustass was always watching Law so he knew when his concussion got the better of him. Then he realized that going around the whole house and seeing everything was probably going to be was to much for the mentally slowed boy with his concussion dulling his senses and thoughts. Looking at the digital clock that hang from the ceiling Mr. Eustass smirked with a satisfied huff at his newly planned activity.

It was just six in the afternoon, but if they started on dinner now then it would be done at a good time. So with that Mr. Eustass gently set Law one one of the four bar stools that had a slight back curving into the square seat that swiveled on this axel firmly planted to the hardwood flooring below. Law was hesitant to let go at first but soon gave into the mans silent demands of freedom. He looked up at his caretaker lonely and confused to receive a wide grin from the man in a confident pose asking him, "Alright Law, how about we make some dinner?"

Still a bit upset that he put down Law thought about Mr. Eustass's offer and decided he was kind of hungry. So with his hands lightly caressing his now needy belly, Law looked up to the much taller and standing Mr. Eustass and nodded his head slowly as to not toss his bruised brain.

The standing man admired his cute expression and his adorably needy gestures for probably a moment too long since when he blinked the motions stopped and now he met a confused gaze.

Law saw the man roughly shake his head before sauntered towards the inner kitchen. Without aggravating his stitches too much Law managed to spin his chair around to he could see the kitchen once again in all it's glory. Profoundly silent he watched Mr. Eustass do a once over in the pantry and the extravagantly spacious fridge before he heavily gripped the edge of the counter with both hands and leaned into the counter facing Law on his outstretched arms.

"So what do you want to eat?" the 23 year old asked the 6 year old.

Well now, that was a question indeed. Law pondered, but couldn't think of anything, he didn't really crave anything and he didn't know what the chef had on hand so he would have no way of knowing if his suggestion would impose himself too much. Though with a little thought, it would be nice if he could have some beef stir fry over white rice. It was simple enough, but he loved it more then anything else since it was one of the few home-cooked meals he has ever eaten in his short life. Now he wanted it, great... What if the man didn't have the ingredients, but he didn't want to leave the choice to the red head and have him make something icky!

After a moment of mental tug-o-war, he gave in to his fear and couldn't voice his opinion. So with a slightly dejected voice buttered with false excitement the boy replied, "Umm, what do you want Mr. Eustass, since you are the one cooking..." no turning back now, he would be forced to eat whatever strange concoction the man created for him...

"Okay, we'll how about some beef stir fry over white rice? It's a bit simple, but it sounds good right?"

With a true excitement the boy gasped, "Yeah! That's my favorite!"

With a victorious smile the great Mr. Eustass turned to the fridge to gather ingredients. With a soft whisper for only his own ears, Kid replied to his future lover, "I know..."

Though Kidd couldn't see it, Law's expression silently changed with each vegetable the man pulled out to examine before either tucking it under his arm or putting it back.

With wide eyes to pierce through the distance Law smiled with an opened mouth, '_broccoli, yay!'_. Mr. Eustass examined the plant a few seconds before tucking it under his arm_, 'something good!'_

Then the seated man stuck his young out in rejection, '_eww, beets are icky! Don't put them in!'_ and he saw Mr. Eustass lower the accursed root after retrieving what lay underneath.

With a smile again,_ 'onions, yay!'_ and they were kept.

Then rejection, '_eww, carrots noo_!' and they were left behind.

The repeated smile,_ 'yay, bell peppers!' _success_. 'Eww, celery!_' another win!

Happy with this game Law watched the rummaged drawer thoughtfully and slumped on his seat when he sat the drawer close and the accepted vegetables plopped into an empty sink. There was a nice thick slab of beef on the cutting board between the sink and a fully stocked spice rack. Law's inference of the scene was dropped as he found a new target of interest.

Mr. Eustass had pulled out some wide cylinder shaped machine and held it upside down in his hand to tug on a cord hidden in the retracting spool under the cover of his weird machine.

"What is that?" Law asked thoughtlessly, eyes glued to this new contraption.

Kidd looked up from his task to the boy, back down and up again, "this? It's a rice cooker. Have you ever seen one before?"

Dumbfounded, Law shook his head in awe. He had never heard of such a thing, rice was always cooked on the stove right? So then what was this thingy?

"Well, do you want to use it? You can help me make the rice for dinner."

"Yeah! I wanna!" Law reached his hands over the counter opening and closing his decorated hands at the empty air, motioning for the device.

Mr. Eustass's laughter startled the boy a little as it roared through the room, but it did not derail him from his objective, to get his curious hands on that thingy! Still in a fit of laughter Eustass handed the boy the machine who immediately dropped it a few inches onto the counter because of its unexpected weight. It didn't weigh much, Law just didn't think of such things when he first reached for it. And of course the deathly startled look on Law's expressive face at this mishap only worsened Mr. Eustass's laughter as he had to hold his sides to keep everything in place. Once the machine was securely in his hold close to his petite chest, Law looked up from his new toy and stared at the mess of a man. Law's cheeks had become a bright red that tread across his nose and to the tips of his ears as his eyes narrowed dangerously and his lips puffed out into a threatening pout, 'it wasn't even that funny!'

Law pouted the whole time Mr. Eustass came down from his high, tears eyed and breathless, "aww... Man, sorry... Law, I... didn't mean to laugh..." his apology was defiantly more then likely not as sincere as Law wanted it to be and did nothing for his chipmunk cheeked pout that now exaggerated his mood. Kidd wiped a the unshed tears from his eyes and walked over to the sulking boy. He placed gently a hand on the back of his raven hued crown for support as he touched their foreheads together and giving the area a sincere touch that shooed away the frustration and humor to make a real moment.

"How about you make the rice and I'll make the stir fry, then we can put them both together and share! Sound good?"

Defeated but he mans strongly enticing offer Law sullenly agreed, "yea..." but then as Mr. Eustass pulled away he felt a soft warm touch on his newly exposed forehead that chilled slightly in the air because of the moist imprint.

Mr. Eustass just _kissed_ his forehead! With utter shock playing with his features, Law slapped his hand above his brow to as if to check for the mark and keep it tattooed on his skin. Of course the chef could hear the smack of skin on skin and was grinning at Law's reaction while measuring out two cups of rice in one container and four cups of water on another to give to the stunned sous.

Time to get cooking...

* * *

A/N: hehehe, call me what you want but this is all you are going to get out of this chapter! At first I thought I wouldn't be able to reach my word average quota with what I wanted to write for this, but then I got to the house tour and had to cut it off so I could fit the rest of the day, but then they took forever to even start cooking dinner, let alone the rest of their night! So I'm going to start off exactly where this one ends next time, whenever that is... So tell me what you think and chillax, enjoy the scenery and just be mellow, then before you know it, BAM NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. His Home, My Home?

Hi people's! So I know it's been more then a week and I wanna post chapters at least once a week, but I just _barely_ missed it! AND I put out three chapters last week so deal XP

This starts right where the last leaves off so you're not missing a smidgin of action! Wasn't that nice of me? :3 well read on lovely followers and tell me what you think!

* * *

**The Beginning In the End**

**His Home, My Home?**

Mr. Eustass just kissed his forehead! With utter shock playing with his features, Law slapped his hand above his brow to as if to check for the mark and keep it tattooed on his skin. Of course the chef could hear the smack of skin on skin and was grinning at Law's reaction while measuring out two cups of rice in one container and four cups of water on another to give to the stunned sous.

Kidd hadn't meant to physically show his love, but Law was so cute and emotional today that he couldn't help it. Hell, the man ought to be lucky he isn't being raped by the brute right now considering how hard he was just watching Law behave as he did. He knew he shouldn't have though, and Law's subconsciously adorable behavior was no excuse. For the second after, he fell swiftly down a dark hole that would forever deny Law's acceptance of him. To Law he was a stranger, a stranger who kept bugging him in the hospital, practically kidnaped him, and was now sexually harassing him! He was falling to hell, the darkest hell where Law would think he was a freak and hate him. He was sure Law would hate him and forever be frightened by him, that is, until he heard a smacking noise. Law was surprised, not scared! He was so relieved that he felt like laughing a hollow laugh that would scare away the depth of his hole, but settled on a devious grin instead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Law's reaction}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wasn't scared, he wasn't happy, and he wasn't angry. There wasn't really a word to describe specifically what he felt that moment after he was assaulted. If he broke it down into pieces, this feeling, then it was kind of warm and happy but also a little sad yet unruly. It was also something... Something like, normal? No, not really, but sort of. Like it was right... Yeah, it felt right...

That was exactly it! All the muddled feelings could be described by that and though the mixture of emotions stayed, there was a certain clarity to it that relieved him slightly. He sat with his hand ever plastered to his forehead as he reveled at his discovery.  
With a face of awe still wearing him, Little Law mindlessly added the freshly rinsed rice and measured water into the device before closing the lid. With everything set but the switch not flipped, Law mulled over what just happened while staring at the never cooking rice.

He had just been kissed... He has never been kissed before, by anybody! Not that he really knew anyone other then his father anyways, but even he never showed such affection! So why was Mr. Eustass, the man who took him in on probably a whim, kissing his forehead? Law was confused yes, but but not really as to what it was or why it was done. Since he already knew what a kiss was and that it was a sign of affection, as well as the strengthening impression that Mr. Eustass was indeed close to old Law. He was just caught up on what could have possibly been behind it. Just what did Mr. Eustass mean to old Law, how did he feel for him? Was he only affectionate to little Law, or old Law too?  
How did old Law feel...?

He was distracted from his thoughts when a broccoli floret eagerly tussled his quick to close eye. Blinking in confusion, little Law tossed his head in search for the projectile before holding it questionably in his hand and looking up to the only other person in the room. This man with the sad, fighting eyes smiled at the boy's cluelessness and ignored his little inquiry. With the tip of his knife he lazily pointed to the device in front of Law, already full and plugged into a drop cord from the ceiling above him, as to gesture to what he should be focusing on.

"Ya gonna turn it on Law?" Kidd asked the boy in nay an elated tone or one dejected. He was curious though if he had upset Law by invading his personal space like that so suddenly even though he preferred to convince himself it was fine. Mulling over it once more Kidd began to second guess himself, about his kiss, Law's feelings this moment, this whole twisted situation. Maybe this was a bad idea, taking Law in, but there was no where else he could go. Law's family was defiantly a fucking no go and hell be damned if he ever gave away his precious Law to one of Law's grubby little friends! So in other words, he was fuck screwed. It was his responsibility to take care of his Law and he would do a damn good job! Even if the look in Law's eyes shaves the skin of his heart, waring it away. Or if his needs to kiss him only hurt the both of them, or if his touch is a tad to rough even though he knows. There was one thing all this added up to, a simple fact as complex as the shape of the earth and heavy enough to bring it down on him... He was a stranger in his lover's eyes...

With his realization, Kidd's amused lips flattened and the depth of his eyes deepened slightly. Though the change was minuscule, little Law noticed it instantly and his rationale fell to that of his six year old accusations. '_Uh-oh, what if he's mad at me now!?' _He looked away from the sullen man in both an attempt to lessen the pain emanating from him and to try to figure what he had requested while wearing said expression._ 'Argh! How do I turn this on!?'_ he frantically thought while fiddling with the switch on the cooker. The last thing he needed was for Mr. Eustass to get mad and beat him, the man was huge! Easily fifty times the size of his own father so he could really hurt little Law if the man chose, and that didn't bode well with the little amnesiac.

With a distinct click the machine started and little Law looked up to his accuser, both proud of his accomplishment and scared of Kidd's eyes. His mixed emotions brought disappointment and relief when he saw the tall brute of a man paying no mind to Law once again to focus on the raw greens on front of him. Still Law stared for a moment longer, just in case Mr. Eustass was to look back. Law wanted to appear attentive in hopes of lessening a scolding he might get, but when none such came he relaxed knowing he was in the clear.

Now to the device... The red light below the 'cook' option was lit and the default 'keep warm' faded when he hit the switch. He understood the basics like where eye power came from and what the buttons mean, but how does it cook anything!? There was no gas like the range and it didn't have anything that looked like an electric stove for a pot, or a pot for that matter. It was just a tube?

So with these curious observations clicking together one by one and Law opening it once to get a puff of steam in his face, which cause an amused Mr. Eustass to snicker over his wok, Law finally figured it out. The rice was in a holder thing that was like a pot and there was an electric stove thing under it and it was all inside the cylinder shell! Excited with his reasoning but still curious to more, he pondered if the cooker was going to know when the rice was done. How could it tell time if it was just a pot-and-stove in a shell? Click! The switch flipped itself back up and swapped lights to illuminate the 'keep warm' light. Well, it knew alright, but how? Law opened the top but with his face out of the steams reach this time to see fully cooked rice. Astonished, he looked from his discovery to the chef for answers but instead got that amused chuckle once again. What was with that anyways? Law wasn't even funny so why was he always laughing? But that thought was cut short when the object of them spoke.

"Well, looks like everything's done. Ya ready to eat?" Kidd asked with a smile. Though this situation sucked infested balls, Law being surprised at everything was so cute!  
Kidd didn't wait for a reply but instead turned to get plates, drinks, and utensils. Huh, did little Law know how to use chopsticks? Oh well, forks were easier anyways so that's what he went with. It had nothing to do with Kidd's inability to use chopsticks and Law always making fun of him at dinner, no no, this was for little Law's sake!

Kidd filled Law's plate and passed it to him along with his glass of milk, since Law had probably been a health freak even as a child, before filling his own and sitting at the bar next to the boy. They did have a table, but Law was already sitting here so Kidd decided they would eat here.

Law took the plate with a bashful thank you and set it in front of him. With the fork he was glad to have since he indeed did not know how to use chopsticks, he picked through his stir fry until he could identify everything on the plate before mouthing his first wary forkful. A chew and oh my gosh this was good! It was already his favorite, but dang this stuff was good! Unthinking of his manners or anything else really, Law shoveled his share with his overstuffed fork until be choked at the fullness.

Panicked, Kidd jumped to help Law, he patted the boy's back while he chugged his beloved milk and even a little after as his breathing regulated.

"Are ya okay Law?" Kidd's voice was tinted with concern but mainly neutral.

"Yea..." Law breathed out before looking up to the man, "It was just sooo good! I wanted to eat it all but then I ate it wrong and I started choking." Law first exclaimed and shamefully admitted the last part.

Mr. Eustass laughed... Again... Geeze it was getting annoying. Well not annoying, but something... Little Law had a hard time naming the things inside his brain though he had no problems naming every _part _of ones brain. This feeling though was weird because it_ was_ annoying but it also gave Law a warm and happy feeling that made him want to do more of whatever it was he was doing to make so he could hear it more. No matter how drawn to the sound he was though, it was still demeaning and that was inexcusable! But Law had no idea what he ever did that was so funny so he decided it was okay, for now, and went back to probably the best dinner ever.

As his never really that loud laugh quieted and died, Kidd continued to watch Law. Not his Law but well... He was Law, even if he didn't remember him, and he was his since no one else would be able to take him from Kidd. It just wasn't right still... Kidd has watched Law for years and he has never been this naive to the world. It unwantedly aids Kidd in remembering that this wasn't his Law. Even with the same face, different expressions play on it and it scares him. Now Kidd isn't one who is easily frightened, or frightened at all for that matter, but this was different. This was his treasure, the one thing he needed to live, and it feels like a stranger took it to live in leaving the shell to torture him. Now someone else lives inside of his Law and Kidd might never be able to get his precious love back from this childish stranger...

Kidd's mindless beating was graciously interrupted by the scratching of his bare fork on his equally vacant plate. Well there went dinner. Looking over at Law's plate he noticed the boy was just finishing his milk before excitingly setting it on the counter beside his also emptied plate.

"Better then the hospital food?" Kidd asked Law just in time to fill that awkward emptiness he felt around silent little Law before it took over.

Law looked up to his conversation partner with a pearly white grin and equally white mustache, "Umhum! It was better then everyone's food!"

"Good! I am the best cook that I know!" Kidd smiled despite his clenched heart tearing at his expressions. It was amazing how little Law's approval made him feel so alive. He loved it when Law looked at him mystified, it was something Kidd had started to strive for. Everything about Law now was of course a step up from his usual fright, but this made it hurt less and that is all Kidd wants right now. For everything to be normal, for nothing to hurt, to just be happy for gods sakes!

Still smiling, even more so at his new revelation, Law started, "So then I can always ea-" he cut himself off with his hands firmly plastered on his selfish lips. What had he just said? He didn't even know how Mr. Eustass would take care of him, let alone if he would take time out of his busy day to cook just for his undeserving butt. Gosh, now Mr. Eustass was giving him a weird look so he had to say something...

Slowly Law pulled his hands a few inches from his face to speak, "Umm... Am umm. Am I, I mean can I stay here?" Law asked its trembling eyes that Kidd's answer could shatter.

The puzzled look on Kidd remained as he carefully tried to understand where Law was coming from, or going for that matter. "Um, ya mean here on the stool? Did ya want to move, cause I can move ya to the couch or something." apparently Kidd had zero understanding of where Law's thoughts were.

Law shook his head to Kidd, he was fine where he sat. Could Kidd really not understand what he meant? The man was an adult! With the tension lessened by Kidd's reaction, Law tried hard to voice his concerns.

"I mean, can I stay living with you? Do I have to go somewhere else?" there, now he said it! If Law couldn't stay with Mr. Eustass then how would he regain his memories!?

Kidd was frozen with the obscurity of Law's question, well to him it was at least. Had he really been worried about that? Kidd had no mind to let Law go, no matter what condition he had and he thought the boy knew that of him by now. Maybe Law just didn't trust him... It was defiantly a bitch to gain Law's trust in the first place so little Law's trust probably wasn't as easily gained as he first thought it would be. '_It's okay though, if Law trusted you once then he will again, just be patient and everything will be fine_' that last part seemed to be his mental catch phrase recently though it seemed to only be making things worse. Blinking the frightened boy back to focus, Kidd reassured him, "No Law, as long as you want to, you can live here with me. We talked about this, remember this is just as much your home as it is mine."

Well that couldn't be right, how could some one as small as little Law own such a huge thing like a house, even if only halvsies? Wait, that's right... The other him, the stranger, old Law owned the house... But is Mr. Eustass saying that little Law got everything that was old Law's? Wasn't that like stealing though? He couldn't steal, he would get in so much trouble! So was this a test? Then he should turn down the house, even if it made him a king, he didn't want Mr. Eustass to be mad at him. Then he might not want Law anymore...

Law looked around the estate in question but in neither a rushed acceptance or a relaxed absorbance. It was sort of in the middle, like a search for nothing yet hoping for something. Something that would make this place his even jus a little bit, an then he found it. On a shelf in the room behind him; that joyful pose, that light green hair, that womanly figure and childish face.

"Mommy..." Law mouthed, enchanted by the precious contents of a sleek black frame.  
Kidd found his gaze targeting the photo and smiled, so he found his most treasured photo. Kidd saw Law wiggle in his seat as if trying to extend his arms like some kind of rubber to reach what he longed for. With his usual sullen eyes and delightedly perked lips Kidd stepped from his seat and calmly made his way to retrieve the photo and silently hand it to the newly elated boy.

Law just stared at it, eyes moving slightly to closely examine every pixel of her features. It was a photo just like this one that he hid under his bed in his haven of a room so his father wouldn't see. For some reason it always calmed him and he could gaze at it for hours in a day and feel as content as any one man could. Now though the calm didn't settle in him as he was used to, but instead tears fell from his dangling eyes onto the level glass protecting her. Kidd knew as Law did that these were not tears of sadness, but of hope and happiness.

"That's the same picture ya used to keep at home, I framed it for ya a while back so ya could keep it nice." Law barely listened to Kidd's sincerity in the background as he reveled in his warmth. His mommy was here, out in the open... This picture, it was something that wasn't old Law's, but his and maybe that made him feel like he could relax a little more here. He had already decided he needed to stay with Kidd, but he was still apprehensive about living in a new place. With this new security flowing from his eyes he thought that maybe, maybe it was okay for him to stay here with Mr. Eustass...

Wiping his eyes with fisted hands like a child was prone to do, Law looked up to Kidd and clenched the frame closer to his person, "It's okay?"

With full understanding Kidd nodded slowly, "yea, it's okay"

So it was okay, Law could stay here, in _his_ house with Mr. Eustass and it was okay! With eyes still locked Law smiled a bit unknowingly as he held his gaze for what seemed like mere moments, mere blissfully enchanting moments.

These collective moments however were broken with a yawn, unrestrained and squeezing at the end. Man Law was tired, it was an exasperating day and taking everything in really tired out the little bugger. Kidd smirked as he thought the same thing and held his hands out for Law to take so he could carry him to bed.

"C'mon, let's go to bed for tonight, ya can take that with ya and put it on yer nightstand if ya wanna."

Law nodded and hugged the mans neck, effectively gluing his photo to a large sturdy back as he was lifted from his seat at the bar, plates left on the table.  
Without hesitation Kidd gently laid Law on his half of the bed before pulling the covers over his curling body. Still clutching the frame Law drifted to sleep with a sense of security greater then any he has had since he first awoke in that hospital bed.

Looking at the man he just tucked in brought an odd yet frequently overtaking stir of emotions to clutch at his chest and leak through his facial expressions. With that neutral expression sleep normally brought, Law looked simply like _Law_, the Law Kidd always longed to see. One that wasn't tormented by nightmares of his family, one that wasn't angry at his brute carelessness or upset with his lack of emotional awareness. A Law that hasn't regressed to be six and not only forgotten, but was scared of him. This was the Law he could watch for hours as a source of comfort just as Law to his mother, but now was different because that usual fulfillment that came with his enchantment was being gnawed at by a hollow disappointment. A certain sadness that everything he can't see in this Law's face was what made Law who he was and that so no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fix it. Seeing Law in his bed like this, in his home like this, really chewed his waring heart. He was becoming unable to hope. Maybe Law was never meant to love him and age happily with him... Maybe all this was the universe's disgustingly sick jokingly way of telling him this, it was laughing at his efforts and pushing him to his limits for shitty kicks and giggles. Though Kidd had persevered for so long, it was winning. He wouldn't be ale to take much more of this, his eyes already matched his lovers in that his sleepless bags were darkening in color.

He sighed his ever small smile away and with brows naturally furrowed he walked back to the kitchen to do the washing. With the meticulous he scrubbed the plates with Kidd regained his mental composure he almost lost with the breakdown he would have had by watching Law any longer. Dishes dried and put away, Kidd sauntered over to the couch with a bottle of Caribbean rum and decided a to watch a nice movie to take his mind off things. He scrolled through the on demand choices and stopped on just the movie to lift his spirits, _Project X_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{fwushhhh}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Law awoke the next morning he found he was in Mr. Eustass' arms again, not that he minded, he actually really liked it; it was just a little surreal. He didn't understand why the quiet was so peaceful or why his hospital bed was so comfortable until he turned his head and stared at the wall, or lack there of, behind him. Oh dear, this would not do, not at all...

Across from his side of the bed was the same wall to the front of the building that just had to be made entirely out of glass. Slowly and carefully he turned his head back and snuggled deeper in his captors arms for security. It's not that Law was afraid of heights, well maybe he was. He was never really introduced to any hights that would insinuate fear until now. Oh, that's right, he's in Mr. Eustass' home... _His_ home... Maybe that's why it was so peaceful. Law's still pressed into Mr. Eustass' chest as he lay content in his bed with the one man who he was starting feel safe around. Mr. Eustass was a great care taker after all, Little Law almost always felt safe and content when he was with him.

Kidd woke in a daze when he felt Law snuggle into him further, Law was always cute in the morning, even the grumpiest of Kid's could become a morning person if he were to wake up with such a blessing in his arms. Though, he could do without the slight headache pulling at his brain. He hadn't drinker that much last night, but apparently enough to forget how he ended up in bed instead of on here couch. Either that or he just couldn't resist seeing that image of Law in his bead that he scared into his mind and subconsciously walked his ass up to be with him... Nah, he just drank a little too much.

Kidd could see the dim sky of an early morning out of the window-wall, it had to be around eight am, of course Law would be awake now. He felt the smaller relax in his hold and a smile kiss his chest, he was definitely awake. With a smile not tainted by his usual crestfallen gaze, Kidd pulled Law in closer and tilted his head forward to burry his face in soft raven hair, trying to connect as much of their two bodies as he could. Along with his endearing squeeze was a treating the two would find quite normal a week ago, "Mornin' Law, love you." Kidd purred into Law's fluffy hair.

* * *

A/N: sooooo... Poor Kidd right? He just keeps digging a hole for himself! I'm sorry if you thought this chapter was kinda meh-ish but right now my life is kinda meh-ish and a little bleh-ish so finding time to write this was a butt so I'm also sorry that it's a little short, but hey, at least it's somethin.

One would think that with spring break finally here I would be able to push out these chapters like puppies, but no :/ my crazy boss decided to go on vacation so now I have to work 12 hours a day for the next three days and then I'm headed for the beach! Though it's still kinda cold so idk how that's gonna turn out, but whatever. YOLO BITCHES! So with that in mind I will try to get the next chapter out this week too cause I already know what to write, but we'll see...

Thanks for putting up with me! Bye bye!


	7. Calling His Name

Oh yea, look at me finishing things through my hectic schedule! Thanks for all the support my lovely reviewers, favoriters, and followers! For all you not included in that speak up and let your opinions be heard! Woo! I'm feeling quite peppy right now, maybe I'll be able to write another chapter with this pep! Well for now please enjoy this newest rendition!

* * *

**The Beginning In the End**

**Calling His Name**

"Law, please unlock the door, I forgot my key at my place and Kidd told me to come check on you." a strange voice reasoned from the other side of the front door. He had never heard this mans voice before and was not about to find out who exactly was calling him from the front door, especially now that he was alone, venerable. What had happened anyways? Mr. Eustass had left him he alone, fleeing as if Law were a ghost. What had he done and why was there a stranger here now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{backwards fwushhhh}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning Law, I love you" a meaningful whisper was felt caressing his scalp where his raven hair sprouted and warmly fell to his ever so alert in the morning ears.

Law was... Loved...?

It was such an unknown sentiment and left Law speechless. What was he supposed to say? He had never been told by anyone that he was loved, not even his precious father. Forget about speaking, he didn't even know where to start processing all this. What did Mr. Eustass mean? Why was he loved? What was love? What was happening? Law was just so confused, being pulled deeper into his thoughts then he has ever been before. He was in such a deep trance that he didn't notice when the subject of his thoughts was hurriedly pulling a shirt over his head while looking at his boots he was next to wear.

Maybe it was because Mr. Eustass made him feel so safe and warm that his mind allowed him to curl so deep inside as to seem inattentive, but that security was quick to flee when he saw the man rush out the bedroom, fully dressed, and heard the distinctive sound of the front door being slammed shut seconds after it first opened.

Was he mad? He was.

Was it Law's fault? It was.

How could he fix it? He couldn't.

With these thoughts running through his head, Law curled in on himself, wincing at the pinch he felt in his sides put paying no more mind to the physical pain as the emotional turmoil was stabbing at him far worse. '_Oh no, he was really mad! What am I going to do, what is he plans to get rid of me!? I need him to find my memories so I can be a whole person! I can't repent because he's gone though... He ran out of here like, like he couldn't stand to be near me anymore! He was probably disgusted with how stupid I am...'_

...

He knew he shouldn't be driving, but Kidd just had to get out of there, fast! He couldn't stand to be near Law for another second in fear of how the boy would react. God, he was disgusted with how he couldn't keep his emotions in check. Law had it far worse then him now and all he could do was think of how miserable he was and grrraahhh! Enough, he just needed to calm the fuck down and go back home and act like an adult... After all, who knew Law better then Kidd? NO ONE, well Kidd contemplated how much he really didn't know of the boy but quickly dismissed the depressing thought from his pep talk. Still convincing himself he thought of something else, he was just like a six year old now, nothing a 23 year old successful collage graduate couldn't deal with... Right?

Right! So now he just needed to calm down and not be scared of how the scardy boy would react. Law wouldn't, no _couldn't_ hate him, no matter what he remembered of his fiery lover, Kidd decided. And though quite pleased with his decision, he was finding it hard to quell his quick coming rage. While pissed off at the fact he was mad and getting even more pissed off that he was pissed off, Kidd made his was to his little garage of a workshop on his speeding hog. Though he owned his own auto industry that was big enough to buy Toyota and Honda as soon as Killer finished playing with budgets and dates, he liked his little garage called 'Kidd's Pirates'. What could he say, he liked the sound of it as a child and decided to stick it onto his favorite childhood hang out where such childhood friends still hung around. He could definitely go there to chill and get to thinking of what he should really be doing next.

When he arrived he was still to pissed to notice how he could just walk strait in, meaning whoever was here last night didn't close up since it was still to early for them to be open. He walked up the stairs to the room they would always hang out in. It was supposed to be used as office space, but fuck office space, they pretty much a bachelors pad above the workshop. He first took in the sight; alcoholic cans and bottles emptied and tossed about, way to many cards for one deck scattered the same along with clothes belong ing to both genders. '_Well someone was having some fucking fun last night'_ though he was pissed still, the mess didn't bother him, it was actually comforting sort of. He was always in some what a better mood when being here, maybe it was the atmosphere or maybe it was his friends, he didn't know and didn't question. He took the last beer from the fright '_score_' and sat in the Henie bag against the wall closest to him, huh, it was warmish. He deiced not to wake the two men distinctively being heat and wire on their own couches with some naked girls on top them. He couldn't see their faces, but he didn't really care who they were, it's not like they were wandering around his second home or anything.

_Flush_, followed by the sound of running water and then the opening of the bathroom door.

Scratch that. Who the hell was wandering around his fucking pad!? Then he saw her. She had an hour glass figure accentuated by her huge knockers and tight ass, but those weren't Kidd's opinions, just facts since he had eyes for men, no man. He had eyes for a single man and that would never change. Though her body screamed feminine, her way of dress and the attitude of her walk was that of a mans. She only had on sweats that hung crooked on her hip, showing they were too big, Heat's he thought, and her head tilted back as a huge yawn escaped her uncovered and unusually may up free lips. Her toes we painted gold, but that was the only gold on her, no jewelry, no socks, no shirt, not even her own pants, it's just like her. She had both hands in her pockets and slumped lazily as she walked back to the bean bag chair she was sleeping on. Only to stop on surprised at the scowling red head in her seat.

Though he was scowling, he wasn't particularly angry anymore and with a crooked grin he greeted his friend, "Hey Iva, nice honkers"

Ivankov Emporio looked down at her nakedness and shrugged, "I can wear what I want! Yee haw!" she said while flipping a purple curly hair that fell onto he usually masked face.

"You mean you won't wear what you don't want to" Kidd rephrased with a smile, he was actually glad she was here, he could feel himself lightening up and thought it might even be nice to talk to her about everything since she always helped him in the past.

"Same same" she lazily replied while waving a matching painted gold hand before reaching Kidd's beer with it. She took a giant gulp before handing it back half empty, "So whatcha doin here so early?" she asked with an innocent smile.

Kidd drank the rest of his beer before it was stollen again and tossed it ask, sighing. "Well it's a long story, but I fucked up." he said as of it were something he doesn't normally do.

Iva of course laughed at his denying tone, "When isn't it your fault? So what did you do to Law this time?" she asked in an all knowing manner. Iva always knew everything before Kidd had even told her and it always ticked him off immensely, but he couldn't deny how much it saved his sorry ass in the past and continued without a fight.

He scooted over some so she could sit with him because looking almost strait up at her was hurting his neck. She sat and he continued, "Well, um" he was determined not to tell anyone bout Law for his safety, but Iva was different right? Killer and all of Law's fucking friends knew so it was fine!

"So Law had major surgery about a week ago and something bad happened..."

Iva stared patiently at the man, but sighed inside, if she wanted to get anywhere with this man she always needed to push just a little, "You mean his amnesia?"

Kidd gaped wide eyed, "how did ya... Ya know what, never mind. Yes, the amnesia. Well he can only remember his life up to being six so he doesn't..."

Quick to catch on Iva finished for him, "remember you?"

Kidd nodded and and was silent for the following moment. He knew it was true, but hearing someone else say it to him in such an icy tone, it just hurt. Really bad. He breathed deeply and collected himself, he wouldn't cry because he was a man goddammit, "Yea, that... Well at first he was scared.. of everything really. He was scared of... of me." Kidd swallowed, "and he would cry all the time. He was so broken and I was so scared." he stopped to calm himself again. They eyes he was showing his trusted Iva were wide and shining with excess liquid that threatened to spill with Heath word spoken.

Iva rubbed his bicep with her small soft hand, comforting him and motioning him to continue, " I didn't know what to do Iva" he practically pleaded but ushered on, not leaving time for her to speak, "he was always trembling and every time he slept I didn't know if he would wake up again. I could only watch as he fell apart... I could only watch..." At this point Kidd lost the battle and his tears dramatically fell, one by on onto his lap and he lowered his head in shame.

"Shhhh, it's okay Kidd, as long as you're there for him, it's okay..." she gave, pulling his head to rest on her shoulder.

When Kidd opened his eyes again the first thing he saw was titties which made him laugh to himself but vibrate the bare shoulder he rested on.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm dying in emotional turmoil and the fist thing I see after" he hushed the C word incoherently in hopes of it not being heard as well of the action not previously being taken, before continuing "is your tits giggling in my face! Way to ruin the serious moment!"

Iva thought for a second, laughed, and threw Kidd back as she reached for a random shirt on the floor and draped it over her creamy skin, "Well I'm not one one for melodramatic scenes, so what can your expect?"

"Right, if that wasn't the understatement of the year, even your face screams drama!" Kidd pressed h cheeks in his wide hand, making her lips pucker like a fish.

"Stov-id! Id hurds! Id hurds! Id hurds!" she pleaded in his hold, and at fist he didn't believe her, but as she continued he stared to feel bad, that is until, "Id dozzen hurd!" she exclaimed while throwing his hand off, "Yee Haw!" she said with a grin, "gotcha didn't I?"

Shit, she always got him. Of course he would never give her that kind of satisfaction, "No I knew!" he stated a bit to defensively.

"Haha, right! Anyways, what did you do to little Law today? Actually why are you here? I thought he was staying with you, so is he alone now?"

Seriously, where does she and Killer get all their fucking information from!? He is ALWAYS the last one to know anything! That though, was a different rant that he had no time for as he realized he left Law all alone...

"Shit, I have to go!" he yelled while struggling to get out of the plush hold of the bean bag.

"Do you know what to say to him?" Iva asked as she saw Kidd race down the hall, just to have him saunter back with an angry pout, "no..."

Iva sighed, of course, "sit down and tell Kill to check on him since I'm sure he's both awake and in his apartment."

"Yea!" Kidd exclaimed at the idea while getting his phone, '_Kill only lives a few floors below us!'_ he thought as he called the blond.

...

With uncombed hair and only boxers on, a blond man stared blankly at his coffee, trying to convince himself today would be a great day so he should hurry and get his ass up when he heard _Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch_ playing in the distance. Why was his favorite song playing, it made no sense until he realized that shit, it was his ringtone for Kidd. He dashed up the stairs to his bed and picked up just before the call would have ended, "Hey, Kidd?" he asked suddenly alert. Why the hell would Kidd call him on his day off, no, why the hell would Kidd be awake this early? It was 9am, but still terribly early for the red head.

Through the speaker of his phone was a familiar rugged voice, "Huh, Iva was right, you are awake..."

Now how the hell did she know...? On his day off too... Wait, why was Kidd with her? She was supposed to be passed out at the workshop where Killer left her last night after everyone got back from that sick party at the Sabody Hotel. Dammit Kid, what did he do, "What are doin at the workshop?"

"How did...? Never mind, you people are too much, sigh, can ya do me a favor?" Kidd genuinely asked, which was super rare, the man just didn't do genuine really.

Then it hit him, Law... Kidd probably fucked up, especially since he doesn't know how to raise a child and he probably freaked out and left... Geeze, "Kidd, "Killer stared already exasperated, "what did you fuck up this time to make you run out on Law?"

'_Well, just how in the hell... I really need to find dumber friends..._' Kidd thought before explaining, "I uh, well. I told him I loved him..." Kidd sounded like he shriveled in on himself and at first Killer didn't get why until he remembered that Law has no memory of his previous future lover. Shit, Kidd did fuck up, "Wha-Kidd! You should know- Why would you even think-"Killers rant slurred together as he repeated everything Kidd already knew.

When Kidd decided it was a safe time to butt in, he took his chance, "I know... I just, it was so hard man... Can you please check on him? I don't know what to say to him yet..." he sounded disappointed with himself, good.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to say to him? He hasn't even seen me before!" Killer pointed out an extremely relevant point that Kidd found absurdly irrelevant.

"You don't have to say anything, just make sure he's okay" Kidd pleaded before hanging up, exemplifying that 'no' wouldn't bode well with the blond.

...

Kidd pressed the button to lock his touch screen phone before shoving it into his pocket. He turned to Ova who was listening and waiting for a more detailed play of Kidd's morning which he reluctantly gave.

"... And then you walked up all shirtless and drank the rest of my beer." Kidd finished, a bit sour about the beer part.

First he was slapped in the arm, then pointed at with a stern teacher like finger point, "First, I didn't drink the rest of your beer, get you facts strait. And secondly, if you can't handle it then you have to give Law to Penguin. It's not fair to Law or yourself if you keep this up Kidd."

"No! I'm going to take care of Law until he gets better!"

"Kidd... You know better the anyone that Law might not bounce back this time... There has already been so much and now he doesn't remember a lick of it. You can't love him like you used to Kidd, you can't even start over because he is a child Kidd a child! The Law you loved so much isn't there anymore and I'm sorry, but you need to hear this..."

But he had, he had heard it before. In every nightmare that haunted his little sleep, he had heard those same words. Just as he was familiar with those words was he familiar with the fact that giving Law to Penguin was probably for the best, but he just couldn't. He felt that as soon as he lets Law go, he really will be lost to him and he will never be able to see Law again. And the fear of that reality was far greater then any other trouble that plagued him right now.

"No, I can do it, I have to... You don't know, without him there..."

Ivankov knew of the extremities of Kidd's endurance more then Law's and knew what he meant. With all Kidd went through he needed something to believe in to carry on, even if that something was as unstable as a human. She knew but no matter how much she knew or how much she went through with him, it would always hurt. Now more then ever she saw that being with Law really was like a drug for Kidd and it was way to late to take him off it. No matter how much she wanted Kidd to believe in her, she knew he would never look at her as he saw Law. She could never show how hurt she was so she pretended to always be strong, never judging, never frowning, never falling, never serious. With her seemingly whimsical life she had many fooled, and the few that did see through façade she kept close enough to watch. Old Law was one of the smarter ones and though she acknowledged him, she could never truly like him. He was always cold and calculating, sizing and judging everyone and everything. She had no idea what Kidd saw in him, but she did know that he healed Kidd's damaged heart and that was the only reason she let it go on for long, but now she couldn't see the happy ending where they both lived peacefully together and she was torn. Was it too late to separate Kidd? She had to choose a side fast...

"_just for now_" she muttered to herself, glad Kidd was too deep in his own thoughts to hear her. She closed her eyes for a moment, finding her inner mask, "Well!" she started with a confident smile meant to convince those who saw it, "I think you can keep Law with you if you want, but you do have to be careful."

Kidd's brow twitched a little, he didn't open up to hear shit he already knew...

"Knowing she has his frustrated attention Iva continued, "Kidd, this is going to be really hard and you know I will always help you if you need it, but you have to make a decision if you want to take care of him..."

He stared blankly until he realized she wouldn't elate him until he gave her a signal so slowly, yet as fast as he currently could, Kidd nodded for her to continue.

Knowing he had fully understood her previous warning she continued, "You have to choose to cure him or raise him sort of. You know as well as I that most patients with amnesia as severe as him have low chances of recovery, especially of full recovery so if you choose to keep him as your lover and he doesn't recover then you won't be able to take care of him and will have to give him away so he can live somewhat normally..." she paused before explaining his other option, to be sure Kidd was following, "Or you could treat him as the regressed child he is and lower the chances of you invoking his memories to return but be able to always stay with him as a parent figure. Either way it will hurt, it will be hard, and you will cry, _but you won't be alone anymore_..." She whispered the last part with a sullen smile and shinning eyes, feeling the hope and pain she thrusts upon him.

Kidd thought silently, weighing his options and she could tell by the way his eyes unfocused and his breathing evened. Why did he have to hurt? Why did everyone have to hurt? Iva would dream of a world some nights, a world where everyone was equal and free, where people could change and grow into anything they wanted without pain or hate. Why couldn't she bring the world in her mind to this reality? She longed to see Kidd enjoy himself with the freedoms of her world, she wished everyone who had accepted her could... But they can't and she was painfully aware that no matter how hard she tries, she will never be of any actual help to anyone.

Kidd blinked once to refocus his eyes as he was brought back from his thoughts to see his Iva staring into the distance, with no smile, with no frown, she looked like a doll. Emotionless and otherworldly, though without her eccentric makeup she looked a little more human. She also looked a little more earth bound, like she could be touched by the troubles of the earth dwellers and be affected. Normally she was a mighty existence, with eyes not soft with acceptance nor harsh with prejudice, a smile with a confident gleam turning away lower individuals. She was by no means pure, but she couldn't be tainted by the darkness of our worlds and Kidd had always looked up to her. He wished he could see what she sees when she looks away like that, to see the world he hinted at from time to time. _Newkama_, a land of happiness that he wished he could make a reality in return for all she does for him and his friends.

Abruptly and uncharacteristically, Kidd pulled her into a warm and gracious hug, with one hand holding her head next to his he whispered his thanks for everything, as he always had, "_thank you Iva_"

It was simple but more sincere then any gift or poem could be and she hugged him back with a strength Kidd would never know hid her slight trembling, "Yea, now go on Kidd and talk to Law, he's probably afraid by himself." she totally pulled that excuse from her ass, but it fit surprising well and she soon felt Kidd let her go and race to his bike, yelling for it to start before speeding off.

Iva sighed and looked around the room where her sleeping babies lay, "oh Kidd, if only you could be happy like the rest..."

...

'_Shit, I left my keys in my apartment! And I have to take the fuckin stairs to get back down_!' Killer thought as he knocked lightly on the door.

No response. Huh, he tried again... And again... And again?... And a-fucking-gain!...

"Law, please unlock the door, I forgot my key at my place and Kidd told me to come check on you." he finally said, but to no avail. After a few knocks more, he ran his ass down the stairs he previously climbed up since today the elevator _had_ to be broken, he was really trying to avoid the extra five story hike again. When in front of his door he punched in the password in his self installed key code that only he had in the whole building, complete with retina and finger print scan, better safe then sorry right? He grabbed his lanyard with an assortment of memory chips, key cards, metal keys, and a single keychain that had the same skeletal face as the logo for the Kidd's Pirates shop.

With the key Kidd had legitimately and personally gave to him he turned the lock and cautiously stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Law...?" he called with zero malice as he stood stiff, listening for any motion, but heard none. '_Was Law even in here? Kidd had better not be fucking with me, though he's normally pretty serious when it comes to Law... Guess he's hiding, great... Now I have to hind him... Though a six year old couldn't hide anywhere too tricky_' Killer thought as he stepped deeper in the house.

...

Law was scared out of his mind, the only person he knew left him to be forgotten and a stranger was here to collect him so Mr. Eustass could give him away. No! He didn't want that! He wanted to stay with Mr. Eustass! With Kidd! Law was so scared of being abandoned that his hiding place was soon found by the sound of his almost contained sobs. His chest beat with a force that compact against his lungs, making it hart to breath, and the pressure in his head from the fear and stress fed his concussion and now the pain was blurring his thoughts. He just wanted to lay in Kidd's warm arms and be told that everything was okay! He didn't even have to be loved, just close!

Law still didn't trust Eustass Kidd completely with his thoughts or himself, but he finally acknowledged that he needed him. He needed his touch to keep the trembling chills away, he needed his sent to steady his nauseous pain aching all over, he needed his voice to cast a light on the shadows where his fear and stress resides. He needed Kidd there with him so much that the realization doubled his pain, as he knew it was too late and Kidd would not be returning.

"Found you" a menacing, to Law anyways, voice crowd as the intruder pulled open the door to his hiding place. Law looked up at the man in front of both him and the fish tank he was under. He had a mane of gold like a fierce lion and five aged gashed etched across the entirety of his cream colored face in the shape of a star, ruining the smooth skin beneath. His lips and nose were deformed because of the scar and his eyebrows as non existent as Kidds, though it was because of the horizontal line carved over his eyes and not genetics. His piercing blue eyes seemingly grating a promise of death to Law, and after the moment of slow realization due to his head injury Law noticed his wrist was held and he was lightly being tugged on.

"NOO!" Law screamed in protest, tears screaming down his face.

"It's okay Law, calm down" the stranger sang lightly though coupled with the mans wretched features, it only succeeded to scare Law further.

"NOO! ... STOP! ... LEAVE ME ... ALONE!" he screamed between frantic sobs which seemed to work as the kidnapper let go of his wrist and let him retract it.

He stood there a minute joist staring at Law until his eyes widened and he reached for him again, "Law! You have to get out of there! Your stitches are ripping!" Killer informed the frantic boy who would have none of his wisdom before reaching down and tugging on his shoulders.

Even with his efforts, weakened by the pain, to keep himself in place he could tell that he was slowly being pulled out of his cramped hiding space and he screamed, "NO! ... STOPPIT! ... KIDD!"

He was just as unsure of the reason behind his plea as Killer was of why this was so damn hard. Yet as lost for answers as they were, both continued their efforts.

With his cries taking over, Law could barley form words in which to plea for freedom. The only word he could call clearly was that one he had had practice shouting, whispering, cooing, thinking, aching, needing, his entire lost life. "KIDD! ... KIDD!"

Unknown to the two fighting men was the slam of some door in the distance and the running of heavy boots on the stairs, "LAW!"

Kidd ran to the man who's cries he knew all to well, what the hell was happening!? Where was Killer! Shit, he had to get to Law!

At the sound of his name Law screamed louder and Killer released the boy, allowing him to escape on his own and awkwardly dash into the hall where he bumped Kidd and fell back onto the floor. With an 'oof' Law's rear hit the hardwood below and a moment later was he able to open his eyes and take in what had happened. Kidd was on hid knees in front of him, he looked scared and unknowing. As the adrenalin from his fear continued to pulse through him, Law jumped forwards onto Kidd, latching his scrawny arms around the others muscular neck, "Kidd..." he sobbed into the heat as he breathed in the euphoric sent and soon those warm arms surrounded him and that hushed deep voice coaxed his relaxing form. He really did need this man, not only for his memories, but for his sanity Law decided as he slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Killer looked down at the pair, unknowing of what to say. Law had never freaked out like that before and Kidd was never that gentle, even with his precious Law... Feeling awkward in the silence Killer spoke, "uh, concussion patients are only supposed to sleep when needed, he shouldn't be napping like this." He knew it was an ass hole thing to say, but it was the first to come to his mind and well, too late now. Kidd's worried and affectionate gaze was broken into a demonic scowl and redirected to his best friend, "Shut up Kill! What the hell did you do to Law!? He's scared shitless!"

Killer wanted to crawl into a hole, he knew it was his fault, but he didn't know little Law was so easily scared! After all, old was was tough as shit and an arrogant snot too! Although telling Kidd that would probably only get his face punched in further then he was already gonna get. He was going to try to just not say anything, but Kidd's glare was eating at him and he knew the man was expecting an answer and a good one too, shit...

"I um, well when you called me I had just woken up and..." Killer started, unsure of what to say to piss off Kidd the least...

"So...?" Kidd gruffed an interruption, "What did you do to Law?" he repeated himself, impatient for an answer. God, Kidd was always so hot headed! Could he stop being such a dick for a hot second!?

"SOO!" Killer started again with an attitude, fuck Kidd, "I knocked but no one answered so I let myself in and he was hiding! I searched this fucking house top to bottom until I heard him under there" he dramatically pointed to the 175 gal tank behind him before crossing his arms over his chest, puffed with anger, "then I went to see what was wrong and he wouldn't come out so I was going to leave him bee, but the little fucker popped his stitched and was bleeding through his shirt so I had to get him out and then your accusing ass came in!" Killer finished with a huff.

Kidd glared at Killer a moment longer before loosening his hold on Law to see the blood seeping through his clothes and onto his own. Shit, Kidd panicked for a second and ran Law to the bed where he patched him up. His wounds just reopened a little, so if he doesn't move much, the bandage Kidd wrapped him should do fine.

Kidd sucked in his pride and thanked Killer, but not apologized, that was just too much. And motioned for him to leave. Kidd had a life changing decision to make...

* * *

A/N: so I accidentally created an important character out of the blue with this, but I really like her so I'll keep it! Did you like her? Did you like any of it? Let me know pretty please!

Oh! And there might be a new update soon! I just wrote 2000 words about burritos! (ch 8)


	8. Just Like Me

So I said I would put this out on Monday to some, but look who finished early so Happy Easter! I would just like to say firstly that I love all of you! If I were doing this to keep in some secret notebook in my closet then it would be so half assed, but you people bring out the best of me! And secondly, speaking of the best of me, I sent the first 2,000 words about burritos XD ikr! I want to warn you that you may crave a burrito while reading this cause I sure did writing it! Though when I wrote the first part it was one in the morning and it was closed :/ anyways, without further adieu, please enjoy!

* * *

**The Beginning In the End**

**Just Like Me**

The sun shined brightly through the freshly cleaned windows surrounding the small restaurant that everyone was raging about recently. There was scrapyard 3-D constructed pictures decorating the modern maroon walls. The shining wooden tables full of a variety of people and the line circling the dinning area the same.

Kidd sighed, he didn't think of this, the lines at chipotle were always horribly long. Was Law okay standing like this? Kidd returned from his gaze over the crowd to look at his lunch partner who had awoken an hour earlier. He didn't look to be in any pain, he actually looked excited in a way. Kidd smiled, Law was so cute!

Wait... Was this Laws first time out? Didn't he once say his father never let him out...? It was too long ago and Kidd didn't remember that well.

"Hey, this your first time here?" Kidd smiled kindly as he spoke.

Law tensed a little at the question and reached for Kidd's shirt for comfort. When he looked at his hand, fisting the fabric, he smiled a little, "Yes, daddy said I couldn't go outside at all."

Kidd stared at the hand on his shirt, not leaving. Of course Kidd allowed it to stay, he was just confused a little, wasn't little Law freaked out that he confessed his love to him? ...

... '_Oh, that's what Iva meant_' Kidd thought, Law was too innocent to know how Kidd loved him so he can play it off either way, but there's no turning back. He shook his thoughts as he distracted himself with another question, "So did you ever go out anywhere with him?"

Law looked into Kidd's, not so much to him, scary and piercing eyes and smiled a wide teeth baring grin, "Yea! Daddy took me to the Shoppers grocery store once! And I got to see all the fruit and a lady said I was really cute, but then she touched my cheek and daddy got mad."

"Oh," Kidd replied, "Well when your stitches heal more we can go shopping together too if you want." Kidd smiled and rested his hand on Laws fluffy top.

With eyes as wide as his smile Law placed his free hand on Kidd's, "Yea!" Law shouted a bit too loud before dropping Kidd's massive hand over his now relaxed face.

It was strange, ever since Law woke up he was always touching Kidd in some way, not that he was complaining or nothing, but why? It didn't really help his decision making since all he could think about was that energetic voice screaming for him as he climaxed... Definitely a hot, sexy, BAD idea, but so, so good- NOT GOIING THERE!

If Kidd were a normal person who cared about what other people thought he would have noticed about half the establishment staring at the pair, but all he could think about was Law... Specifically how to not fuck Law...

Without realizing Kidd was pulled forwards by the never loosening grip on his shirt until he was called for.

"Um... K-Kidd...?" Law tried to get the mans attention without pushing some button he didn't know existed or not, he wasn't normally one to speak first and it definitely got Kidd's attention.

"What? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Kidd searched Law's face frantically until Law shook his head.

"N-No, um, I think it's our turn..." Law informed the man, turning to look at the ethnic lady in a black tee shirt holding the grounded tortilla press.

"So it is, do you know what you want?" Kidd turned from the lady to Law as he shook his head again. Kidd just smiled and pulled Law so his smaller back was against his chest, effectively showing him the world of condiments on the other side of tilted glass. With the new position Law was forced to let go of Kidd's shirt and instead wrapped a hand around an arm that pinned him to the counter.

Kidd smile widened and in Law's ear he whispered, "Okay, so you just pick the things you want and she will put then together for you to make a burrito, if you don't know what something is, just ask." when Law nodded against his form he turned to the lady, "two burritos"

Her cutesy smile she wore for the slender tan man faded as the paler brute scowled at her and demanded his order. She was hoping to talk with the cuter of the men first, but the pale one cut in, "white rice on both" he demanded before turning to listen to what the darker one whispered to him.

"Black or pento?" she asked in a cute way, trying to be noticed. The darker one looked so cute, his eyes were lit with curiosity as if he has never seen any of this before. He would point at something and then whisper to the larger man who would then whisper back along with a nod 'yes' or 'no' which in a weird way kind of looked like he was deciding what the smaller would and wouldn't like. After they went through everything on her half the pale man urged the smaller to speak to the lady.

"Um... Good afternoon," Law was oddly nervous, either from being watched by Kidd or from doing something so new and exciting, he couldn't tell but soon he had his composure back, "how are you ma'am?" Law smiled a smile meant to be cold but filled with warmth from excitement.

"I-I'm fine, and you...?" she was taken back by his superb mannerisms.

"I'm great!" Law smiled wider before getting back to business, this was serious stuff! He was making his own very first burrito all by himself! "May I please have some of the peppers and onions, but no beans." he more demanded then asked, the lady was NOT going to ruin his first burrito! He saw her neatly form his order on a heated flour tortilla and saw she was just about to speak again so he cut her off, "the chicken too please" he added with an innocent smile.

_'Not bad for his first time_' Kidd thought as he made his monster of a burrito. Once finished the first half of the assembly line, which held the hot foods, they stepped in unison to the other half of the counter where the cold fillers were. The girl here was probably in her late teens and had been watching Law the whole time when the other lady was helping them. Law looked at everything in confusion, he thought maybe now that had no problems with the first half he would be able to figure this half out on his own, but this half was so much worse!

Law recognized tomatoes...? With stuff on them.

Corn... With stuff mixed In it like the rice but different.

Cheese, that was definitely cheese, though with all this crazy nonsense one can't be too sure... He would ask Kidd just in case...

Same with the lettuce...

The rest he couldn't recognize at all and their game of whispers started again. By this time the line had doubled and many people were getting very impatient, but the pair remains ignorant as Law experienced his first outing.

The teen eyed the two patiently when suddenly the slender one nodded and smiled, he looked up to her, "Hello ma'am may I start?" he asked a little to excited for a man his age ordering food, but both the teen and the pale brute of a man behind thought it was adorable anyways.

"U-Uhuh," she nodded slowly, trying to control the urge to reach out and touch his face or confess her undying love for him then and there.

The man just smirked a crooked smile, "Okay then can I get the mild salsa, corn, cheese, and lettuce?" he again demanded but it didn't seem like she minded at all, whatsoever.

"Is that all?" she asked and gazed at him with the most adorable eyes she could manage, which in turn only deepened Kidd's glare at her.

"Yes ma'am!" Law exclaimed, proud of his first accomplishment. He turned to eye Kidd as to tell him how proud he was and see if the man felt the same. He smiled that warm smile Law was starting to crave and whispered, "_good job Law_"

The boy turned to face the counter again to grab the arm his hand rested on and bring it to his chest like a child would their favorite plushie. The teen looked confused and the brute of a man happy yet stressed. Said stressed man was also quick to bark his order at said confused teen who took a moment longer to come back to earth to finish his. Honestly the man at the cash register could have probably gone on break and come back before being able to wring them up!

With Law in one arm and the bag of food in the other Kidd left the establishment and headed for the car that Law had no idea where it was parked.

...

When they got home Kidd poured Law a glass of milk and brought it to the table where Law sat across from Kidd. When both were seated Law rested his feet on top the newly placed pale feet and smiled lightly at Kidd, "Um, thank you Kidd" Law was being sincere, not fake, and the notion made him happy.

"No problem, well, open 'er up and see how ya like it!" Kidd prompted as he handed the boy his. Law stared at the aluminum wrapping for a minute, trying to figure out what to do with it. Then he decided he could use it as a plate since he didn't have one already.

Kidd watched Law curiously as he stared at his still wrapped food, smiled, and unwrapped his burrito as if it was glass and the foil tissue paper. After the delicate unraveling Law put his burrito on the table? Not just on the table, but to the edge of his reach before flattening the foil in front of him. By the time the boy folded a circle from his foil and picked up his burrito again, Kidd was half way done with his own.

"You know," Kidd started before swallowing his mouthful is food, "if you wanted a plate that badly I could'a gotten ya one" he smiled as he chugged his beer.

Law looked at his make shift plate, to Kidd, to his plate and back again and just smiled, quite content with his handmade plate. Kidd just laughed which in turn made Law pout. Law tried to ignore the man by eating his lunch until he noticed something of grave importance... This thing was bigger then his mouth no matter how he turned it!

Kidd saw Law spinning and examining his burrito meticulously as his laughter died, did Law not know how to eat it? He stared at the man a while longer, he was just so adorable. Little Law didn't know anything and Kidd loved seeing his reactions to new things! Eventually though Law would become frustrated as all children do and Kidd wasn't about to let Law fall into a temper tantrum any time soon.

"Laww~" Kidd chimed uncharacteristically, effected by the boy's behavior. Once he had Law's attention he waved his burrito nonchalantly, "you can bite it from anywhere you want and it's fine" Kidd finished by biting his own.

Law looked at the bulging tortilla in his hand, it didn't look very appetizing, but he knew what was inside so it should be fine. Throwing caution to the wind he bit into its side, taking in a mouthful of his chosen fillings and it was pretty dang good!

Kidd laughed again when he saw Law beam at the intake of his creation, but now Law could ignore him easily and did just that.

Kidd ate his whole burrito without spilling a grain of rice and was just polishing off his third bear when Law moaned and looked up to Kidd, "I'm full..."

Kidd looked at Law approvingly, normally he would eat the whole thing, but half of it was the challenge and Kidd knew that. Little Law had eaten three fourths of his, not counting the giant mess of fillings he made over and around his makeshift plate. What Kidd always noticed though was that little Law always finished his milk, and this time was no exception.

"Alright, but look at the mess you made" Kidd teased and at first Law shot up and looked Kidd in the eyes with a deep regret, but after a second his posture released as he realized it was a joke. Law noted that Kidd did that a lot, joke around. Together they cleaned off the table and while Law tossed the last of his mess in the trash, Kidd leaned on the door frame of the kitchen and eyed the man.

"So, whatcha wanna do?"

Law thought about it seriously for a second before realizing he shouldn't have an opinion. With guilt hushing his voice he replied, "um, what would you like to do Kidd?"

'_Kidd_' Kidd's eyes widened as the voice of an angel echoed his name in his ears. That confident slender back he took comfort in seeing, the smooth icy voice he craved to hear, fading with each fleeting moment; wasn't gone? Well it was in the sense that the back he gazed upon now curled in on itself more then not, and the voice cracked with fear with such the frequency, but who owned such traits. That's what wasn't gone. Old Law, his Law, was possibly still inside and he could tell by the call of his name. '_Since when has he called me Kidd? To him shouldn't I be Mr. Eustass? Does this mean he's remembering!?' _

Kidd was far to excited by the idea and rushed to the man who was looking back at him cautiously when Kidd took to long in his stares and thoughts. With a small squeak of surprise and wide confused eyes the smaller man was pulled into the larger's chest with warm constricting arms wrapping longingly around him.

For a while he was held, and for that while he was skeptic. After the usual round of questions and ascertaining his safety little Law decided it was safe to let Kidd hold him as tight as he did for as long as he wills. After all, little Law had previously decided that it was safe with Kidd. He was never hurt, yelled at, lied to, or anything. Quite the contrary, Kidd had said he loved him! After some thinking though, it was obvious that Kidd had loved old Law, but it made him feel warm none the less so he decided to accept Kidd's love, even if it hurt his heart that same way it ached since he first awoke and met the man. And though the only memories this man has triggered were said painfully strong feelings that little Law has no hopes of understanding, he knows that somehow, doing as this man says will help.

The man, Kidd, was too revved up in his false revelation to notice how strong his hold was or how it had already been ten minutes. He was lost in a land of hopes he conjured himself with his soon to be fleeting thoughts.

'_...and if he's starting to remember then hopefully he will regain everything! Kidd...'_ he had never been so happy to hear his own name in his entire life and his eyes squeezed tighter to keep everything in as he thought, '_I wonder what he remembered!? Wait... He would have had to remember a lot to be comfortable enough to use my name... Why didn't he say anything about it? Could he have only remembered a little? Did he even remember? If not then why the sudden change? Nothing has happened to make him change anything..._'

As Kidd concluded his inner discussion he pulled Law off and held him firmly on the shoulders at arms length. He saw eyes, started with the sudden pull, searching just as he was for some kind of answer. One searching for a closeness he wished to return, one searching for a hint to regain himself, both searching in silence, unable to voice their desires.

Silently they dig for anything offered, but nothing they receive respectively. Their useless search was put to an end finally by an upbeat knock on the door. It first broke their concentration, but that we all. Kidd had no will to answer and was about to resume asking Law how he wanted to spend his day when with the door beaten again was a muffled 'Yee Haw' indicating who was at the door. And that 'who' being who it was indicated that Kidd had better answer that fucking door!

With a strong yet subtle grip on the back of Kidd's shirt, Law follow the man to the door and hid fully behind him as it was opened.

With a slightly irritated sigh Kidd greeted his ever charming guest, "What do ya want Iva?"

Law peeked ever so slightly around Kidd's thick arm to see a woman with a magenta leotard and fishnet leggings, long thick eyelashes, and lips matching her royal purple corkscrew curls that supported her gaudy crown. She seemed to be really happy, despite how Kidd had growled at her. Just who was she? Whoever she was, she noticed Law and waved to him while looking him in the eyes, completely ignoring Kidd. When he was quick to duck and hide she laughed and resumed conversation as if nothing had happened.

"Relax Kiddo! I just came to check on you! Now is that so wrong?" her innocent smile could be described as anything but innocent as she stood tall, expecting to get what she wanted even if Kidd was to put up a fight.

Kidd's eyes narrowed as he snarled, "Yes, that is wrong! Ya'only come to 'check on me' at home when yer running from someone!"

With water shining eyes and quivering lips she looked up dramatically and rested the back of her hand on her forehead with one hand while the other wrapped around her torso tightly, "Kidd," she sobbed lightly, "your words hurt, they really hurt... They hurt..."

Kidd crossed his arms and huffed, he was NOT falling for it this time! Law on the other hand had come out of hiding and unconsciously inched his face closer to her being. Kidd could see sadness in Law's eyes as he felt what she showed, poor stranger lady!

With her words still repeating and growing heavier each time she looked from the bottom of her eye and smiled slightly at Law's reaction before falling on her knees and pulling both her arms around her shaking shoulders below her fallen head, "they... They... THEY DON'T HURT!" she exclaimed while springing triumphantly to her feet with both arms freely in the air. With a fist pump of both hands she cheered, "Yeeee Hawww!"

Kidd's arms were still folded and Law's head was still ostrichsized when she stood too close to them and continued, "got ya didn't I?" she winked at the boy and smiled warmly.

The tester seemed to have never trusting Law smiling too as he shifted his gaze down in embarrassment. "Um, are you okay?" he asked unsure.

With a light smile she patted his lowered head, "you bet! Do you really think his oaf could hurt me in any way?" she reassured with a laugh to drown the insult Kidd surly flug at her. No matter how much she couldn't bring herself to like old Law, little Law she had to admit was a cutie.

During her laugh Kidd seemed to say something and from what Law could tell from his sideways glance after lifting his head, the man looked mad at the stranger lady. Was she a bad person? Was that why Kidd didn't like her? She seemed nice though...

Taken over by curiosity Law rose to be closer to Kidd, to whisper his concerns. With an open ear Kidd listened and laughed before pulling little Law in front of him and holding him tight so his fragile back was against a sturdy chest.

Kidd then looked to Iva who had a brow raised at the scene, "This is Ivankov Emporio. She's like my big sister, but be careful, she's crazy!"

She looked to Kidd and his crooked smirk as he spoke and then to Law who, even though he was only six, was analyzing her as thoroughly as when they had first met. She smiled at the memory and looked to Kidd again with those otherworldly and emotionless eyes Kidd respected as strength, "damn right I'm crazy! Someone has got to make your little lives a little more hectic once and a while! Yee Haw!"

Both not wanting to hear Kidd's reply and being tired of standing she strutted gracefully past the pair to collapse elegantly onto the couch behind.

When Kidd turned to growl at her presence Law circled the man so he stood behind once more and Iva just snickered at the sight. Kidd had always been overprotective of Law but this was a bit too much. Her smile never faltered as she sighed inwardly, no matter how much she hated that he took her Kidd away, she had to acknowledge how they needed each other. Kidd would never give Law up and Law would only become more dependent as a result so, well, she'll have to help them through this if she wanted Kidd to be happy. The worst of it was that she didn't even want Kidd like how Law had him. She didn't want to be his lover and she didn't need him to be her protector. She just wanted to be his most important person. She didn't need a title for her place or a kiss of reassurance. She loved all her babies and wanted each to be happy, but Kidd was her first friend, the first to be important to her. For a while she thought that their feelings were the same, until Kidd left for collage that is. They used to get into all sorts of trouble together and were there for each other in times of need and loneliness. Though she dearly missed those days, she knew it was far too late for anything.

With a toothy smile and a head turning wink she patted the cushion next to her for one of the boys to come, "Hey Law, why don't you come sit with me while Kidd makes us some tea?"

Kidd didn't look to fond of making tea, or was it letting Law off by himself with his crazy friend? Either way he scowled at her until a tug on his shirt turned his attention to an awaiting Law. Of course Law needed to know both if it was safe and if he was allowed to go to her. First Kidd saw the fear in the boys eyes, but with a deeper look he saw an excitement at the gesture and hesitantly nodded for Law to go while he wandered to the kitchen, alone.

...

"So how's lil Kidd treatin ya?" Iva asked with a friendly smile, attempting to start fresh with the man.

Which was proving to be difficult since his fearless lips flattened into an emotionless line and his cold and calculating eyes, intensified by the laziness of his brow and the creased shaded bags underneath, we're those of old Law. She didn't expect a six year old to be wearing such a guarded mask, just what has this boy been through? She knew he had it bad, but for this long?

A smirk of might then glee lifted the corner of his lips, "He is treating me very well thank you very much."

She sighed, 'Law will always be Law'. With piteous eyes purposefully cracking her own mask she continued with a sincere voice, "Law... I know you don't know who I am now, but one day you will remember me. I know you are scared, confused, and unsure about most everything but you have to believe me when I say things will get better. You can do no wrong here, no matter what you have known before or what you think of yourself as, Kidd will always accept you so it's okay to let your opinions free here..."

She stopped to see if he understood and it seemed like he wanted to, but something was keeping her words away from him...

"Let's practice," she continued as she placed a feather light hand on his two clenching together, "so, do you think what I'm wearing right now is okay to wear in public? Speak honestly now."

He had to think for a second, '_she wore it to the house so she already wore it in public, but I thought you weren't allowed to be in public places without pants..._' he opted for the safer answer, "y-yes" he cleared his throat after the thought.

"Really now?" she questioned in a knowing manner as she lifted a brow to him.

Law couldn't tell if she was upset because he didn't tell her the truth or because that wasn't the answer she wanted in the first place. Either way she was expecting a different answer, "um, no. Sorry..." he said while looking away from her.

"It's okay Law," she comforted while rubbing his hands in her own. Behind the mask this Law was a lot more fragile, that was for sure, "okay, let's try something else. Kidd is treating you 'very well', but what does that mean? What exactly does he do for you?"

He met her gaze again to see what she was playing at but found nothing of malice. He saw something he often sees in the Kidd's eyes, one who knew of such emotions would label it concern, but little Law had no label, fore he hasn't met with such an emotion enough to name it in his meager existence. What he could gather though, was that it meant no harm and actually that it would cause the person to be nicer to him so he believed it and told.

"Kidd is um, really nice to me... He um, gives me my medicine and feeds me and let's me sleep with him. I don't know why, but he doesn't hit me or yell when I do bad things..." his frown that was forming from that last part was quick to turn into an ecstatic smile as he got into it, he even said that this whole entire home was mine and his! He took care of me when I woke up in the hospital and now I get to be the king of this huge castle!" he opened his arms wide to indicate how huge he was talking about exactly.

To that Iva smiled. There it was, what Kidd fell in love with and all his glory... Her eyes saddened for a moment before she dismissed all mal thoughts with a blink and looked to the boy with a new found joy, "You know, you don't have to be the king."

He looked up to her as a very confused child would and she continued her thought.

"You can be anything, a King, a Queen, an Emperor, or even an supreme ruler of everything!"

Law still looked confused and in his scientific mind, he had reason to be, "No, only girls can be queens and only adults can be emperors and only aliens can be supreme rulers, so I'm a king."

Iva chuckled and gently shook her head in disagreement, "No no Law, that's not it. You can be whatever you want, you can be a boy sometimes and be the king, and when you feel like it you can be a girl and be the queen. Or you can be Law and not be a boy or a girl, an adult or a child. You are free to be whatever you want whenever you want and you can change whenever you feel like!"

Law could only stop and stare, that was a lot of information to take in after all. Who knew he knew so little about the world! A few moments later, when Law thought he finally got the gist of it, he saw Kidd come in and set three cups on the table before sitting in the armchair next to him and decided to reiterate his learnings.

"Um, so, I can be whoever I want..." his teacher nodded, "and it's okay for me to pick?" another nod coupled with and encouraging smile, "And I don't have to be a boy of I don't feel like it? So I can be a princess!?"

Iva laughed and Kidd choked on his tea he almost spat out, so he couldn't be a princess

His wall has started to reconstruct when Iva hugged him, "of course, haha, you can Law! Hahaha!" she barley managed. Then he looked back to Kidd with eyes of much more pleading then he had thought he even had, and Kidd in turn stared for a moment after he stopped coughing before he sighed, smiled, reclined, and approved. Both stranger lady and Kidd said yes so he was going to be a princess one of these days and get pampered like crazy because it was okay!

Okay, Kidd needed Iva to stop before Law got anymore stupid ideas, not that Law as a sexy princess isn't NO! NONONO Not Going There! Head shaken from these sinful thoughts Kidd glared at Iva, and if glares could speak his would be saying 'you better change the fucking subject before I kill you!' Kidd was all for Iva's beliefs, but Law was a gullible child and teasing him like this was mean to both the boy and him. Honestly, he could say he wasn't surprised with how well Law took to Iva, even though previously they didn't like each other, little Law was more willing to be friends and the versa. Kidd was just happy that Law's world was expanding and he was having fun. Seeing them both n his home, safe and smiling, was actually bringing forward his constant exhaustion. He hadn't been getting enough sleep lately and it was finally starting to get to him. At the sound of the mingled jolly from the couch he was cradled to a much needed nap.

Iva smiled at Kidd when she saw he was out cold, he needed it after all. Law tuned to see what she was gazing at and jumped up in a panic to Kidd's side. After his instantaneous discovery that his caretaker was still breathing he decided to wake the man up so he wasn't alone with the stranger lady. He poked Kidd's pale defined cheek once and quickly ducked behind the chair to hide.

Nothing happened.

He lifted his head up to see if the man was still asleep, and sure enough, he was. As sneakily as a child could, Law slowly reached up and poked his cheek again to hide swiftly out of his sight if he were to awaken.

But nothing happened...

Iva watched the boy attempt his single poke strategy a few more times before whispering for him to come sit back down. She told him how Kidd needed sleep and she had a story for him to keep him entertained which took all of his attention from the sleeping man to the storytelling woman. What was it about kids and stories? Anyways,

"Did you know Kidd got to know you when you were big and when you were little? But you only got to know Kidd when he was big right? Well, do you wanna hear a story about Kidd when he was littler?"

Law's expression hole she went from that of a 'yea, so?' to a 'yea that's right!' to an ecstatic 'I wanna know! I wanna know!'

With a light smile she watched the boy before she looked up and placed a thinking finger gently on her lips, "well let's see... What story should I pick..."

Law looked up at her intensely when her eyes widened and her lips made a 'pop' noise as she lifted her finger of an idea, "Ah! I know! How about Kidd's grandma? She was just like you and Kidd loved her very much..."

She felt a little guilty, but she would never let it show. Little Law just looked so happy and excited, but she was going to tell him a tragic tale in hopes of strengthening the disintegrating bridge between the boy and his memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Iva's Story}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were walls of white and fluorescent lights, yet outside there were clouds of gray and trees bare as their beauty forgotten, like his life.

A seventeen year old Eustass Kidd walked into the familiar hospital room to hear the familiar beeping and see the familiar figure causing the familiar machine to make such a familiar sound, laying in the reclinable cot of a hospital bed. This wasn't the first time he had been there and it definitely wasn't the last, though that was soon to come.

He had stopped bringing flowers and gifts by now and just sat in the chair next to old and wrinkled woman, sickly pale and thin as a stick. Her short messy snow colored hair proofed out around her comforted head and a sole arm lay above the sheets as the machines were connected to her by this. She had a breathing tube in her nose that pushed her oxygen when needed. All in all she was a poor sight, but that wasn't why she was admitted to the hospital you see, her sickness seen was caused by an illness that was incurable. What she had was a memory disorder known as Alzheimer's...

"Hey Gran, how are you today?" he asked with a sincerity no other soul knew he could possess as he placed his larger, firmer hand on her frail bony one.

The smiling woman could only stare for a moment before she smiled sweetly at the teen, "hello son... I'm fine thank you. How is your wife?"

The teen's eye twitched as he tried to keep his smile smooth, this had starting happening recently... Everyone knew her memory would reset after three hours, but the question was always just how much did she remember in each cycle? Recently she has been identifying Kidd as his horrible father, though she still seemed to remember of Kidd. He was still hurt even though he knew, and he still played along even though it hurt him more.

"Um yea... She's good..." Kidd scratched the back of his head as he spoke of the woman who wasn't his mother.

Grandma Eustass didn't seem to notice his hesitation and continued, "good! You should bring her and my lovely grandson with you one day. I feel like I haven't seen him in ages... He is such a kind boy... Did you know he used to come over and make me breakfast before he went to school? He would always come over and just listen to me ramble, haha. Sometimes though... He would just look so sad... I wish there was some way I could help him, but I couldn't even get into his world... I think he might be upset about your remarriage son. I don't blame him though, sigh... That woman is evil and Kidd knows it too well... I understand that you love her and you do deserve love honey, you do! It's just... She's making you push Kidd out... It seems like he's not even a part of your family anymore and you are too focused with her children to take care of your own... Kidd is strong, yes, but no child is that strong son... I really - Hello son, I'm glad you came to visit me today." her light smile, though fading in and out through her monologue returned with the beginning of her new day.

Kidd could only stare at the blurry figure before him. Ever day he would visit her and everyday she would talk about Kidd. He loved her so much and it couldn't help anything at all! All he could do was sit and get lost in her slowed thoughts and bask in the cold light of how much she loved him back and how much it didn't matter. His tears could fall freely in her presence and none would be the wiser as he cried for everything. He cried for the loss of his beloved Gran who was still here, the loss of his family who lived on in the same house but with no voice for him, his life that though he still lived had lost its beauty and none would remember the radiance he once shined with.

Today, he lived truly alone in a land far worse then the loneliness of being absolutely alone, fore the people he had once cherished still walked next to him, but they walked a different path then him. Today, like days past and days to come, he lived in a land where hews made to witness what he once had as every day plays out the same without him.

Abruptly the teen stood and turned, unable to look his loneliness in her eyes. Without turning back he walks out of the room and building alike to the monotone world still-standing before him...

* * *

A/N: there's more to her story in the next chapter along with a super surprise! Well maybe it wasn't a surprise, but it's still super so XP oh! If you didn't get it, Law is like Gran because both forgot Kidd and Kidd still loved both, go Kidd! So what did you think?


	9. A Stolen Hat

Guess what guys! One month story anniversary! Thank you for sticking with me all this time and through my random updates! Alright, so I know the story has been really sad do far and I am super sorry! I just wanted to say that when I first thought of this I thought it would be cute and funny to have a little six year old Law clinging to Kidd, but then my fingers decided that something that merry couldn't come from such a traumatic thing as amnesia and then they just kept adding on and on and on! And because retreading it made me kind of sad, but less then you all probably since I just finished my outline for the ending(which is really far away) but I was getting really insecure about this story and I was wondering if you could answer some of my needs that I will post below. So with that said, this chapter is really different to it's predecessors and of its confusing please let me know and I'll fix it! Well, voila:

* * *

**The Beginning In the End**

**A Stolen Hat**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Iva's story continued}~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Visit after visit, day after day, a certain delinquent found some time in his day to visit the best hospital in Goa City. Whether that time be taken where others would be in school, when visiting hours were over, when none was expecting him, or even when he brought others, he would still come to see a certain woman whom he cherished above all other humans.

A twenty one year old red head sat in an all to familiar chair and gazed upon an all to familiar face. A face that both you and I have seen before Law. That face was the face of his Gran.

this day though, she was asleep and he was alone. Gently he grazed his rough thumb over her loose skinned hand in a soothing fashion. By now she had no recollection of the delinquent, and he knew this all too well, but he couldn't bare to leave her alone for even a day. He knew as well that he was the only one who visits her anymore, as was explained by one of the twenty top doctors in the facility. After all it had been about five years since his Gran was admitted for her safety and constant monitoring.

Recently she has become week with the passing months and Kidd could see it as well as, if not better, then the doctors watching over her. It scared him to think of what would happen if he lost her, because then he would be alone in the world... He now had others to care for him like his best friend Killer he met when he entered collage and his childhood friend who would always watch over him whether he knew of it or not. She was a fabulously bright person if I do say so myself, but she couldn't ever carry as much of his burden as she had wished. Kidd was to stubborn to give it to anyone else, that is until he met you Law. He would always tell his Gran about his most recent encounters with you and how interesting you were. Most of the time she would laugh with the strange youngster in front of hr as of she were living his young and willful life and Kidd would always smile to her reactions, wishing her feelings were true.

This day though, as she lay asleep, Kidd made no attempt to wake hear as he had in the distant past. Now he not only knew better, but feared that the slightest startle could break her fragile being. The stress of her condition was slowly eating at her though she didn't know it and just as every time before Kidd would stare at her sleeping figure, trying to take it all in as if it were the last time he was to see it.

Slowly, peacefully, she awoke and looked up to her unknown grandchild and smiled. Nothing could really startle a woman who has lived as many years as she, especially the awakening to a handsome young man eager to wrap his strong warm hands around hers.

"Hello there Sonny" she whispered with all her strength.

Kidd swallowed to clear his throat, he hated how weak she had started to sound, before he pulled his lips to a smile and initiated conversation, "Hello Gran. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine thank you, just a little tired... Would you be so kind as to amuse an old hag like myself with a story?" She asked with a slow blink to rest her eyes before looking back expectingly.

Kidd smiled and nodded. He began with an introduction of a character one would find much like himself, then of a boy with an age the same as his yet a figure and hobby very different. While the red head liked to see how man made devices ticked, the boy would rather open up a man and see how he ticked. This boy could be described as one much like you Law, with bark jet hair, inked tan skin, and the figure of a dancer. Kidd's smile seemed to widen without his knowing as he spoke, no matter how many days he told the same introduction and the woman's smile would gleam with more sincerity as he spoke. He continued his same story with a little tale of an encounter the re head character made his first year of collage, an encounter with the boy. He told her of the things the boy had done since that he found curious, the things he found funny, but not the things that he found worrisome fore this was to be a happy tale. He told her of how he was first ignored, but now, in their third year, they had grown quite close. He couldn't say it aloud nor in admittance to himself, but in the expressions playing on his face and the emotions the experienced woman could pick up, she could tell the red head character truly cared for the boy. She could feel the longing of wanting to be beside him from the youngster as well as a feeling of belonging that he seemed a bit to ecstatic about, as if he had never felt it before.

Kidd rambled on and on for at least an hour and a half until he started to grow tired. It was a fulfilling kind of tired that would be the makings of a vary peaceful nap that he soon wished to take. He checked his phone for the time and noticed that he had a solid twenty minutes before she was to recycle again. Kidd tried to depart before she could greet him in mid sentence most of the time because it was just too much. So with dear parting words and a peck on the cheek he left her to play the tale in here mind again.

As he walked down the hall he saw the constitution of said boy from his tale walking down the same hall, only towards him. The raven haired student had a white doctors coat and was reading off his clipboard while biting the butt of his pen as he walked, paying little to no attention to what or whom is around him. This boy just happened to be a favorite student of the owner of this hospital so he was permitted to intern here without a degree. Kidd was going to greet him, but caught his breath in the last second. After all, the two were close in Kidd's books, but in Law's he couldn't tell. The boy was always distant with others and seemed to be annoyed at Kidd's antics normally, so he thought it would not be wise to disturb him in his most likely future workplace.

Kidd turned to leave the hospital as he always had and did not see the familiar boy enter the all to familiar room he had just left.

...

Iva gazed wholeheartedly at the man turned boy on the couch next to her, taking in his reactions. Of course he wasn't looking back at her, but to the sleeping figure opposite from her. He had been staring over there since she first mentioned his appearance so she couldn't really tell what he was thinking, but from before she could see something like hurt in his eyes. He was hurting for Kidd... Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all. If Law could feel what Kidd felt then they had to be still connected. Iva smiled at the notion, yea, that's what she would believe to be the truth, that Law could love Kidd again.

Her thoughts were broken as the object of her distant gaze startles the stillness of the room by rising slowly, never taking his eyes from his fixture. Careful, as the figure before his sight was fragile with pain, Law stalked closer to Kidd and just as carefully he reached his hand to cover Kidd's face just as Kidd had always done his before. Pleased with the secureness of Kidd's face under his hold, Law allowed a hint of a smile to form on his crestfallen lips. Once he decided it was safe, Law crawled onto Kidd and collapsed face down with his chest on Kidd's stomach and his cheek pressed against his restful heart.

Law was confused and hurt and confused about why he was hurt. He just wanted the warm safety Kidd had always brought him, but for some reason he was a bit apprehensive to approach his comfort source. He didn't really get what Iva meant about the old Law and Kidd, or why she kept saying there was someone who looked like him but obviously wasn't him. What he did know was that she was sad when talking about it and he was even more listening to it, the pain in his chest that Kidd normally caused was much more prominent now. He didn't want to hear about Kidd when he was sad just as he didn't want Kidd to be sad when he looked at Law. So listening to the steady sound of his heart and feeling the warmth he always had, Law fell to a calming sleep.

Iva sat and simply watched. She had a bit of a melancholy gaze as she watched their innocent interaction. She had hoped that maybe Law would be closer to Kidd now, and that seemed to be the case since less then a week ago Kidd was considered a stranger to the lost boy. There was that ultimate sadness that loomed over the whole situation though. She had never seen Law so clingy and with his new act, Kidd might give up on Law's memory returning and give in to his childish side.

As Iva thought about this along with the possible consequences she returned the tea set to the kitchen and washed it, leaving it to dry on the counter. With a sigh that was to match her sentiments on the exhausting future to come, she went back to Kidd and Law.

She caressed her beloved red head's cheek she whispered a word of advice to choose his path soon. As she stood again she saw him twitch awake and to his groggy eyes she smiled a mask of reassurance.

"Mmmmmm... Iva?" Kidd moaned as he rubbed his eye with one hand and wrapped the other around his sleeping Law to keep him in place, as curious as that place was to him.

Iva looked to the boy Kidd was fixed on and then back to the pale man and shrugged innocently, "Morning sunshine, he just climbed up there and fell asleep all on his own."

Kidd chucked at her answer to his gaze. "Seems like he's starting to warm up to me now" his smile was warm but his eyes were distant as he spoke.

Ova returned her hand to Kidd's cheek, "It's more then that Kidd, you're the only one he really knows as he is now and he needs you. He feels safe when he is with you, though I would advise that you let him meet new people soon. Like those brothers, he would really be able to lighten up with them around! Especially Luffy! Yee Haw!"

Kidd grunted in response though with a smile at Iva's revelation. He was obviously not fond with the idea of Law making 'friends'.

At Kidd's faux negativity Iva laughed before remembering why she came here, "OH! That reminds me! If you ever see or hear from those two then I was never here today! AND I know nothing of any stolen hats! Now I'm off to Killer's to retrieve my treasures! See ya!"

As she spoke she gracefully fell back towards the door in which she first came just to slam the door shut in excitement as she finished speaking, giving Kidd no time to retort.

First he laughed at Iva before he looked down to his precious bundle and sighed. He would have to make a decision soon...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{fwushhhh}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the few days of being home it was time to return to the hospital to get Law's blood cleaned again. Chopper had said that this was going to be a common thing until Law's kidney had healed enough to filter things itself. So, with this, Law was laying on one of the hospital beds while Kidd sat next to him in a chair pulled close.

In total there were five figures in the room, the boy on the bed, the monster in the chair, the doctor with a clipboard, a nurse sitting at the foot of the bed, a nurse that was two.

"There, that should do it. Now just stay put" the boy was informed by the, for some reason, slightly crestfallen doctor with a halfhearted smile.

Then light and chipper, "How do you feel Law?". A bit more enthusiastic, "Yea! How do you feel!?" the two male nurses said to the boy then looked to each other, one with a glare and the other a gleam.

"Leave him alone shit heads!" was then heard in a growled bass.

Then silence. The boy, Law, was too overwhelmed to speak with all these people on the room. Though for some reason he remembered them being a lot more scarier then they are now, kind of like a cold hearted pirate or something. These three strangers were the same as those from when he first awoke and now that he could observe them with a relative calmness, he soon figured out that they must have been old Law's close people which made him both happy and sad. It was a weird, uncomfortable, yet extremely common swell he has been experiencing lately.

When he pulled back from his thoughts, a bit more comfortable in the room he noticed every occupant seemingly watching him. Oh snap that's right! They were probably waiting for him to reply! Since they were his alter ego's close people, he might as well play nice and not be rude, after all they didn't seem like bad people.

"I'm fine.." he whispered in a rusty voice before clearing his throat. Apparently the nurse boys found his answer funny? They were laughing so hard they had to grab their stomachs, well at least the one without the hat did. They were weird... But for some reason their antics brought a smile to the boy's perplexed lips.

They were weird, but they were amusing too. Law smirked at the notion when a small hand clasped his shoulder, a hand he had never known and thus feared. With the reflexes of a jungle cat that sprained his ankle, Law turned to the figure at his bedside. He sighed in relief, just the doctor.

"Seems like you have much better reflexes now, though I expected as much. Have you been having less headaches? It seems like your concussion is healing exceptionally well for the stress you have gaining. Your surgical lacerations should be closed completely in a few days, but you will still have to take it easy."

"Wow captain! Do really do heal super fast, don't'cha? Oof!" nurse number one, the hatless one, asked as he was hit in the gut by nurse number two, the one with a hat spelling 'PENGUIN' on the front. Why he was hit the boy would never know, but he found it quite amusing one the less. Though why was he being called captain? Today he was a princess... His knight in red armor even bought him ice cream after breakfast and carried him like a princess all over the house that morning, so obviously he wasn't a captain but a princess. He was just about to say so too when he was so ruby intuited by a scarily enthusiastic outburst.

"TRAF-GUY!" the door to the room was slammed open and a boy with his whole torso wrapped in white gauze ran to the bed seemingly painless.

"Where did you put it!?" the strange man screamed to the boy a little loud from a distance not far enough. What a weird and SCARY person. He had denim shorts, no shirt, no shoes, and a rough scar under his onyx eyes and hair. He was panting as if out of breath but standing tall and angry. Well not angry, but, well maybe a little, but also pleading?

"Back off runt!" the growl.

"Calm down! What are yo-" mostly the doctor.

"LUFFYYY! LUFFY! THE FUCK DID YOU GO!?" a stranger running in the hall shouted.

This stranger, Luffy? Well 'Luffy' seemed unphased b the others opinions and looked to Law who couldn't think of anything to say. He had never had his bubble invaded as the way it was now! It freaked the heck out of him! What was wrong with this guy!

"Oi! Traf-guy! What wrong!? Where is it!?"

"I said back the fuck OFF BITCH!"

"HEY! YOU DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT RED!"

"Don't shout Ace! This is a hospital!"

"Sigh, sorry Chopper. Luffy! What are you doing!?"

"He has it!" suddenly a tan finger was pressed onto his cheek, squishing his features. Law was confused, so very confused...

"Has what Luffy? You can't just run around the hospital like that and I don't like chasing you to god knows where!"

"But Ace... Boshi(hat)..."

"So your saying he has your straw hat... Where did that even come from?"

"Shanks gave it to me... Ace you're not that smart are you?"

"Luffy! Sigh, no, not that... I meant why do you think Law has your hat?"

"Oh! Because Iva texted me and said so, she also said he was here to give it back to me! Isn't that great! We've been looking for it all night!"

"For some reason, I don't think he has it Lu, it's probably one of her games again... For all we know Jimbe might even have it!"

"You mean 'the Jimbe'? One of the mafia leaders in the state!? That's so cool! But kind of scary..."

"Jimbe has it my ass! Theirs no way she would expect ya to get it back from the man who monopolized firearms trade underground with his fishmen clan! Yer full of shit Ace!"

"Shut it Red, I'm still upset with you."

"Umm guys?" "yea, hey guys?"

All eyes turn to the nervous nurses.

"You shouldn't be fighting about this now." "Especially not here, I mean really? Don't you remember just who is here?"

All eyes then turn to the boy who stiffens.

"Oh yeah, I'm really sorry Law... I'm, uh, Ace.. Nice to meet you." though the other had retreated quite some time ago, another appendages was tossed his direction in the form of an open hand that was not met and so fell to its owners side in defeat.

"I'm really sorry, again..." he repeated and this time, on the other side of the bed Kidd gripped his shoulder and in his eyes were his unspoken apology along with an almost murderous tint remaining from his previous stare. Law smiled at the safety Kidd unknowingly gave him as a voice called his gaze.

"I don't really get it, but I'm sorry big little Traf-guy. Can I have my boshi?" "Oww!"

"Honestly Luffy! Oh! Chopper! Did you tell our little buddy here the news!?"

"He's NOT yer lil buddy.."

"No, I haven't! I was going to later! He can't move right now anyways, so there's no reason to get him all excited when he still has to sit here for hours! I was actually just telling him about his 'Captains Luck' when Luffy ran in screaming."

"Captains Luck? Is Traf-guy a lucky captain who found a treasure chest of meat?"

"No Lu, only you would call a wooden box full of meat that has been buried for who knows how long treasure."

"Luffy, you're the one who came up with the name." "No, Ace did. Luffy's name for it was stupidly long."

"Oh right..." "told ya"

"So there is no meat?"

"No Lu, they are talking about that thing. The trait a lot of us have as we are natural leaders who might not necessarily lead others. It isn't a disease or any official syndrome or anything so not many know of it and those who do are all pretty much in the same circle. You know, the thing where when we get hurt it doesn't really hurt and it heals twice as fast as a normal person?"

"A mystery luck? No! A mystery captain?"

"Haha, yer brother's dumb as shit!"

"Hey! I said shut it Red! And no Lu, it's, well..."

"It's the thing you named weirdly." "Yea, the 'I got hit in the face, something with your guts and it didn't hurt, though his teeth' or something."

"Oh! The 'I'm a pirate, but on land because I can't swim, and you hit me in the face but it didn't hurt and your kick in my gut already healed, but watch your called teeth hurt when I kick your ass!' thing"

"I don't even know how anyone, let alone someone as dumb as y'are could remember that shitty name."

"I swear to god Red!"

"ANYWAYS" the doctor interrupted before turning to Law, finally he wasn't being ignored! "We call it 'Captains Luck' because Luffy is extremely lucky and really likes pirates. Since Ace's world pretty much revolves around Luffy, he decided that was a fitting name and it really was, since everyone could actually say it in one breath. It worked surprisingly well though since Luffy's case is by far the most extreme. His skin is as tough as rubber though it looks and feels normal. A lot of people from school have this actually and you were the one to study and document it. In most cases, someone with 'Captains Luck' has a unique quality about them like Luffy's endurance, Ace's heat weirdness," "Its not a heat weirdness!" "your desire for medical knowledge and your skill when applying, the same with Kidd's machines, Hawkins creepy predictions, how Bonney can make herself appear to be pretty much any age, and how Killer's little sister, Apis, can talk to animals. Well I'm still not quite convinced with that last one, but still."

Law was still muddle brained from the experience. He had understood what the doctor meant, but he had no idea who those people were or who those men in the room were really... There were just so many things he didn't understand.. He didn't have a straw hat first of all... What was the news secondly? Why is he being refused to as Traf-guy and what's a 'heat weirdness'?

Kidd could see how tense his treasure was and was thoroughly displeased with its cause, no, he was down right pissed. What the fuck is wrong with those two!? They would always manage to piss him off every time he saw them and now they barge in here and scare Law with all their screaming! They had to go, like fucking now! How would be get the stupid brothers out of he though... Oh, that would definitely do it!

"If ya get the fuck out of here and don't come back then I'll tell ya where yer hat is twaut."

"You know where boshi is!?"

"He's messin with you Lu, don't listen to him."

"Well aren't we fuckin' bitchy today, on yer period hot boy?"

"You can use the words 'period' and 'hot boy' in the same sentence retard!"

"I'm gonna take that as a yes pussy. Anyways, Iva came over yesterday after she stashed yer treasure so i know where it is. Honestly, if y'all are going to keep playing 'bury their treasure' then leave us out of it!"

"But Kiddyyyy! I don't even know what Iva's treasure is! Every time I get something she always gets it back just as fast and says I was wrong!"

"Don't call me that twerp! And if it upsets ya so much then quit playing with her! You are never Ever EVER going to be able to steal her treasure so your just opening up to flicking suicide!"

"You know what her treasure is Kiddy!?"

"Fuck yea and I ain't tellin ya jack shit so get the fuck out!"

"I still don't believe you, but it might be barley in the right direction so tell me where you think it is Red."

"Fuck no! I ain't answering to you bastard!"

"But Kiddyyyyyy~~! Where is boshhhiiiiii~~! Kiddy! Boshi! Kiddy! Boshi! Kid-"

"Killer fucking has it! Now get the fuck out motherfuckers!"

With a smile yet without a thanks, the younger of the intruders fled to the halls he first came, screaming just as loud. "BOSHI! KILLER!? BOSHI! KILLER WHERE'S BOSHI!?"

"LUFFY! I JUST SAID NOT TO RUN AND SCREAM IN THE HALLS!" the second intruder yelled through the doors, effectively making Law jump for the umpteenth time, before he too darted out.

Ugh, that was just too much and now Kidd needed a nap, but from the looks of it, Law needed Kidd so for now there would be no napping. Since the two nurses left to chase after the hoodlums in their hospital, only the small doctor was left to possibly scare Law. Law looked scared, confused and unsure, but mainly overwhelmed. He could probably use a nap too.

While shutting his eyes in an attempt to break Law's needy stare from them and sighed, relieving much of his cumulative frustration. With a fresh, reassuring gaze, Kidd rubbed Law's shoulder as he spoke, "Its okay Law, everything will make sense one day, it will just take a little time to get to know everyone. For now, why don't you take a quick nap and forget about those two bastards earlier. Sound good?"

Law physically relaxed as the warm touch of Kidd's hand, and the deep resonance of his voice melted his tense muscles. Kidd looked really tired and a nap did sound really good... But there was so much Law didn't now about so many things that he felt he once knew which bothered him greatly. He felt he was a great insignificance in comparison to that other guy, to old Law, yet it saddened him rather then angered him for some reason. His mind was so lost and so stretched that he couldn't even form any questions now towards these past events, so he instead decided to sleep a wonderful sleep where he might even dream of a memory! Though he, even in his childish comprehension, knew the likelihood of that was extremely low and becoming slimmer with the passing days.

With a worn out smile, Law nodded to Kidd in acceptance of his suggestion and Kidd rose to his feet to better tuck the boy in. Law soon found himself in a dreamless sleep that was only so quick to come because of a large and gentile hand caressing his supple cheek.

The little doctor who has been waiting for Law to fall asleep then looked to Kidd with an unreadably blank expression. "Are you going to let him see him? He just woke up last night, so he's accepting visitors today."

Kidd's eyes never left the sleeping figure as he spoke, "Yea, if he's up to it when he wakes up, we'll go see him. It might do Law some good to see someone he remembers..."

"Yea... Kidd?"

"What?"

"I'm really sorry Kidd... I still feel like this is all my fault..."

"Sigh, look Chopper, I already told ya this isn't anyone's fault. Maybe this was supposed to happen... Maybe Law was supposed to forget the horrible past he didn't deserve and I was supposed to be miserable my entire life, who knows."

"If only I was more careful during the surgery then maybe he wouldn't have seized.."

"Chopper, that would be fucking impossible so wo-"

"Dr. Chopper, he wants to see Kidd" "Well Law too of course, but he wanted to talk to Kidd"

"I'm not gonna leave Law her by himself so tell him he has to wait for both of us, and get the fuck out. Everyone!"

Was the last word spoken before calm footsteps and a closing door. Finally everyone was gone and Kidd could get some sleep. Still firmly planted in his chair, Kidd crossed his arms on Law's bedside and rested his drifting head in his cradle until he too was in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: so was it confusing? I tried to give each voice a specific characteristic to make it easier... so since the last chapter would have been too long if I stopped where I wanted, the surprise, which isn't that surprising of a surprise anymore will be in the next chapter! Something to cheer about though, with this chapter we are officially in the second quarter of the story so things will start changing!

~*~ So remember how I said I have some insecurities earlier? Well here are some questions I have that I would really like to have some feedback on if anyone would please! This story is sad I know, but does that make it like boring or bad, or am I okay to keep writing as I have? Like tell me honestly if it's kinda like meh to you or if it's actually good! Also what parts or things do you guys really like reading in this? Like things that make you smile or are funny or neat or something? That's pretty much it with my request, so tell me what you think and read on!


	10. Forced to Choose

I'm sooo sorry! D,x I went straight from high school to collage and didn't get a break until now! So I actually wrote this a little while ago but I couldnt post it until now for stupid reasons that I'm upset about. I would like to apologize for making you lovelies wait and if Itold you I was gonna post this forever ago then I'm also sorry for lying, but I am working on the next chapter so please be patient with me! I'm trying to get back into the flow so hopefully there will be less of a wait between chapters. Thanks for all the support you guys give me! It really means a lot and gives me the confidence to keep writing and I hope to hear from you as a reader, and with that, ENJOY! ~~

* * *

**The Beginning In the End**

**Forced to Choose**

"Who are we going to see?" Law asked apprehensively. He had no idea what was going on, all he knew was when he woke up he wasn't attached to the machine anymore and Kidd was quick to get him in a wheelchair and into the hall.

Kidd looked down from his towering position pushing the chair to see the man looking strait up to him in probably the most adorable way ever and could only smile. Law has lightened up so much in just a week and Kidd was glad to see him innocent and happy for once, even when considering all the consequences that come with Law's naivety. Kidd had kept their destination a secret to surprise Law, but he still wanted to be the first one to tell him so he settled with a hint, "It's someone ya know, i think you'll be happy to see 'im"

Just who the heck did Law know? No one! At least that's all that came to his mind as he was pushed down white corridors and 90' turns until his adventure came to an abrupt stop in front of a loud and hectic closed door.

Kidd stood nd looked at Law who sat and looked at the door who screamed seemingly not to them, but to other occupants of the room. A deep husky voice seemed to be scolding on the other side of the door.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN CONSIDER THAT!? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!? I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THIS HAPPENED WHILE I WAS OUT! GO GET KIDD! I NEED TO TALK TO HIM!"

Immediately after were frantic footfalls and the bang of a surprised door being opened with a force sending it to the wall that held it. Two men, the nurses, we're in the hall now wide eyed in both ear and surprise. They both looked at Law who was looking back to them curious and startled. Then they turned to Kidd who was glaring at them, probably for scaring Law, but they just kept staring as if expecting something so Kidd sighed in understanding.

He bent down on one knee and held Law in his gaze before speaking to the confused boy, "Well Law, that was yer surprise. He apparently wants to talk to me an' I need 'im to calm down before ya see 'im, so ya think ya can chill with Penguin and Sachi for a bit?"

Law's eyes widened for a second in rejection, but he soon shut the lids on his begging orbs and nodded silently in agreement. Before he could open his eyes again his dark hair was being ruffled and a praise was whispered in his ear, warming his cheeks and heart.

Kidd ordered the two to be gentile with Law, well more of a threat then an order but that's what Law decided to call it, before he growled stomping into the once loud room and harshly latching the door back in its place separating the rooms.

The red head turned from facing the now closed door to taking a confident strut to the only bed in the room, "so you really are awake." he meant with sincerity but only irritation was heard.

The large man in bed with medical support tubes running everywhere around him could only give a light huff of a smirk before returning to his previous scowl at the redhead, "Seems so, and good for you too since it looks like you can't help him by yourself."

Kidd's posture stiffened. This little bitch was never so arrogant when Law was around, and he had no idea what it was like for him so how the hell could he be so sure of himself! Kidd was starting to regret being thankful Bepo woke up from his coma, even if he and Law were the cause of it.

"Look Bepo..." Kidd started as he tried to suppress his anger, after all Law could very well be just outside the door, "you have no fucking idea what everyday has been like for me... I know it's not your fault you've been out, but that means you haven't been here to see how he treats people! How he hurts them without meaning to and I'm trying the best I fucking can which is a hell of a lot more then you have been!"

Bepo sighed, he knew how right Kidd was and the fact that he hadn't woken up in time to help Law cut him deeper then any knife. He had long since been the one who was to take care of Law, so how come he couldn't wake up earlier!? How could he have let Law wake up by himself like that! From what he heard from Chopper, Sachi, and Penguin, Law had it really bad and he hasn't been there to help at all...

Effectively crestfallen Bepo retracts his angered glare at Kidd to a sullen stare at he's sheets, "I'm sorry. I know I haven't been here... I'm so sorry..."

Kidd's glare softened at the sentiment. He knew just as well that none of this was Bepo's fault, yet he had forgotten that was exactly how the man would view it. After giving the patient a moment to recollect himself Kidd cleared his throat to gain his attention. Once he had it he brought them back to the topic at hand, "So, what were ya screaming to those idiots? Why did ya wanna see me?"

Bepo's features hardened again as he started, "Oh yeah. There is something really important we need to discuss. There's a real problem with how you all have been treating Law. Penguin and Sachi area probably fixing their mishap at the moment, but as you chose to bear the greatest responsibility, the way you need to handle it is of a much greater importance. It will have the largest impact on him and once resolved will allow him to open up and develop much faster... ... You obviously have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?

Kidd shook his head no. He was kind of ticked that Bepo thought there was something wrong with what he was doing, he hadn't even seen what he was doing! Though he slightly felt like smashing Bepo's head into a wall, he was still curious to see what the man 'thought' was wrong so he stood quietly and listened.

"Thought so. Sigh, well for starters what's your relationship with Law?"

"I'm his boyfriend. Y'already know this, what the hell are ya gettin' at here?"

"No, that's what I mean. You should know by now that Law is going to separate what he knows and what he is supposed to know. Meaning, he sees himself and old Law as two different people. If that's the way you think then he probably thinks you cared deeply for old Law and a just taking care of him out of pity or a sense of responsibility he thinks you shouldn't have towards a stranger as himself. If you revere able to calm him as you used to then he obviously still feels some sort of trust in you and that is probably confusing him further. What I'm getting at is that you need to clearly tell him what you are to him. You need to give your relationship with little Law a label. Do you understand, you brute of a man?"

Kidd first growled at his last statement but was quick to turn his gaze elsewhere to ponder what he said. 'He said the same thing as Iva... That I have to choose... What would a label be anyways? I am his boyfriend though it makes sense he wouldn't think I feel that way for him now so what else is there? If I gave Iva's options a label then they would be... Lover or...caretaker? That doesn't sound right, parent?... So I have to choose between being his parent or his lover?... I don't want to be just a friend so I guess those are the only choices and the way this bastard said it made lover seem like a bad idea. Law does need a parental figure at his age, but how will that effect how his memories return?'

Kidd was lost in his thoughts and with the way Kidd thinks Bepo decided it would be dangerous to keep him there like that for too long so with a level headed yet carrying call, he yelled for the nurses who he knew were still in the hall with Law. Soon after one nurse opened the door wide and stepped further in while the other pushed Law's chair into the room and to Kidd's side by the boy's request. Law has some exciting news to tell Kidd and has no room in his childishly excited vision for the large white man on the bed a few feet away.

A small tug on his shirt reels Kidd back to reality as his vision shoots down to the ecstatic boy. Now he was even more confused... How did him leaving Law alone with the two noisy nurses Law barley knew equal him looking so happy? Was it because the two fixed their 'problem' Bepo was talking about? Well there's always one way to find out.

"Um, hey Law. What got y'all excited?" he easily managed a smile for the boy as he questioned him.

Law's smile brightened further in return as he started, "The two nurses, Sachi and Penguin! They said they would be my friends! They are the first friends I made now!" law exclaimed, purposely using the vague 'now' instead of a rather blunt 'since I broke mentally and none of these people know me nor I them'.

There waS a challenge to not get confused in Kidd's head as he looked to the nurses who were hiding behind Bepo's bed in fear of the red head's reaction. The torment never came though as Kidd continued to stare at them blankly before turning to Law with the same gaze.

"See, I told you." a very confident and distant voice made it past Kidd's dumbfounded wall and broke his concentration, or there lack of, and brought his fiery head to reality. The pale, bedridden man was now being stared at by both an intense, non-accepting glare and a bewildered, wide-eyed watch from the corner of the room.

"B-Bepo...?" Law managed as he Slowly stretched an arm with a pointed finger towards the bed. Bepo could only keep his slight smile as his strength was still from him and he had to fight to stay awake, which he thought was ridiculous since he was just asleep for almost a year. When Law saw that Bepo wasn't going to move at all he thought it safe to look up to Kidd with his finger still pointed and ask someone who will answer.

"Bepo?" Law asked in an excited, worried, and confused tone.

To Kidd the muddle of emotions made him sound adorable and he just wanted to scoop him up and squeeze him like a baby puppy! But he resisted, thankfully, and rolled Law closer to the exhausted man on the bed. Once Law was close enough to, he poked Bepo's wrist, bicep, chest, and cheek, to make sure he was alive and okay. Kidd found it cute but was a little jealous, Law's new friends found it weird and funny, and Bepo thought nothing of it as he has been subject to such treatment before, unknowing of everyone else in the room. When Law decided Bepo wasn't going to die he jumped up and hugged him causing the man below to shout 'oooff' and the red head above to move in closer as a precaution.

"Bepo!" Law shouted as he hugged the larger man below.

"Hi Law..." the man below greeted out of breath while the red head peeled an excited boy of a man off of him.

"Why is Bepo in the hospital?" little Law asked innocently from being securely held in Kidd's lap by strong pale arms.

Well now what...? Bepo blinked a long and tired blink while thinking of how to tell an innocent Law of his circumstances. Said boy was currently scooching his bottom so he was more comfortably placed on Kidd's lap as he leaned into the mans welcoming chest. That's right, this was about Kidd being a retard, not about how Bepo was hospitalized. Even if Law was the center of both points, the latter need not be mentioned now Bepo decided as he opened his eyes to stare instantly at Kidd's leisurely gaze he darted towards the boy in his lap. He had to admit that he was slightly shocked to see Law so at peace with the fierce man, even if he could still point out the worried second glances or startled twitches the boy exhibited. It was a lot for only knowing the man for a week and Bepo thought to reward this accomplishment of helping his best friend by not being as much of an ass to the redhead he normally was. With a sigh both in the defeated recognition of Kidd's role and more to get the pair's attention, Bepo fixed his now lighter gaze on the darker man who he has known for many years past.

Bepo pulled his tired lips into an endearing smile which Law repeated with feelings less sentimental and more as if easing some tension he seemed to always hold in his expression. Bepo shakingly reached his hand to Law who was eager to accept, but not to move from his seat.

"So, Law. How are you holding up?" Bepo asked in a worrying tone with a light hearted edge that Law knew all to well. At the sight of this man, the sound of his thoughts, his tone, everything, Law recognized every bit of it for the first time since he woke up. Bepo's words were quick to break down his slowly crumbling walls with the force of an elephant gun. The boys eyes became ridged and his smile tensed to a pressed frown as he tried to pull back the threatening tears from his gaze-fixed eyes. Soon though, his temperamental emotions beat out his muddled self control and a cry unlike yet horribly canny to that of a six year old boomed through the room and raced through the halls behind. With a tightened grip on both the stretched hand of his best friend and on a pale arm that he had received so much comfort from before, Law cried, and cried. He cried until all the stress from his situation was as blurry as his flooded sight and his voice he was once scared to use began to hurt his throat.

Through this whole ordeal Bepo's eyes stayed glued, unblinkingly, at Law as he wore a smile of hurt understanding. He let Law ride out his emotional tantrum while Kidd hugged the anxious boy closer and whispered soft nothing to his young yet fragile mind. Soon enough only light sniffles and hiccups sounded through the room as Law finally started to calm down. This was the first time he felt like it was okay to let everything out without fear of any punishment. He felt like a weight that had him dragging his existence had been lifted, well to Law himself the feeling could simply be described as free or happy or sleepy. A sleepy where you can lay in bed with a smile, joyous about the day to come as well as the day past, that would last even after the quick and welcoming drift to unconsciousness.

Hmmmmm... Now Law was sleepy... A nap would be really nice, especially right where he was, where it was warm and safe, and there was Bepo by his side. That would be a blissful pastime, a welcoming nap that for once didn't bring him to a cold and dark emptiness that was his normal sleep. Law was given a few minutes to bask in the thought of such a nap until a familiar yet heavier voice pulled him back.

"Law? You feeling better now? I bet you were really stressed huh?"

"Yea..." Law sort of sniffled, sort of sighed his answer as his gaze wondered back to an older version of his first friend.

Bepo smiled, "Well that's good. Is this caveman taking good care of you?" Bepo asked while nudging his head towards the unsuspecting and now scowling redhead.

"Caveman?" Law pondered as he tilted his head back to see the subject in question, examine his face, and turn back to Bepo, "Kidd is taking care of me, not a caveman. There are no more cavemans Bepo." Law finished curiously.

"Haha, I suppose there aren't, sorry Captain. So is Kidd nice to you?" Bepo asked playfully and Kidd snorted at the cocky bastards inquiry.

Law took Kidd's participation as a warning to not say anything bad, but there was nothing bad to say and it was Bepo he was talking to so the notion really confused Law and brought him further back into the shell he previously broke away from, "umm, yes. Kidd takes very good care of me."

The line sounded rehearsed and brought a frown to the other two males for a second before their previous features. Before their return Bepo sent the slightest of glares to the redhead who wholeheartedly accepted Law distance as his fault.

Bepo then decided a different approach was necessary if he wanted to push Kidd into choosing how he was going to care for his adorable Law. As much as Bepo wanted Law to regain his memories, as much as he hoped and believed in the man, the slightest of doubt still plagued his loving heart. The fact that Kidd would be of the most help to the boy really got to him and if said bruit of a man was slacking in anyway Bepo WILL give him a push, no matter the subtlety.

Bepo dropped his smile and pouted as he searched needingly into Law's anxious gaze, "Hey Laww..." Bepo started with a worried tone.

"Yes? What's wrong Bepo?" Law asked as he inched closer to comfort his hurt friend.

"If Sachi and Penguin are your friends now then am I not your friend anymore?" Bepo lead the boy with a jealous tone.

Law, feeling the urge to console and protect his very first friend was quick to follow, "Bepo is my friend! Bepo is my best friend and Penguin and Sachi are my normal friends!"

The two nurses seemed upset by this but kept it to themselves, for they knew of the circumstances that led to those beliefs of Law. Bepo noticed and decided he would apologize to them later, he didn't think about that... It was a good thing Chopper wasn't in the room, the young doctor would have been heartbroken. Blinking that thought back, Bepo continued to corner Kidd.

"Yay! Do you know what friends do for each other?" Bepo asked in a happier tone which in turn brightened Law's mood considerably.

"Like play with each other?" Law answered confused by the meaning of Bepo's question.

Bepo smiled a nodded, glad Law understood. "Umhum, what else?"

"Ummm... Friends treat others the way they want to be treated. And friends talk about everything to each other right?"

"Very good Law!" Bepo praised as the two nurses left to continue work and the red head continued his peaceful gaze at the man in his arms as he looses himself to Law merry speech.

Bepo continued after they all said their short good-bye's to the departing nurses, "Friends also help each other when they are confused or hurt or anything. So did you meet anyone else who was nice and friendly yo you?"

Law's eyes circled the room as he thought, did he meet anyone who was nice to him? Chopper the doctor and Iva, Kidd's friend, were both nice to him. Chopper the doctor treated Law like a patient and Law wanted to treat others like patients one day so was Chopper his friend too? Iva, Kidd's friend, was also nice to him, she told him stories and made him feel better, so was Iva his friend? They used to be just people he knew, he didn't know he could have that many friends!

"Chopper the doctor and Iva, Kidd's friend, are both nice and friendly to me!" Law informed the larger man with a grin unlike any he would wear while growing up. To say it coughs him off guard was an understatement, who knew his tormented Law could show a smile that shined with such a radiant innocence! It almost brought Bepo to second guessing his plan to push the two men in front of him forward, maybe it )old be better if Law never remembered... No! Knowing Law, he probably sees himself as a broken person and it most likely elated at him every day, and that had to be fixed. Progression could only make things better right? Right! Onwards with the pushing!

"Wow, Iva too? You sure have a lot of friends Law! I'm happy for you! Alright, next question; so you know what parents are supposed to do for their child?"

"I know mommies are supposed to give birth to the baby and dad-dies," Law mentally skipped a beat as he spoke the word. He missed his daddy so much, and it was all his fault he could never see him again... Maybe Bepo was trying to make Law feel better by getting him to say all the things his daddy did for him. In that case he better give it a try. What did his daddy do for him? He, "fed me, bought me new clothes and books, told me what was wrong and what I did wrong, he let me watch tv, he let me pick the colors of my room, and he hugged me." Law finished with a far away smile at the memory of his loving- sadistic, cough, cough- father.

Bepo was a little sour at the idea of Law worshiping his father the way he was now, but he always had. When he was sent to live with his uncle, his endearment towards his sick and ugly father only heightened, which upset pale sickly man greatly. He was however, happy that Law announced his understanding of what a father figure was, that would just make things easier.

"So a father is supposed to take care of his child?" Bepo asked with a cunning smirk as he looked up to a Kidd who, ever since the rant of how great Law's father was had started, was pulled from his adoring thoughts and now put in a bitter mood.

'Just what is that bastard getting at anyways? He's seriously starting to piss me off!' Kidd thoughts his usual scowl was aimed towards the man in the bed.

Completely unaware of Kidd's mood or Bepo's ploy, Law answered naively, "Yes, daddies take care of their children!" Law stated, excited at the connection he made. He now learned that all the things his daddy has done for him could simply be described as 'taking car of him'.

"And children live with their daddies right?" Bepo continued, deepening the trickery in his smirk as Kidd's curiosity dug deeper into his scowl.

Law thought for a moment and found what Bepo was saying to be true! He did live with his daddy, that is, untilthat happened. Now Law was becoming curious as to where Bepo was going with this, he couldn't be doing this to make Law feel better, because if he was then he sucked at it. With neigh a frown nor a smile Law answered, "yes"

With that Bepo could tell Law was getting suspicious, he was always a smart one after all. With a smile more sincere Bepo asked the boy the final question of his inquiry, "So with that, who do you know that takes care of you and you live with?"

Kidd's eyes immediately shot open at Bepos outburst. He. Did. Not... Well shit, Kidd was NOT ready for this, and wasn't he supposed to choose anyways!? The fuck was wrong with this man!? For a second he hoped Law wouldn't put two and two together, but of course that hope was dashed in a instant.

"Kidd..." Law muttered slowly as his gaze wondered up to the man holding him. He stared for a few seconds more and the whole while Kidd could only stare back at him blankly. Then with their gaze still held Law spoke once agin, this time fearful of rejection and excitement at the discovery laced in his words. "Kidd is my other daddy?"

Kidd opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish a few times before he could manage to make sounds with his moving lips, "um, ba, well..." he stared with nonsensical words that were quick to dash Laws hopes.

Law looked to him with pleading eyes for a moment longer and when he heard no response from his caretaker, he lowered his eyes to his lap as dejected tears fell one by one onto his own and Kidd's arms below.

Kidd sighed, he didn't think Law would start crying, kids were so temperamental huh? If it would make his suffering Law happy then he supposed that maybe he could parent the boy, but if he was going to do it, he had to commit to it. He couldn't hold onto the hope of Law returning to normal and them being lovers once again if he was to change their relationship that of parent and child. Though he had to admit that with Law being a child and all, it was the most logical choice. It just felt wrong... Like he was giving up on his Law and he couldn't do that... He couldn't, but he had to... What matter now was Law's happiness and that could only be achieved by giving in and being who Law needed him to be at the moment. No matter How unprepared for it he was.

Kidd sighed as he hugged Law closer, gaining the teary mans attention, "do you really want me to be your other father?"

Law looked up to Kidd, not bothering to wipe his tears as he searched for any anger or trickery in his words. Once he found none Law nodded his head yes in reassurance. This brought a smile to Kidd's previously emotionless lips as he raised a hand to wipe the tears from Law's damp cheeks.

"Well then I guess it's settled then." Kidd spoke lightly to console Law and hugged him even tighter when the boy smiled freely again.

Bepo smiled at the success of his plan. Now Law would be able to trust that oaf more and he could live happier. Bepo opened his mouth to speak and break their moment when a light rap on the door earned everyone's attention.

Without an invite the door slowly opened to show a figure that everyone recognized filled the doorway.

This newcomer was an older man, but his appearance hides it well. He it tall, but not to tall, and he's thin yet toned. His stance is stable and secure and his hands are steady and graceful. He sports black non-slip dress shoes with matching black pants that hug his legs and highlight his legs and rear. Buttoned completely is a blue satin dress shirt with darker pinstripes decorating the fabric. He has a dark blue, almost black tie secure around his neck pulling the look together. His eyes were filled with uncertainty and his lips tight in a line, pressing an unlit cigaret between their hold. His shining golden hair fell to below his ears and covered a single eye, leaving an oddly natural curly eyebrow exposed over his showing eye. If one didn't know better, they would say he's the same age as them- early or mid twenties- but they all knew better, especially Bepo.

As the man at the door examined the contents of the room his gaze of uncertainty faded to that of regret and then quickly to an embarrassed outrage. With steps that appeared heavy yet made only the faintest of sounds, the man stomped towards the bed and tucked his unlit fag into his chest pocket for the time being.

"YOU SHITY SON! WHY DID YOU TELL THOSE TWO IDIOTS NOT TO CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU WOKE UP!?" Oh yeah, outraged was a good word to describe him with. While Bepo only smiled at his fathers usual yelling, Law sunk deeper into Kidd's hold out of fear from the loud yelling.

"CALM DOWN! Y'old bastard, yer scarin' Law!" Kidd growled at the man, not fearing his known superior strength.

"EHH!? What did you say you shity punk!?" the man asked in a considerably lower voice as he turned to face the, again scowling, red head and his protected raven boy who looked indeed frightened. The blond man sighed and squatted down to eye level with the raven haired boy.

"I'm sorry Law, I didn't mean to yell. How are you holding up little buddy?" The man asked as he smiled a carefree smile to the boy who much needed to follow suit.

Soon, the boy did smile at the man and his usual nickname for him, "It's okay Mr. Sanji. It was probably Bepo's fault anyways!" Law replied with a smile just as light and carefree as Sanji's showing that he was doing fine. Law had always looked up to Mr. Sanji and only had fond memories of the man whenLaw would sneak out of his house and play at Bepo's. Law's smile only greatened when he suddenly remembered this amazing new thing he had to tell Mr. Sanji! "Oh! Guess what Mr. Sanji!?"

"Haha, call me Sanji Law! Now what has you so excited!?"

"Okay! Kidd I'd my new daddy! Isn't that cool!?" the boy exclaimed as he hugged Kidd's arms closer to him as for proof.

Sanji blinked for a second before looking up at Kidd's reddened face and burst out laughing. He had heard about Law from the two idiot nurses in the hall right after the waiting room that Sanji refused to wait in and at first he was just as worried for Law as he was for his own boy. After all, if things went right the first time, Law would have been one of his own. Sanji would never be able to forget that night Law was found and sent to the hospital the first time around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Sanji's Flashback}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Shitshitshitshitshit' was the only coherent thought running through the blonde man's head as he sat on the window side seat of the plane. His foot was tapping uncontrollably and his aura persuaded all those wrong to move away, least they want to live though the flight that was way too slow for the aggravated and impatient man. The one thing that could tick him off further of course had to happen, he was in a non-smoking plane, meaning he was left with no outlet for his worried frustration. Not even an hour ago did he get a call from Ace and Luffy's father, Shanks, telling him such horrible news that he first called bs on the usually witty man. As Shanks continued with a sullen tone Sanji started to believe the man.

Shanks had said first for Sanji to remain calm, which immediately ticked the blonde man, and then that his son was safe, which grabbed his attention much quicker then anything that man has or ever will say in his life. He then told a story that when a little like this; "Yea, he's with my two boys now. They came running home screaming for me so of course I was worried but mainly I was confused. I went to see them up front and Bepo and Luffy were bawling while Ace was trying to stay intact. My first reaction was 'what the hell happened to them' and of course, Ace being Ace, he tugged on my shirt while still holding Luffy and in his little shaking voice he says, 'uncle Shanks, they're all dead...' I looked at him shocked before telling him to elaborate. Then he brought me to your house and Bepo started screaming louder for you. He was so scared... She-Nami, she was... murdered... I didn't know who did it, but I was about to call the cops when Ace stopped me saying 'not yet' and led me to a house on the next block, he said Bepo's friend lived there, that kid Law? You must know him, but I never knew a boy actually lived there. Anyways, Ace sat on the couch in the living room and held both boys close to him as he told me to go upstairs. After what I saw at your house I had no idea what to expect, sorry. But I walked up the stairs and the smell of sun dried blood hit me smack in the face, I saw why Ace kept the boys downstairs. Then in one of the bedrooms was that boy laying on top of the man who I knew lived here. They were both drenched in dark sticky blood. I rushed over to them and found the boy was still breathing though faintly. His face was covered in dried salt from his tears and blood splatters painting his exposed skin. Then I saw the knife and wondered how the boy was alive and the man dead, though I couldn't tell how hurt the boy was. Then I called Smoker and told him to get his ass and an ambulance down here. I had the boys was up because all three of them decided to touch everything, and we just got to the hospital. Get down here as soon as you can, Bepo really needs you."

Sanji thought of all the possibilities as he sat on the snail of a plane, all of the 'what ifs' and 'couldn't haves' played through his mind with what little facts he knew. Sanji was worried about Law and what happened between him and his father, but what really bothered him is what Shanks said about the love of his life. That she was...no, he couldn't even think it. There's no way she could have! Nami was by far one of the strongest girls, physically and mentally, that he had ever met, and the only one he has ever completely fallen for. There is no way that after striving his whole middle and high school years to get the girl of his dreams and finally catching her and tying her down to his little family that he could loose her... Not when he wasn't there to protect her. It was too much and he was trying his hardest not to believe it, but with each mile past the tension only grew.

Finally, just before his thoughts drove could drive him mad, he paced through the automatic doors of the hospital Shanks said they would be at. Though his steps sounded light, his facial expression screamed the impatient frustration compressed in his tight body. With oddly soft and menacing steps he made his way to the reception desk where a lady, Kalifa, sat. At that moment though Sanji didn't care that there was no other name with 'Kalifa' on the name plate, he just needed inside.

With a calm voice the woman looked up to the approaching blonde, "Do you have an emergency sir?"

The man pulled in a deep breath so he was sure to talk calmly with a lady, "No, I'm fine. I need to see someone inside."

With a professionally look, void of all emotion the woman fixed the position of her glasses before speaking, "this is the emergency center sir, if you have an appointment with another doctor then you a in the wrong wing."

His hidden eyebrow twitched at her retort. "No, no. I'm sorry ma'am, I meant that I have family that was brought here by an ambulance earlier today and I need to see them."

"I see," she started as she turned her attention back towards her computer and began to type, "what is the patients last and first name?"

"Blacklegg, Nami... There was also a little boy, Trafalgar, Law, accompanied by three boys and a red haired man."

"Such people are irrelevant to the search, you are only related to Blacklegg, Nami. Correct?"

"Y-yes. I would like to now where the others are too though. My son is with them."

"If you are not directly related to the patient then you will be unable to see them at this point in time. So I will only search for a 'Blacklegg, Nami'."

No matter if she was a woman or not, she was really starting to piss him off. The only reason he didn't burst through those doors right now was because he had no idea where he was going and had no shity desire to get lost in a hospital.

"No such person by that name is coming up in our records, do you now wether she was- ah, here we are. It seems she is dead and her body is currently being held in the morgue in another part of the hospital. I will have someone come and escor-"

"Sanji! You're here! Finally, hurry over here!" the red head screamed through the waiting room from a door leading to the inner workings of the hospital. The woman at the desk seemed ticked at being interrupted, but she deserved it. If she were to talk about his adorable Nami-swan in that tone for even a second longer then he would have snapped and beat her ass. He walked over to Shanks in a worse mood then he had been the whole trip before. The woman didn't say anything as Sanji passed through the door with his loud friend and he was glad for that, he could not deal with adding 'kicking a lady in the face' on his list of 'shit that happened today'

Once in the inner hospital Shanks wrapped his arm around Sanji's shoulders and pulled him in closer, "I'm so sorry man. I know you want to see Nami, but Bepo saw everything and he's hurting really bad. The boys are all in Law's room, though he's still asleep. Dr. Kureha said he would be physically fine if he just slept, but she said he was hurt from before and woulds elaborate on it. She knew that boy from before though, that's for sure. Anyways, Luffy and Ace are asleep on the floor, but Bepo's still really upset... Right in here." Shanks informed Sanji as he pushed slightly on a hollow door leading to a small room.

True to what Shanks said, his two boys we fast asleep, curled in on each other in the Conner of the room next to a bed where the much to thin boy he had grown to love lay asleep while Bepo sat in the only chair, his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was so lost in his tear wrenching thoughts that he didn't even notice the opening and closing of the door and only lifted his head to the sound of his fathers voice that he desperately needed to hear.

"Bepo..." Sanji whispered, almost to himself, as he saw the sad state of his only son.

* * *

A/N: and I did decide to end it there! Though this chapter was supposed to have so much more... Oh well, I'm trying for an early release of the next chapter that will start right where this one left off and hopefully finish where its supposed to for once!

So I'm going to ask you here and now, before the chapter after the net starts, cause that's when I need to know, but should I give Sanji a happy ending? What happens to him next is sad too and I think he deserves to be happy, so if you agree then I'll pair him with his delivery boy ;) but if not then he is just going to be alone and hung up over Nami for the rest of his life. Your choice so tell me what you think!


	11. All the Different Lives

I'm so sorry this is so late! I've been in school and I just got a new laptop like 3 days ago so i could only now finish this! . But at least i finished it! and its super long so you get more for the wait right? Well i'm gonna try to do better in the future so please dont drop me like a dead baby! And with that i leave you, Enjoy~

* * *

**The Beginning In the End**

**All the Different Lives**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Sanji's Flashback Continued}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bepo..." Sanji whispered, almost to himself, as he saw the sad state of his only son.

As the words left his mouth, Sanji saw the boy's head rise and plead to him a desperate hope that everything he bore witness to could only be a dream, a horrible falsehood of life and not the indefinite reality. The look he received was one of a sorrowful penitance as Sanji silently told him that this was the harsh reality and that there is nothing he can do to change it.

With only a moment of looking into that deep gaze of unwanted reassurance Bepo ran to his father, fumbling on the chair as he rose, and locked his thin strong arms around the blondes sturdy legs in a tight bear hug.

"Dadd..." Bepo moaned into his fathers expensive pants as he tried to control his sobs. His mother wouldn't tolerate such weakness in crying after all, and as far as Bepo chose to believe, his father could very well still tell his mother about his outburst of tears and then she would smack him on the head when they got back home.

Bepo never got smacked on the head. Instead he was allowed to vent in his fathers arms, to cry for his loss, and to cry for Law. He didn't quite understand that his mother was dead, after all, there was no blood around her like there was Law when he found her. Didn't that mean she was just asleep? When she woke up, he would see her again and could ask her if she was hurt, but Law didn't have that. Bepo knew very well that Law was alone now and spared no emotion as he told his father through his hysterics. Only a little while later did Bepo finally calm enough for his exhausted mind to rest with his equally worn body.

For a few moments after Bepo had finally collapsed in his hold, Sanji thought about Bepo's take on Nami. It would be hard for him to learn of the truth now, he'll it would be hard for him to learn it ever... Not even Sanji could ever recover fully from the reality...

He mulled it over with a heavy heart when Shanks patted his shoulder knowingly. Sanji knew Shanks had no family of his own and now felt a small understanding grow in him. Sanji probably knew more then anyone how alone Shanks felt sometimes, he had no lover, no children, no parents, nothing. Sanji knew not how Shanks became the 'father' of the D brothers, but only because he never wanted to talk about it, ever.

Sanji looked up at the man with broken features and the man sighed. "Sanji. You can't do this. There are other people who need you, don't do this to yourself."

Shanks' words would have been lost to him if it wasn't for the authoritative look he shot Sanji as he spoke. Sanji's eyes then slowly began to adjust as his cheeks regained their lively plush with the control over his now closed and stern mouth forming. Shanks was right, he couldn't do this now, he was better then that. He looked to his son in his arms and watched his breathing, calmed by sleep, before hugging him close and evening his own breathing. When he finally felt secure enough to look up again, he took notice of the miserable notion of a boy on the bed in front of him. This was the boy who Bepo had grown so fond of, who he and Nami had grown fond of, the boy who was beaten, the boy who was alone. Bepo would always talk about this boy as if he were a god send, and the first day he came to their house Sanji could tell why. This boy, Law, had yet to be tainted by the outer world and therefore was mentally unable to judge and degrade his albino son as all the others had. He to was swept away by how naive Law appeared to be about the world and, as Nami showed more then he, he simply wanted to coddle the boy, teach him all sorts of things, and over feed the malnourished boy. He and Nami knew more then Bepo that this boy did not deserve this kind of life, fore he was a sweet and innocent boy who strived to help others without realizing just how bad his own situation was. And all he could think of now was, '_what's going to happen to him...?_'

Just then there was a twist of a door know and a swish of an opening door. An old doctor who might not have been a doctor based on her mid drift shirt and purple jeans strutted through the door and looked him up and down, examining him.

"So you're the cry baby's father. Then Mrs. Nami Blacklegg must be your wife. I am truly sorry for your loss Mr. Blacklegg. I checked him out earlier," she continued as she nodded at Bepo, "and physically he's as fit as a horse, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to patch him up on the inside. It must have been a truly tragic scene since what i saw from this boy" this time towards Law, "was gruesome, what these boys all saw were probably from a nightmare, especially for Bepo and Law; I believe the things they saw will surely haunt the two. You already know little Law here yes? He has been in my care once before not to long ago, and even then it wasn't a pretty case. This boy will be far more troubled... Especially now that he's alone."

Sanji was quick to pick up his feet and join the doctor in conversation, hoping to get more information out of her, "Does he not have any other family that can care for him?"

She shook her head with a heavy sigh, "No. His mother died giving birth to him and it seems she was an orphan so he has no family on her side. His father did have a brother, but that's it. It seems his parents died a while ago, so now there is only Law's uncle, but we can't get a hold of him to tell him the news. It looks like the kid's crappy excuse of a father destroyed all traces of the man from our records and left a little note saying he existed but to never call him if it had to do with Law."

"Why would he do that?" Sanji asked, astonished and perplexed.

"I have no idea how that psychopaths mind works, but I have a friend who's looking for him though, and I'm sure he'll be able to find the guy." she finished with a cocky smile.

"Who do you have searching for him?" Shanks asked, finally joining the conversation after scooping a boy of his in each arm and walking across the room to join them.

The old doctor lady turned to Shanks to answer, "A guy named Newgate. His business is a bit sketchy, but he is good at what he does."

"Edward Newgate right? With the whitebeard pirates!? I didn't know you knew him Kureha! Though I shouldn't be surprised since you're both so old! Ouch!" Shanks tried to reach for the new lump on his head given to him by said old lady, but couldn't without waking one of his precious boys. Little did he know though that the elder of his little ones was never asleep in the first place and only pretended so he could hear. He had always been like that, even before he was put in Shanks' care, and he would grow up to make a habit out of this. In his mind though, and he was probably right, he needed to listen and understand; he needed to know the elements he would be fighting to stay alive and keep what he held dear safe.

"Who is Newgate? What are the whitebeard pirates?" Sanji inquired, clearly feeling left out. Ace also perked a stealthy ear to this as he had heard the name a few times before and met with a man named Marco who wasn't so bad, but he was still suspicious to their group and all he didn't know.

Both the doctor and his friend looked at him with surprised eyes which were followed by an 'of course he doesn't know' look and then a 'should I bother telling him' look, and a 'nah, let's just play it off, it seems like a hassle' face. By this time though Sanji was about to tick and kick both their all knowing ass' into the nearest wall. With an irritated growl, as he had no patients to dull with a polite humor, Sanji demanded his answers.

"Look, I don't really care who the fuck he is, I just need to know how he is going to help Law! How can I trust someone who I can't even hear about to help Law find someplace safe!?" as he finished he silently cursed at himself for bringing an unlighted cigarette to his ranting lips and being unable to light it in the hospital.

Dr. Kureha shook her head at the naive impatience of the younger generation she has grown to dislike so much and Shanks sighed in surrender. He knew how stubborn Sanji was, as well as how smart he was, and if he didn't give him any answers here then the man would be sure to research on his own and get into all kinds of avoidable messes and trouble.

"Look Sanji," Shanks started as he casually rested his hand on the blondes shoulder at an attempt to both keep him at an arms length distance and to calm his distressed rage, "I know you're worried, but everything will be fine. Whitebeard is a good man. He kind of does what I do, and he's a real good friend of mine."

Sanji glared at the man but made no attempt to relinquish the secure grasp on his shoulder, "you never said what it was exactly that you do Shanks..."

_'Shit...'_ Shanks made the situation worse in probably the only way possible. Now there was no way of avoiding telling Sanji, he wouldn't be satisfied with anything less then a wholly truthful answer, great... Not many people outside the underground know of the Yonko, let alone the leaders and what they do. Many deep routed and corrupt political leaders know of them, but none have been able to utilize the Yonko's power like they can with their precious shichibukai. Well, he better get to explaining before Sanji tries to beat his ass, "okay, okay! Sorry! I work for a secret investigation syndicate. It sounds strange, i know, but the guy who is looking into Law is Edward Newgate of the Yonko, the boss of the Whitebeard pirates. they are one of the four largest underground organizations that the government doesn't have the power to mess with. These four are called the Yonko, or four pirate emperors, because they are the only ones who can keep the other underground groups in check. Most of the dangerous groups are called the Shichibukai or work for a member of the Shichibukai, which is an unofficial subsection of the government and though they work for the government they are bad news. Most of them were previously and still are mafia leaders who play major roles in the illegal human trafficking in this country as well as internationally, some are terrorists, arms dealers, drug traffickers, and all sorts of bad shit you see in the movies and don't think is real. Whitebeards crew is the best at gathering information out of the four, so it should be easy to find out who Law's uncle is, as well as get all his information." Shanks turned to Kureha and asked, "But what are you going to do if Law's uncle turns out to be a bad guy?"

"Well, I don't know. He might be put up for adoption, but I'm not sure how well he'll take that considering his antisocial background. " She sighed as she looked to the silent boy and a little further to a distant land. Sanji followed her stare as he took all this information in and try to accept this reality that hurt his family. Shanks looked from the blond man to the boy in his arms and regretted every word he said, '_He really would have been better off not knowing. Sanji is such a good kid and could have had such a happy life. Why did this have to happen? It seems that things are falling apart right in front of me once again and all i can do is stand here and make it worse._' He looked to the boy on the bed and thought the same thought everyone else in the room prayed for, '_I hope Law's uncle will be enough to make up for all the family that he has lost. No... I just hope this bad feeling in my gut doesn't mean anything... I don't think this little family can lose anymore then they already have and i don't think i can clean it up this time.'_ Shanks sighed to himself and Ace pondered the whole situation while resting his head on the mans firm shoulder. So far he had learned a little about the organization in question, but he had yet to ascertain whether this would somehow put his Luffy in danger or not yet.

Sanji looked down deep in thought,_ 'What will Law do if he really is on his own?'_ He didn't want him to suffer anymore, he started to think of Law almost as his own child and only wanted the best for him. He looked down to Bebo, snuggled close in his arms, and wondered if he could take care of Law by himself, along with raising his only child. It would be hard, sure, but Sanji knew he could do it. He knew Nami would have wanted him to do it. To bring Law into his family and make sure both their boys would grow up strong and happy.

While Shanks and Kureha were discussing it with each other, Sanji had made up his mind. Before he could speak it though, Shanks' phone went off. All eyes turned to him in hopes that one of Whitebeard's men was on the other end of the line. To free a hand Shanks gently rested the heavier of his boys on the only chair in the room before reaching to retrieve his phone. Hastily he rustled his cell phone from his back pocket and held it to his cheek, without bothering to check the caller ID, for Shanks knew that only few people called him, and only if it was important.

"Hey, What's up?" Shanks questioned in the light tone one would normally hear him use, but as he listened further to the man on the other end his face turned to a scowl. He had gone beyond having a serious face and was now pissed at the caller, though he still said nothing as he listened.

"WHAT!?" was the fist thing Sanji and Kureha heard from Shanks as he spoke through his phone. They both looked to him with caution and worry as he continued to yell at his poor phone, "HOW COULD YOU LET IT SLIP? AND NOW HE'S ON HIS WAY HERE!? HOW COULD YOU FUCK UP SO BAD! THAT GUY HAS NO BUSINESS IN THE DAYLIGHT, LET ALONE CARE FOR... sigh... okay, okay, yelling isn't going to help. Did you tell your old man? ... Alright, I'll figure something out, just let him know and call Ben and tell him we need to get rid of this bastard before its to late, my guys will come up with something. bye."

Shanks locked his phone and shoved it back in his pocket while muttering, "Stupid Thatch" before he looked to the boy who is still asleep on the bed and sighed.

"So they managed to tell the target about Law, but he is a bad guy, and now hes on his way here to get Law?" the old Doctor deduced, mysteriously to Sanji, from Shanks' screaming earlier.

To this Shanks sighed again before tearing his eyes from the peaceful child and looking to the seemingly all knowing doctor, "Yeah... They really fucked up this time. I don't know how long we have until he gets here, but we have to move Law before then, this guy is a psycho. He's one of the strongest members of the Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo."

"Shit," Kureha muttered, "He is stable to move, we have to relocate him fast. I'll go see what rooms are open and tell the staff not to let anyone by that name in the building." And then she was gone.

Sanji, through the whole ordeal, could only listen to the words they spoke, not hearing their meaning as he was already confused by the time Shanks got off the phone. With a voice of confusion, but eyes of determination, Sanji looked to Shanks who was lifting Law from his bed carefully as to not wake him though he only had one available arm.

"Wait, Shanks, I don't understand whats happening. Who is coming for Law? Is he coming now? Is Law safe?" Sanji blurted in a panic.

Shanks met his gaze and for a moment, only stared, then he started his crap of an explanation, "Law's uncle is coming here now, and he's much worse then his father, so we have to get him out of here NOW."

"No!" Sanji stood, with Bepo still in his arms, "Tell me who this shitty bastard is and whats going on!"

Shanks glared at Sanji for a moment longer until he realized his glare would never beat Sanji's, so he caved and gave an actual explanation "Okay. Law's uncle, Doflamingo, is quickly gaining followers and taking over all the lower underground workers trades to monopolize them. Though only the best of the best know of him, in that circle he is really well known and not one to be taken lightly even though he's just a youngster. Right now he's only about 24, but he packs a lot of power wherever he goes. If he really does intend to claim Law, then we have to get Law out of here and to a safe place while my guys put him out of business, though it's a big job, we were going to have to do it one day anyways. This opportunity actually works out well if we can keep the kids safe." Shanks explained while realizing he needed both hands to gently handle Law and so walked closer to hand his little Luffy to Sanji, who was one of the very few Shanks trusted his boys with outside his own crew.

Sanji glared at him with a frustrated insecurity he didn't know Shanks could see though to as he instead as he gracefully lay his own precious son in Shanks' arms so he could lift Law, as he didn't trust Shanks enough to keep the abused boy safe. Without a word Sanji lifted the boy into his hold smoother then most could only with to will their hands before he delicately stepped towards the door signaling Shanks to step through first. At the subtle squeak of the door Ace 'yawned himself awake' in fear of getting left again while he raised his hands above his head to stretch. Once he knew he had successfully gained the attention of both grown men he slumped back in his chair and lazily looked up to his adoptive father, "Where is everyone going uncle Shanks?" Ace asked with a certain hurt an abandoned child would have even though he thought he hid it well enough.

Sanji looked to those large and lonely eyes in surprise and sympathy. Every time he saw the boy he had some scowl on his face that varied from suspecting to over protective, but always masked. He had never seen the 10 tear old so vulnerable before and he was just being as open as any normal child would be, which means just how warped was his view on the brothers?

Shanks on the other hand knew much more about the pair then Sanji and thus knew how deep his pain really extended, '_Shit... he was probably awake for a lot longer then he is admitting and i almost left him here... I was gonna come back in a few minutes, but that only works if he's asleep. Last time i left him alone in the back yard for 5 minutes and closed the door so bugs wouldn't get in he stood in the same spot in the yard the whole time, just staring at the door handle until i came back out. Then he kept his distance for a month and tried to make Luffy dislike me too before i cold 'abandon' them one day... Ever since then these two have stuck to each other like glue... And now he's upset again...though if it wasn't for the stupid captain then he wouldn't be as wary as he is.' _Shanks smiled a soft smile and walked to the chair Ace was now sitting upright in. He fell to one knee so he was at eye level with the cautious boy and lightly pecked his forehead before standing tall once again.

Ace looked at the man with wanting and confused eyes, slacked lips, and tinted cheeks expecting something more from the man. Shanks laughed a small laugh before nodding his head towards the door, "C'mon Ace, we need to find a safe place for Law to recover. One of uncle Marco's friends messed up and now your and Luffy's little friend is in trouble."

Sanji saw the boy just stare back at his red haired friend as still as a stone until the man reached the door and looked back, "You didn't think I was going to leave my precious boy here and never come back did you?" Shanks asked before he continued walking into the white halls outside. Then he saw said boy spill a tear from each eye before hastily wiping both dry on his sleeves and running to wrap his little arms around his caretakers strong leg and bury his flustered face in his pant leg.

Kureha soon took them to a room in a different wing of the hospital. This room was the same size as the last but in the center lay two cots instead of the usual one. Sanji tucked Law in the center of one of the cots with great care and sighed. While looking at the boy he lovingly caressed his bony cheek before letting his hand fall to his side as he thought of the worst to come.

While he was lingering in his thoughts on one side f the room Shanks tucked in Bepo in the other cot via Ace's request before lifting said boy in his arms so he could 'check on Luffy'. While the older D was visually analyzing the younger, his caretaker did the same to the unlucky blond on the other side of the beds. Soon though Ace asked to be put down and then demanded that he hold his 7 year old brother who was supposedly just about to wake up. Shanks was used to Ace's weird instincts by now and freed his other arm as Ace carried his princess of a brother and jumped back into one of three chairs while cradling the younger close to his chest. Within a moment said boy awoke to the tan freckled face he was so used to and could only smile, even after all these tragedies.

Both their and Sanji's moment were interrupted by the sudden bang of the door slamming into the wall behind as an angry yet anxious doctor Kureha burst into the room. Slightly out of breath she pointed to Shanks before speaking, "You, come! He's here any your guys aren't yet so he is tearing the place apart! He's down where we used to b-"

"Well well well... So this is where you have been hiding my little family, eh doctor?" A deep yet playful voice chimed in the hall, cutting off the doctor.

Said Doctor's eyes went wide at the sound as the men in the room readied their battle positions and Ace clutched his Luffy tighter to his chest. A few heavy footfalls and then he was there, in the doorway the doctor was standing in before she frustratingly crept into the room and away from the evil man. The man in the door was easily 9 feet tall and had to duck to get into the room. Once inside he simply stood with a sadistic smile tugging his lips only slightly parted for his pointed tongue that hangs past his hairless chin. He wore his purple sunglasses over his eyes even inside and a pink feathered coat that went down to his calves. His blond hair was way to light for his tanned skin and his pants way to bright orange to accent any of his toned body. All in all he looked like he had a couple of screws loose, a few more so then his brother who had the same skin tone and unnatural yet natural hair.

Within an instant Sanji concluded that this man was both related to Law and not a good person. He was never going to let Law go away to get tortures again, never. With these thoughts he grated his unlit cigarette between his teeth and scowled approvingly at the man.

Said man payed no mind to the smaller blond as his eyes settled on what now belonged to him, "There's my little Law~" he purred before strutting over to touch his little cheek. Law looked so peaceful as he rested and instead of waking up to his uncles touch he continued to sleep soundly which upset Mr. Doflamingo. At little Law's negligence he clicked his tongue with great disappointment before he lifted the boy by his face and shoved him back down onto the bed.

Sanji, Shanks, and little Ace were astonished at the torturous act and only gaped as Law took in a sharp breath of air before opening his eyes just as wide as those round him. The impact of the now coughing Law on the bed awoke Bepo who quickly grew afraid of the tall blonde manhandling Law. Though Luffy's eyes were covered by Ace's hold of his head to his chest, all in the room could hear the echoing cackle from the intruder as well s the malice and horrifying entertainment that emanated from it.

Still coughing, Law looked up to the man who seemed to be a larger version of his father with wide yet anxious eyes. "Fufufufufu I've come to get you~ my precious little nephew Law~"

And then they moved. Some moved to fight, some to hide, and one to understand... But then it became a horrible mess of words and blood. A horrible, horrible mess that one little pig would always blame himself for, one little pig etched into his memory for future reference while hiding the scene from his counterpart, and one poor poor little pig would sadly grow accustom to once all is said and done. And of the protectors of those unfortunate little pigs, one lost the only eye he previously exposed to the world, one lost an arm used to hold one of two treasures, and one lost the will to operate in such a public place.

Just as quickly as the intruder came he left again, his intentions now fulfilled...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Fwusshhh}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_I couldn't protect him then, but now maybe he has a better chance at finding happiness. Especially with how much Kid treasures him. I'm glad Law can start over, but it's still going to be a long and painful journey. I hope they can make it through together... Heh, If Nami-swan were here to see Bepo and Law the way they are she would be heartbroken... but she would also help them as much as she could and probably then some... I feel like this would have been soo much easier with her here...' _Sanji thought as he gazed longingly past the two boys in the chair that previously held his stare.

"Hey," a deep and smooth voice gently called Sanji back from his thoughts, accompanied by a light touch to his shoulder where a large strong tan hand now peacefully rests. Once the owner of said hand and voice sees Sanji blink back into reality he squeezes the smaller firm sholder once and whispers, "It's okay" in a way that allows him his minor distance, yet keeps his notions secretive which the master chef greatly appreciated.

With a subtle smile hinting on his lips Sanji looked once more at the messed up pair sitting together in a chair. One larger red head had just playfully bitten the slender dark finger taunting him and the smaller raven haired man 'eep'ed and started flailing his free arm while pleading to his caretaker to give him his finger back. Sanji laughed a little at the sight before turning to face the man who confronted him earlier. This man was one of Luffy's friends and was quick to become one of Sanji's favorites of the group. He was a bit older then Luffy and Ace, which he could tell just by looking, but even if Sanji asked, he wouldn't tell him his age. He was a strong and hard worker who could come up with creative solutions when the need arises, but normally he would just stand in the background like Sanji has been noted doing a lot of after the tragedy. That's probably why Sanji is so attached to the man, because he is the one who got Sanji out of his 'slump' as he likes to call it, since there was no way someone like him could ever be depressed even though he has been hurting and deteriorating since all that time ago. He met this green haired swordsman at a party Ace and Luffy brought him to for Marco's birthday; it turns out that the guy was working with the Whitebeard pirates, but refused to be labeled as a part of them. The swordsman was always exactly what Sanji needed these past few years. He was supportive, optimistic, a good sparing partner, drinking buddy, good listener, and just a great guy all in all. Sanji would never say this out loud to the musclehead, but he really appreciates his most trustworthy friend, Roronoa Zoro. Whenever he is around he is able to forget about Nami for a little and have fun with his life and kids, and that is what's keeping him going right now.

"What are you grinnin' for aho-cook?" Zoro asked with a smirk of his own as he pulled Sanji under his arm.

"Nothing you need to know about shitty-swordsman" Sanji shot back playfully while leaving the others arm draped over his shoulder.

"Well you two seem to be getting along great as usual, I'm glad to know that not everyone's world was turned upside down while I was out!" Bepo laughed to his father who's smile widened and friend who was now hiding his sudden blush by looking away.

Now, from Sanji's perspective, Zoro was a great guy and his closest friend, but to poor awkward Zoro, Sanji was much more. The green haired boy was only two years older then the lovely Ace, meaning he was barely 29 while his blonde obsession was already 43 though he by no means looked the part. When Zoro looked to the older man he could see his shining vibrant hair that easily dances with any wind gracefully; a face built on a porcelain foundation with beautifully angled cheekbones, and nose, pink tinted lips smooth and warm, always voicing caring sonnets with every breath that passes his perfectly white and straight teeth. The final touch to this porcelain visage that gave him both the look of an angelic doll as well as the contradictory, a human being who is full of emotion and depth were his crystal blue eyes. Eyes that would look and always see, as if they have seen to much; eyes that this poor boy Zoro have never seen before. These eyes were eyes that looked to bring joy and life to all those they deemed worthy, whether the world gave such similar judgement or not, these were the eyes that he fell in love with. These eyes though seemed to be fighting something within though; something that both drives his sentiments to give others belonging, yet keeps him from obtaining his own. Sometimes Zoro would see those eyes void of everything this world has to offer, eyes he remembers seeing in the mirror before this such man saved him from himself. Zoro knows Sanji will never accept his feelings, especially if he finds out how much younger he is then the man, but his dream, the one he gained after dying once, will always be to give those eyes a reason to live and shine like they always should. This is his second life, and he owes it all to this man. There's no way he could ever let this godsend of a man suffer any pain while he is still breathing, that's what he lives for now even is said ascended being tells him otherwise...

"Right Zoro?" Sanji asked the green demon with that pure and angelic smile that seems to bright for his darkness to taint.

After first blinking to refocus his mind to reality, and then a few more times after that to dull the brightness he was now subject to, Zoro managed the best response he could, "Huh, what?"

An unimpressed look found the cooks face, mainly in his pressed lips and his arched curly brow since the blue in his eyes radiated with a life that seemed to be living more as of recent. With this look he sighed, "Were you listening at all you shitty marimo? little Sachi said we-" "I'm not little anymore!" "haha yes you are! You're still shorter then me!" "Only cause you wear that stupid hat all the time!" "My hats not stupid!" "yes it is! its so-"

"ANYWAYS," Sanji continued and let the two nurses to their quarrel, "he said we should have a party to celebrate Bepo waking up and Bepo thought we should do it at Kid and Law's house so we can make sure Kid is taking care of Law right."

"Fuck off! I AM taking good care of him" A gruff voice defended while an equally gruff man hugged an unfortunately childish man tighter to his chest.

Zoro looked back to Sanji after eyeing everyone else who interrupted with their own arguments genuinely confused and so asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Muscleheads can never use their brains can they..." Sanji muttered to himself with a sour look that opposed his lively eyes still before turning to speak with said muscle head again, "Let me break this down for you... Marimo. Help. Sanji. Bring. Food. Party."

Internally Zoro mouthed '_ohhh_', but that tone of that damn cook fired him up with his know it all attitude that normally Zoro finds pride in, except in moments like these when he is clearly mocking the younger man. So out loud instead Zoro snorts before growling his clever comeback, "So you admit that you need my help, you've come so far curly cue"

"Ehh!? What was that you shitty marimo!? I don't NEED your help with anything, I was offering YOU something productive to do with your life instead of just wasting it away!" Sanji jeered back with his raised brow and defensive smirk.

To this Zoro's eyebrows met defensively as he raged another insult to the cook lightheartedly and all the while a pale bedridden man could only watch. He watched the light in his fathers eyes as he argued with his green haired friend at one end of the room and how happy they both seemed; which was a big turn around from before he fell asleep and everyone carried some darkness over them. At the end of his bed he could see the two male nurses smiling. One hid a blush under his oversized cap while the other laughed with hungry eyes and pat the other mans shoulder with a gentle touch. This didn't surprise Bepo as much as it warmed his heart, the two had always been really close and it felt nice to see them getting serious about something for once in their life. In a chair between the window and the bed sat a man he loved dearly and a man who he deemed quite dangerous whispering and smiling at one another. One of those men he has known since childhood and had always cherished and protected as he knew no one else would. The other man was deemed dangerous because of the threat he posed for the former. He was a man of great influence over his treasure and so could easily hurt his precious little Law, especially now that he was so vulnerable, but from what he has heard and seen, Kidd has been doing well. He didn't hurt or give up on Law, no matter what kind of situation they were put in because of him. He never blamed him for all that shit he was put through and he would always treat Law as if he was glass that could be broken at any time, though without being too overprotective or caring of he man.

As the bedridden man scanned the room to see all who was there, he saw how they were living their lives now and how happy they were with each other. He saw the light in their eyes and heard the laughter roll from their lips and smiled a knowing and blissful smile as a single tear fell down his cheek and onto the sheets below.

The cause of his sleep was a fight that no one wanted to fight, a fight between a family that wasn't technically his, and a fight he had to win if he didn't want to loose his treasure. All around him then were tears, screams, and blood; but now everyone's smiling like the past was just a dream that played over and over for the longest time and now he's aloud to wake and see his friends and family only to find that he has been left behind in a time when he was needed.

So silently he sat and silently his ears streamed down his cheeks and into his widened smile to fill his mouth with the salty sadness of his bliss.

And as he did, not one person noticed as they were too absorbed in their own happiness...

* * *

A/N: So i guess there's something wrong with me to where i am mentally unable to end a chapter on a happy note :/ Well i guess to make up for it I'll give you a hint for the next chapter! Its going to have everyone in it cause its the party at Kidd's house! So if there's anyone you want to show up and meet little Law just review and let me know! Bye bye! Oh! and I think i might spend the rest of my day writing a short magical Kidd/Law/Bepo fic so if your interested look for it like tomorrow or something! okay now really bye bye now! 


End file.
